¡No es un pony, es mi caballo! Cortos JeanxEren
by Charlie Yang
Summary: Pequeños relatos con diferentes situaciones, teniendo como protagonistas al sexy cara de caballo y al adolescente titán de hermosos ojos. Se aceptan sugerencias para los siguientes capítulos. Advertencia: Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas. Y si eres anti JeanxEren tampoco lo leas. (Amo el LevixEren, ErenxLevi, pero está muy usado por aquí, ¿Porque no probar algo no tan usual?)
1. Pony

**Hello my friends! No me conocen, no los conozco… la verdad es que ni yo me conozco. Cooooomo sea, mi nombre de usuario es Charlie-Yang (No es mi verdadero nombre, por si acaso) soy una chica (por las dudas) una quinceañera con imaginación de sobra (Nah, es mentira, mis musas me han abandonado) y me presento para traerles unos pequeños relatos de una pareja no tan… ¿Famosa? Si esa es la palabra correcta para especificarlos… ¡Es nada más y nada menos que el JeanxEren! **

**¡Yo amo el LevixEren, o el ErenxLevi! No sé porque tanta cosa esta con decidir quién va a hacer de "uke" y quién de "seme". ¡A mí lo único que me interesa es que hagan pareja! **

**Pero para ser sincera, hay muchas historias de Levi con Eren, así que… un día, leyéndome JeanxEren (Buaaaaah! Son muy pocas historias, quiero MÁS) comencé a inspirarme, después me vi una sexy imagen de Jean (ese cara de caballo me causó hemorragia nasal) me vi el OVA que protagoniza (Fue lo mejor!) y así decidí hacer este intento de fic, o como sea que le digan. **

**Habrá de todo un poco, JeanxEren, ErenxJean, JeanxFem!Eren, ErenxFem!Jean… LevixErenxJean (triángulo amoroso a la vista *v*) y así un montón de cosas locas y raras. Pero seguramente se estarán preguntando, ¿Habrá lemon? (pervertidas, ok no, yo también lo soy) Pues solo me limitare a decir que… ¡SÍ! (ya he escrito lemon antes, y no me sale nada mal, solo que jamás he publicado esas historias en ningún sitio)**

**Oh! Una cosita más antes de empezar con este proyecto, pueden mandarme sugerencia en los comentarios (En serio, quiero mis comentarios o no actualizo ¬_¬) de ideas locas que tengan para esta pareja, si hay algo en lo que deba mejorar (todos en esta vida seguimos aprendiendo) o simplemente para expresar esa euforia al leer un fic de JeanxEren.**

**Bueno, sin más mis amigos, les dejo con la historia, ¡Disfrútenla! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos autores. **

**Advertencia: Yaoi, si no te gusta, ¡Vete! Si te encanta como a mí, disfrútalo!**

* * *

><p><span>Corto 1: Pony.<span>

Faltaba poco, solo faltaba unas cuantas palabras y… ¡Listo! La historia estaba terminada. El castaño oji-turquesa sonrío satisfactoriamente cuando le hizo "click" al botón de publicar. El relato que había terminado de escribir fue subido instantáneamente a la página. De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un molesto chico de cabello castaño cenizo. Rápidamente Eren cerró la ventana de esa página, y puso otra, en la cual parecía que estaba viendo ofertas de videojuegos.

-Hola Jean – saludó fingiendo molestia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu mamá me dejó entrar, - el chico con cara de caballo se sentó al borde de la cama del castaño – tenemos que hablar – dijo, ocasionando que el oji-turquesa levantara la vista confundido.

-¿Hablar de qué? – dejó la laptop a un lado y se sentó a la altura de su compañero. El otro chico parecía molesto por algo, ¿Pero que era?

-Escucha, hace poco me entere por medio de unas alumnas que alguien de la escuela está publicando historias sobre nosotros – aquello sobresaltó un poco al castaño.

-¿Eh?

-En pocas palabras, en esas historias nos hacen ver como gays, y de paso como pareja – el castaño cenizo soltó un suspiro de pesadez. Eren se sonrojó un poco, ¿Historias de ellos como pareja?

-¿Y… has leído esas historias? – preguntó el castaño oscuro ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Solo una – el chico desvió la mirada.

-¿Y… es tan mala como dices? – Jean se quedó pensativo.

-La narración y ortografía son buenas, como las de un escritor profesional, incluso la trama era interesante… - negó con la cabeza – pero el punto es que nosotros protagonizábamos esa historia, hasta ahora solo esas chicas saben de su existencia, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando toda la escuela se entere?

Eren miró su laptop de reojo.

-¿No tienes idea de quién las escribe?

-Claro que no, si lo supiera o sospechara ya estaría haciendo lo imposible para quitar esa basura de internet – ese comentario le dolió a Eren, pero no podía decírselo, no podía decirle que él escribió esas historias porque deseaba que una de esas se hiciera realidad. Soltó un suspiro.

-Déjalo, seguro ese escritor o escritora se aburrirá y dejará de escribir – le dijo Eren levantándose de su cama.

-Tal vez tengas razón – Jean hizo lo mismo – Bueno, ya me voy.

-¿Y solo para eso viniste? Si tan breve era la visita hubieras usado el teléfono - Eren le señaló el móvil que estaba en su mecha de noche.

-Estaba de paso por tu casa, además no quiero gastar mi saldo para llamar a idiotas como tú - el moreno sonrió. Ese era Jean, _su_ Jean - Nos vemos mañana idiota.

-Hasta mañana pony – el chico lo miró con una expresión ofendida, pero obviamente exagerada.

-¿Pony? ¿¡Pony!? – preguntó con un fastidio fingido. Eren rió.

-No, mejor te queda caballo, pony te hace sonar muy marica – Jean soltó una leve carcajada y salió del cuarto del moreno. Una vez que se fue, Eren se quedó ahí parado pensando.

_Pony._

¿Qué tantas lecturas recibiría si escribía una historia con Jean, usando un sombrero de vaquero, y dándole duro en un establo?

* * *

><p><strong>Recibirías muchas lecturas Eren (posiblemente una idea para un capítulo con lemon, ¿Les parece?) ¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gusto o lo odiaron? Apuesto que les gustó (Oi!, que arrogante soy, jajajaja) espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cortos como este todas las semanas, espero, ando ocupadita que apenas si entro a la computadora, ¡Pero para eso existen los fines de semana! <strong>

**Tengo una cuenta en Wattpad (No he subido historias ahí, y dudo mucho, es que quiero publicar una historia con continuación, o sea una novela, y estoy trabajando en eso, lo cual demora un poco, pero de todas maneras trataré de subir historias ahí) Bueno, esta es la primera vez que publico una historia por aquí, espero crear otras historias para esta página. **

**No olviden comentar, darle like (Ay por Dios! Esto no es Facebook) más bien, agregar a favoritos si les gustó, agregarme como autora favorita si les caí bien, jajajaja, y esperar el siguiente relato. **

**Charlie Yang se despide con un tierno beso y un caluroso abrazo (Ok no, no me gusta el contacto físico) me despido con la mano y una sonrisa de psicópata. Hasta la próxima! **


	2. Lavandería Jaegar

Corto 2: Lavandería Jaeger.

**9: 30 am.**

Iba a llegar tarde. Lo iban a matar, o bueno, no llegarían a tanto, si muriese la serie sufriría una gran baja, ya que no encontrarían otro actor tan bueno como él. Sí, eso se oyó muy arrogante. Sin despegar la vista en el camino, y con las manos en el timón, Jean aceleró para al menos llegar antes de las diez.

**9: 50 am.**

El castaño cenizo entró apresurado al set, recibiendo algunas miradas de extrañez por parte de sus co-estrellas y los ayudantes del director.

-¡Kirschtein! – escuchó la potente voz del hombre que dirigía la serie.

-Buenos días – saludo Jean un poco agitado.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó? No podemos terminar esta escena sin ti, ve, anda a cambiarte – ordenó aquel hombre. El muchacho asintió y fue corriendo a los vestidores, pero en su camino se encontró con cierto pelinegro.

-Buenos días – saludó el joven de baja estatura con una media sonrisa.

-Ah, hola Levi – Jean devolvió el saludo mientras seguía caminando, pero el agarre del otro hizo que se detuviera.

-Oye, ¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo que cambiarme, la esce…

-Hey, tu vestuario no está en el set, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

-¿Eh? – el castaño cenizo puso una expresión de extrañez.

-Mandaron el tuyo, el de Ymir, Reiner y Sasha a la lavandería antes de ayer, por lo que sé está en casa de Eren, ¿No te llamo ayer para que lo recojas?

La cara de Jean se desencajó de su sitio. Ahora si lo iban a matar.

-¡Adiós Levi! ¡Dile al director que regresó en veinte minutos! – Jean salió corriendo del lugar metiéndose en su auto, y dirigiéndose con la mayor velocidad permitida hasta la casa del moreno.

"_Maldito Eren, cuando llegue lo voy a estrangular…" _pensaba Jean mientras hacía unas maniobras espectaculares para evitar el tráfico. Llegó a un lujoso edificio, del cual tocó el timbre 705.

-_¿Sí? _

-Eren, soy yo, ábreme – ordenó el castaño cenizo con brusquedad.

-_¿Jean? Ah sí, en un momento – _vio por la puerta de vidrio que el portero recibía una llamada, y seguido de esto se abrió la puerta principal del edificio, dejando entrar al chico que planeaba cometer asesinato cuando llegara al séptimo piso.

-¿Qué te trae…?

-¿¡Dónde está mi vestuario!? – Apenas Eren le había abierto al otro chico, este se metió al departamento buscando el dichoso traje.

-Sí, que gusto que me hayas visitado – comentó el castaño oscuro con sarcasmo.

-¡Déjate de juegos y dime donde está el traje! ¡El director va a estar hecha una furia conmigo! ¡Y todo por tu culpa! – le gritó en la cara sujetándolo del cuello de la sudadera que llevaba puesta el oji-turquesa.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Ahora te traigo tu maldito traje! – Eren le gritó de la misma manera, zafándose de su agarre. Podía jurar que se estaban comportando igual que los papeles que tenían que interpretar para "Shingeki no Kyojin". El castaño oscuro entró a su habitación, sacando de un cajón del armario una bolsa que tenía el vestuario de Jean recién lavado y planchado. Le dio el paquete al cara de caballo, y este suspiró aliviado.

-Al fin – dijo apretando el paquete contra su pecho – Nos vemos idiota – agregó antes de salir del departamento con una velocidad de correcaminos.

-¡Al menos un "gracias" hubiera bastado! – le gritó el oji-turquesa desde su puerta, viendo como Jean se metía al ascensor apretando el botón del primer piso apresuradamente.

**1: 30 pm.**

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso – sonrió Sasha con un hilo de saliva saliendo de sus labios. Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y felizmente el director no había asesinado a Jean, simplemente le dio una pequeña reprimenda por su tardanza.

El castaño cenizo se acercó al grupo con su almuerzo en manos. Se sentó a lado de Armin, quién lo comenzó a mirar de manera extraña, y además de eso, acercaba mucho su nariz a él.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? – preguntó Jean con molestia. El rubio se enderezó, pensando si era mejor decirlo o no.

-Sé que sonará raro, pero tienes el aroma de Eren – todos en la mesa se quedaron helados al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

-¿Disculpa? – Jean logró pronunciar esa pregunta, ya que había quedado en semi-shock como todos los demás que estaban en la mesa.

-B-bueno, es que Eren tiene un aroma peculiar que se debe a varios productos que combina cuando lava su ropa y… creo que… tu traje tiene ese olor – Armin estaba nervioso ya que Jean había puesto una cara de horror al escuchar lo que acaba de decir. El castaño cenizo reaccionó y olió la manga del chaleco.

Sí, era un aroma suave y delicioso, le hacía acordar a Eren.

**1: 02 am.**

El castaño oscuro se levantó de la cama frotándose los ojos. Estaban tocando a su puerta, y aquellos golpes le resultaban extraños ya que eran desesperadamente bruscos. Abrió para encontrarse con un chico de cabellos cenizos, quién lo miraba con su típica mirada de enojo.

A continuación Jean entró al departamento cerrando la puerta. Eren todavía seguía medio dormido, por lo que no captaba muy bien que pasaba.

-¿Jean? ¿Qué haces a estas horas? – preguntó el moreno dejando salir un bostezo.

-Tú… Tú lavaste mi vestuario, ¿No? – Jean se acercó atrevidamente a Eren aún con su semblante enojado. Al castaño se le fue el sueño en ese instante, y un sonrojo se le notaba en las mejillas.

-¿Eh…?

-¡Pregunte si tú lo lavaste!

-¿¡Porque habría de lavarte eso!?

-¡Justamente para eso vine!

-¿Ah?

-¿¡Porqué lavaste mi traje!? ¡Todos en el set comenzaron a verme raro!

-Jean… - el oji-turquesa le puso una mano en el hombro – con esa cara de caballo que tienes, TODOS te ven raro.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Tú eres el idiota por venir a mi casa a estas horas a preguntarme ese tipo de estupideces! ¿¡Qué si te lave el traje!? ¿¡Hay algún problema con eso!?

-¡Entonces si lo hiciste!

-¡No estoy diciendo que lo hice imbécil! ¡Largo de mi departamento!

-¡Dime porqué lo lavaste!

-¿¡Estas ebrio o qué!? ¿¡Quién viene a preguntar ese tipo de cosas a la una de la madrugada!?

-¡Pues yo!

-¡Largo!

-¡Que no!

-¡Escucha bien por lo que no lo voy a repetir! – Jean se quedó callado esperando a que el moreno continuara hablando – Lo hice porque… - soltó un suspiro – la lavandería no lava ropa de animales.

-¡Eren! – El mencionado comenzó a reírse – Maldito hijo de… - no terminó de hablar porque la mano del castaño le tapó la boca.

-Shhh, tengo vecinos por si no sabes – le dijo el más joven quitando su mano de los labios del otro. El castaño cenizo soltó un gruñido – como dije, _animales. _

-¡Cállate!

-¿Ahora que te dije la razón ya te irás? – peguntó el otro con impaciencia. Jean frunció el ceño.

-Aún no me has dicho la verdadera razón.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en saberlo?

-Para usar esa respuesta como excusa del porqué lo lavaste, ¡En el set me están haciendo bulliyng con el tema! ¡Creen que somos una maldita pareja! – Eren se quedó pensativo.

-Pero… si te digo la verdadera razón, solo empeorará las cosas – el moreno bajó la cabeza con un leve sonrojo.

-Oh vamos, no debe ser tan malo, anda dímelo – el del ojos turquesa se acercó a Jean, susurrándole algo en el oído. Al terminar de decirle, Jean tenía abierto los ojos como platos.

"_Maldito, con esa excusa me molestarán hasta que me muera"._

Al día siguiente, 8: 30 am.

-Y bueno, ¿Ya descubriste porque te lo lavó? – la pregunta de Armin le encendieron las mejillas.

-No, no quiso decirme – más bien, ojala nunca le hubiera dicho.

_Flashback. _

_-Oh vamos, no debe ser tan malo, anda dímelo – el del ojos turquesa se acercó a Jean._

_-Fue… porqué, me masturbé y me corrí en tu vestuario – dijo con voz seductora. _

_Fin de Flashback. _

Eso explicaba perfectamente por qué Eren había amanecido con un ojo morado.

"_Condenado marica pervertido de Jaeger" _pensó Jean frunciendo el ceño, mirando como cubrían con maquillaje esa mancha morada alrededor del ojo del moreno.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Aquí estamos con otro corto, que a diferencia del anterior, este fue más largo. ¿Les gustó? Lo escribí totalmente de corrido, me demoró entre veinte a treinta minutos creo…<strong>

**Oh, ¿Se imaginan el aroma de Eren? Yo sí, lo puedo sentir justo ahora, ¡Oh! ¡Esperen! Ese aroma es el de la comida de la cena XD.**

**Ya saben, si te gusto dale like (que no es Facebook!) si tienes alguna idea para el siguiente corto házmela saber en los comentarios, o si quieres que sea sorpresa para los demás lectores, entonces déjame un PM. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Au revoir. **

**PD: Me acabo de comprar el volume del manga "Shingeki no Kyojin", ¡Ahora sí soy imparable! Muajajajaja (Lo siento, cuando obtengo algo que siempre he esperado tener me creo imparable y que nadie en el mundo llegara a mi altura, seee, sonó muy arrogante, ¡Pero no soy arrogante por si acaso! … Bueno, solo un poquito, un 0.01%) **


	3. Pony 2

Corto 3: Pony 2.

-Muy bien muchachos, - el maestro de baja estatura comenzó a borrar la pizarra, deshaciéndose de todas esas palabras en francés que había escrito hace unos momentos, dejando el pizarrón completamente impecable, pero, ¿Se podía esperar menos de un fanático de la limpieza como lo era el maestro Levi? – en esta tarea trabajaran en parejas, ¿De acuerdo?

Varios de los alumnos se miraron con brillo en los ojos, sin embargo, ese brillo se desvaneció cuando el maestro dijo lo siguiente:

-Yo elegiré las parejas.

Estaba demás decir que el profesor tenía una extraña forma de amistar a sus alumnos entre sí. Cada vez que dejaban tareas en pareja o en grupos, los otros profesores dejaban a los alumnos escoger, pero Levi no, él escogía las parejas, y ponía juntos a los alumnos que no se llevaban bien, según él, para que se conozcan mejor y dejen de mandarse miradas asesinas en plena clase.

-Muy bien, la Srta. Ackerman con la Srta. Leonhardt – tanto la pelinegra como la rubia se miraron indiferentes. Por el bien de la humanidad, y de sus notas, ambas tenían que soportarse hasta que acabaran la tarea asignada. El profesor Levi asignó a todos con sus parejas, y vaya sorpresa que se dio Eren cuando lo asignaron con nada más y nada menos que con el cara de caballo, Jean Kirschtein. Es verdad que eran amigos, o algo así, pero la mayoría de veces discutían por cualquier tontería, y aunque no llegaban a los golpes, sí que se daban unas buenas gritadas, demasiados "escandalosas" para el profesor.

-Tienen hasta la próxima semana, ¿De acuerdo? – El maestro empezó a guardar sus cosas en su maletín, mientras que sus alumnos lo hacían en sus mochilas – Una historia de cincuenta páginas escrita en francés. _Au revoir _– fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del salón.

-Hey, Eren – escuchó la voz de Jean llamarlo. Se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el chico de cabello cenizo - ¿Dónde lo hacemos? ¿En mi casa o en la tuya?

"_¿Dónde lo hacemos? ¿En mi casa o en la tuya?"_ Esa pregunta se podría malpensar, sí que sí, Eren ya lo había hecho. Sintió un cosquilleo placentero al solo imaginarse que Jean lo preguntaba con _ese _sentido.

-¡Hey, Jaeger! – salió de sus pensamientos, ¡Maldición, debía recordar que no podía fantasear en público!

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, te escucho - dijo el oji-turquesa desviando la mirada al suelo.

-Estás distraído, - Eren miró de reojo al cara de caballo, y notó que había puesto una sonrisa burlona - ¿Qué? Acaso no te dieron tu lechecita esta mañana, ¿Eh, Jaeger?

¡Leche! No, no, ¡Era la leche del desayuno, leche de vaca… o de cabra! ¡Daba igual! ¡No era la _leche _que Eren en estos momentos estaba pensando!

-Mmm… un poco de leche no me vendría mal ahora – susurró.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Nada! – se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que dijo eso en voz alta – Hagamos la tarea en mi casa, ¿De acuerdo? _Au revoir _– tomó su mochila y salió casi corriendo del salón.

-Este chico es extraño – se dijo Jean para sí, tomando sus cosas también y saliendo del salón junto a su mejor amigo Marco.

* * *

><p>Eren apenas llegó a casa fue corriendo escaleras arriba a su habitación, pasando por alto el saludo de su madre.<p>

-¡Eren! – su madre entró de pronto al dormitorio de su hijo. Encontrándolo recostado en la cama con la almohada tapándole el rostro - ¿Eren? ¿Qué pasa? – Carla se acercó a él, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-¡Arg! – El chico se quitó la almohada de la cama mirando a su madre con aburrimiento – El profesor Levi nos dejó hacer una historia en francés de cincuenta páginas, debemos entregarla la semana que viene.

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta? – le preguntó su madre acariciándole el hermoso cabello castaño que tenía su hijo.

-No es solo la tarea, es más bien con quién me tocó tenerla – nadie más que su mejor amigo Armin, sabía que él estaba enamorado de Jean, así que una manera para "disimular" como le dijo su amigo rubio, era hacer creer a todo el mundo que no se llevaba bien con el cara de caballo, como fue desde un principio cuando se conocieron – El profesor me emparejó con Kirschtein.

Carla observó a su hijo unos momentos. Había algo raro en él, mencionaba el apellido de su compañero de una manera diferente a la de antes.

-Deberías alegrarte, su madre me dijo que Jean domina muy bien el francés.

-¿Ah? – el oji-turquesa puso una expresión de confusión.

-Ya sabes, Jean nació y vivió como siete años en Francia, pero con el tiempo que estuvo aquí como que se olvidó un poco el idioma, y cuando entró a secundaria pudo reforzarlo mejor. El punto es que la tarea será sencilla, te tocó un buen compañero – le sonrió dulcemente.

Eren se quedó algo perplejo. ¿Si tan bien dominaba Jean el francés, porque rayos no se sacaba las notas más altas en esa materia? El primero de la clase era Mikasa, quién además de alemán se sabía hablar japonés y ahora francés. Si ese era el idioma natal del muchacho, ¿Por qué no sacaba ventaja de eso para ser el mejor? ¿Cómo es que un tipo como él se conformaba con estar en el quinto o sexto puesto a sabiendas de su conocimiento?

-Dentro de unos minutos voy a salir, cuando termines de cambiarte bajas, tu almuerzo está en el microondas, ¿Ok? Si Jean llega antes le invitas un poco – le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación del chico. Eren se quedó unos minutos mirando hacia la puerta, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente se acordó de algo. Fue a su escritorio y prendió su laptop. Una vez prendida abrió el documento que recientemente estaba escribiendo. Sí, era esa historia en dónde Jean lo violaba en un establo. Se había quedado cerca de la mitad. Cerró el documento y fue al primer piso al almorzar.

* * *

><p>Con el estómago lleno, continuó escribiendo su historia.<p>

_Sintió su fría mano acariciar su abdomen, para segundos después deslizar sus largos dedos hacía los pezones del castaño. Empezó a juguetear con ellos, acariciando la punta de estos y posteriormente pellizcándolos de una manera que a Eren lo volvió completamente loco. _

_-Ngh… Jean – gimió entrecerrando los ojos. Aquellas nuevas sensaciones que el castaño cenizo le daba hacían que algo en su entrepierna despertara. Jean no lo dudó más y le quitó la camisa a Eren, dejando al castaño con el torso desnudo, provocando que sus mejillas mostraran un sonrojo, algo muy tierno, pensó el castaño cenizo. _

_Tomó al oji-turquesa de los hombros y lo empujó suavemente hasta que este se recostara en la paja. Ver al chico así de vulnerable hizo que se excitara aún más. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo suyo de una vez, sin embargo, quería que aquella experiencia sea algo inolvidable para el castaño. Se posicionó encima de Eren, acercando su boca a uno de sus pezones, para después lamerlos con lujuria, haciendo que el chico suelte el mejor sonido que Jean podría haber escuchado en su vida: sus gemidos. _

_Dejó de mordisquear aquellos puntos rosados para depositar besos por todo su abdomen, mientras hacía eso, sus manos se encargaban de abrir las piernas del castaño, rozando estas muy cerca del punto que haría a Eren explotar. _

_Llegó con sus besos hasta la cintura del pantalón. Quitó el botón de la prenda, y bajó con los dientes la cremallera, mirando al oji-turquesa con lujuria. El miembro del castaño ya comenzaba a dolerle por la presión de la tela, y sintió un gran alivio cuando Jean cumplió su deseo. Le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior de un solo golpe, liberando aquello que el castaño cenizo quería devorar. Eren sintió el aliento del otro chico muy cerca de su miembro, causándole una sensación placentera. Si así se sentía solo con su aliento, ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando este lo engullera todo en su boca? Jean tomó el miembro, subiendo su mano de arriba abajo lentamente, quería torturar más al chico, quería que le suplicase por más. _

_-Jean… - dijo su nombre con un gemido. Esos sonidos, esa respiración entrecortada, esos jadeos, y los deliciosos gemidos que salían de los labios del castaño eran lo que quería Jean. No lo pensó dos veces, le daría a Eren las mejores de las sensaciones. _

Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre lo sacó de la fantasía. Eren dejó de teclear, y dejando la laptop a un lado, miró hacía la ventana de su habitación. Era Jean.

El oji-turquesa bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, casi cayéndose en ellas en el proceso. Antes de abrir la puerta respiró el aire suficiente, y una vez que se encontraba calmado, recibió al castaño cenizo.

-Hola – intentó que su tono de voz fuera neutral, así como el del profesor Levi, ya que no quería que se notara lo emocionado que estaba por tener a Jean en su casa.

-Hola, ¿Estás listo? – le preguntó el castaño cenizo con una sonrisa. A Eren casi se le cae el corazón de su sitio, pero debía controlarse.

-Sí, pasa – cerró la puerta una vez que entró el otro chico – Mamá acaba de salir, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros.

-¿Qué? ¿Planeas hacer una fiesta? – le preguntó con ironía en su tono de voz.

-No idiota, me refiero a que si decidimos escuchar música podemos darle con todo el volumen.

-Genial porqué, tengo unos buenos discos de Heavy Metal en mi mochila, podemos poner…

-Ni de chiste escucho esa basura – le dijo mirándolo con desagrado. Probablemente en ese momento comenzarían otra pelea.

-Como quieras, de todos modos no podremos hacer la tarea con música – Eren se sorprendió por la calmada respuesta de parte del otro. Habría esperado algo como "¿Y acaso la música que escuchas no es basura también?" o un "Vete a la mierda Jaeger, por esa razón es que aún sigues juntándote con ese rubio maricón". Sin embargo no había nada, no había ningún comentario hiriente que provoque a Eren discutir con Jean. Sí, puede que estuviera enamorado del cara de caballo, pero eso no impedía que el castaño se defienda, aún si es verbalmente o a golpes.

-Ah… de acuerdo, hey, ¿Quieres comer algo? – ofreció el oji-turquesa como su madre le había dicho que haga.

-No gracias, estoy bien – Eren asintió, y ambos subieron hasta el dormitorio del castaño – tengo unas ideas para comenzar la historia, pero me vas a tener que ayudar con lo que sigue, ¿Ok?

-Sí – respondió - ¿Qué tienes en mente? – ambos se sentaron en la alfombra. Jean sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y un lápiz, y Eren hizo lo mismo.

-Ya que son cincuenta páginas debe ser una historia larga, pero no tanto, ¿Está bien si se trata de misterio?

-Mmm… - el castaño lo pensó un poco, no se le daba mucho el misterio, los género que le gustaban escribir era romance, aventura, y por supuesto, lujuria. Pero claro, no le iba a decir a Jean que escribieran algo con ese género - ¿Qué tal aventura? Pienso que el misterio podría ser un poco más largo, y además será enredado escribirlo.

-Sí, creo que sí – Jean comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno - ¿Y de que puede tratarse?

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no vemos los personajes?

-Ok, ¿El protagonista será un chico o una chica?

-Un chico.

-Bien, ¿Y los co-protagonistas?

-Mmm… Ya está, que sean la hermana adoptiva del protagonista y el mejor amigo de este.

-¡Ah! Y que el antagonista en vez de ser otra persona, que sea un monstruo.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo? ¿El coco? – ante esto ambos soltaron una leve risa.

-No idiota, puede ser un monstruo mitológico, o algo así, ¿Gigantes?

-¡Titanes!

-Eso es – el castaño cenizo terminó de escribir el último dato – Ya está, que se trate sobre un mundo en el cuál los titanes han acabo con la mayoría de la raza humana, y que los sobrevivientes hayan construido unos muros para resguardarse de esos monstruos.

-Claro, y que el protagonista haya nacido en todo ese caos y quiera ver el mundo exterior. Pero para hacerlo debe destruir a todos los titanes.

-Algunos compañeros y amigos morirán.

-Habrán muchas derrotas.

-Pero al final…

-¡De las murallas saldrán! – dijeron ambos al unísono. Eren nunca había sentido esa calidez que estaba teniendo con Jean, era como si los dos por fin habían encontrado algo en común.

-Te aseguro que sacaremos la mejor nota de la clase- sonrió Jean.

-Sí, ¿Y qué te parece si agregamos a un personaje como el profesor Levi? Ya sabes, para asegurarnos la nota – dijo Eren.

-Tal vez… ¿El mejor soldado de la humanidad?

-Sí, y que sea un fanático de la limpieza también – ambos rieron.

-Bien, pero antes de comenzar la historia quiero buscar más información acerca de los titanes, ¿Puedo? – señaló la laptop de Eren.

-Sí, tráela acá – señaló el piso. Jean se levantó, y tomó la laptop, colocándola enfrente de él. Quitó el protector de pantalla, y en el momento en que lo hizo, se llevó una sorpresa.

_-Jean… - dijo su nombre con un gemido. Esos sonidos, esa respiración entrecortada, esos jadeos, y los deliciosos gemidos que salían de los labios del castaño eran lo que quería Jean. No lo pensó dos veces, le daría a Eren las mejores de las sensaciones. _

Jean leyó ese párrafo del documento que Eren estaba escribiendo. El castaño al darse cuenta del sonrojo que su compañero tenía, y la expresión de sorpresa al mirar la pantalla de la laptop, se dio cuenta de su gran, GRAN, descuido.

-Eren… - Jean pudo articular palabra después de asimilar lo que acababa de leer - ¿¡Que mierda es esto!? – le gritó acercándose a él y agarrándolo de la camisa - ¡Tú eres el que escribe esas historias, ¿No?! ¡Tú eres el pervertido que las escribes!

-¡Jean, suéltame! – intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero eso solo hizo que sea más inevitable, ya que Jean jalaba la camisa que parecía que estaba punto de romperla.

-¿¡Cual es el propósito de eso!? ¿¡Quieres humillarme acaso!? ¿¡Planeabas mostrárselo a toda la escuela!?

-¡Jean, no! ¡Yo no haría eso!

-¿¡Entonces que mierda piensas cuando haces esas historias!? ¿¡Porque las haces!? ¿¡Acaso eres gay y estás enamorado de mí!? – Eren bajo la vista al escuchar eso, y sintió el empujón que Jean le dio al soltarle – Eso es vergonzoso Jaeger, te acepto cualquier otra broma, pero esta es un asco.

-No… - Eren se levantó del suelo, acomodándose la camisa –… No es una broma – Jean se dio vuelta para encararlo con la mirada, pero lo único con lo que se encontró era a un Eren con una expresión depresiva -… Esos escritos son mis deseos, Jean, yo te deseo.

Hubo un momento de silenció después de esto. El castaño cenizo se comenzó a calmar poco a poco, no arreglaría nada con golpes o gritos.

-Así que sí eres gay y estás enamorado de mí – Eren asintió lentamente. Jean chasqueó la lengua, agarró su cuaderno y lo metió a su mochila – Haré la mitad de la historia y te la mandaré por correo, tu terminarás la otra mitad.

-¿Eh?

-Haremos la tarea por separado, ya que tenemos la trama y los personajes solo necesitamos escribir, y para eso no es necesario que nos veamos – todo aquello lo dijo de una manera tan fría, que haría llorar a Eren en cualquier momento. Era más que evidente lo que significa eso, Jean lo estaba rechazando, e iba a evitarlo todo lo que pudiese.

-¡Jean! – el castaño tomó al otro de los hombros y lo tiró al suelo, para luego posicionarse encima de él. El de cabello cenizo lo miró con enojo.

-¿¡Que crees que estás…!? – sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, sí, los labios de Eren. El oji-turquesa sabía que después de esto Jean lo odiaría y que lo ignoraría a toda costa, pero antes de que eso sucediera, quería al menos sellar todo con un beso. Se separó lentamente de Jean, preocupándose por la expresión traumatizada del chico debajo de él.

-Jean… lo siento… - dijo aun cerca de su rostro. El castaño cenizo frunció el ceño.

-Comenzaré a odiarte Jaeger… – esas palabras le dolieron - … si se te ocurre decirle de esto al alguien – Jean se levantó como pudo y tiró a Eren debajo de él. El chico castaño lo miró con sorpresa, pero se dejó llevar al momento en que Jean lo besó, esta vez, como si se tratase de una bestia con hambre. Eren abrió un poco la boca para que Jean pudiese meter su lengua en esta, y así ambos roces de lengua hacían que algo en ellos despertara. El cenizo sujetó con una mano ambas muñeca del castaño, y pasó sus labios al cuello del oji-turquesa.

-Ah… Jean – gimió. Eren no se había equivocado al escribir que a Jean le fascinaban sus gemidos, en lo vida real era cierto, Jean lo acababa de descubrir. Mordisqueó un poco de la piel del castaño, cuando en eso, escucharon una voz femenina en el primer piso.

-¡Eren, ya llegué! – rápidamente Jean se quitó de encima del castaño, y Eren como pudo se levantó del suelo, arreglándose las prendas. Ordenaron todo cuando Carla entró a la habitación de su hijo.

-Hola Sra. Jaeger – saludó Jean con naturalidad. Tanto él como el castaño estaban sentados en la alfombra, aparentando hacer la tarea ya que tenían la laptop en medio y los cuadernos en mano.

-Hola Jean, que gusto verte – sonrió la mujer dulcemente - ¿Quieren algo de tomar? De seguro que el despistado de Eren no te ha ofrecido nada.

-No, no lo ha hecho – le dirigió una mirada divertida al mencionado.

-Eres un mentiroso, te ofrecí comida – respondió el castaño con la misma mirada.

-Bueno, entonces les traeré un par de refrescos, sigan con lo suyo – dijo Carla saliendo de la habitación. Ambos chicos se miraron.

-Me has dejado con las ganas – sonrió Eren con picardía.

-Ahora no idiota, tu mamá está aquí – ese comentario ilusionó al castaño, ¿O sea que si lo iban a hacer?

-¿De verdad… ibas a hacerlo? – preguntó con inocencia. Jean le sonrió.

-Ya que me deseas, ¿Por qué no? – aunque sonará arrogante, había despertado mucha ilusión en Eren.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo?

-¿Qué te parece si cumplo esa fantasía tuya? – señaló la laptop. Eren supo a lo que se refería, y sonrió el tan solo pensar que por primera vez, esa historia estaría basada en hechos reales.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es la continuación del primer corto: Pony. Sí, un título un tanto raro para un corto como este, pero bueno, era la continuación del otro, así que debía estar con este título para no confundirlos. <strong>

_**Au revoir **_**significa **_**Adiós.**_** (Lo menciono por si algunos no entendieron)**

**Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Sí, les metí su pequeña dosis de lime. Este cortó tiene otra continuación, y sí, será lemon, pero no les aseguro de que sea el siguiente corto que haré (Esperaré hasta que me supliquen con desesperación para subirlo, ok no, jajaja, lo subiré a su debido tiempo)**

**Siendo sinceros el resultado de este corto me dejó con un sabor en la boca (En pocas palabras, no me siento satisfecha) si notan algo que haya faltado en este capítulo me lo hacen saber, tal vez ahí me doy cuenta de ese ingrediente faltante. De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora, respondiendo los comentarios de los anónimos, los cuáles no puedo enviarles PM: **

**Aya: **Sí, yo también amo a estos (Neeeh, al hacer este fic eso es más que evidente) y digo lo mismo que tú, no hay muchos fics sobre estos dos, ¡Pero algún día cambiará eso! Espero…

¿Dejar la historia? ¡Jamás! A menos que uno de mis enemigos obtenga la Death Note y me mate en el proceso O.O. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que haya saciado esa sed de JeanxEren. Y gracias, siempre trato de mejorar con mis escritos.

**Butterfly: **Sí, ¿Quién no ama a Eren pervertido? Y como le dije a Aya, es triste que no haya tanto fics de ellos como los hay de Levi y Eren, pero aquí estamos algunas personas que escriben sobre este dúo para satisfacer la sed insaciable del JeanxEren. No me agradezcas, más bien te agradezco a ti por comentar.

**¡Los comentarios son mi combustible! ¡Son mi bebida energética! ¡Así que no dejen de hacerlo! **

**Bueno, me despido con un **_**au revoir **_**al estilo Levi (v) **


	4. Papá, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Corto 4: Papá, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

-Papá, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? – aquella pregunta, salida de los labios de su inocente hijo, fue para Jean Kirschtein como una batalla contra el titán colosal multiplicado por diez.

-¿Los bebés dices? – preguntó el cenizo con nerviosismo. Se rascó la nuca mientras dejaba el periódico en la mesa. ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de siete años ese proceso? –Esto… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu madre? Después de todo ella es la que te tuvo en su vientre, ¿No? – soltó una risilla nerviosa. El niño de cabellos cenizos y grandes ojos turquesa sonrió para llegar corriendo a la cocina, dónde se encontraba su querida madre preparando el almuerzo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! - llamó el niño. La hermosa joven posó sus ojos en el pequeño.

-¿Si, mi vida? – preguntó con esa sonrisa que derretía el alma a cualquiera.

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? – a la castaña se le cayó el cucharon que tenía en mano, y una sonrisa algo torcida se formó en sus labios.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu padre?

-Él me dijo que te preguntara a ti.

"_Condenado cara de caballo"_ pensó ella.

-B-bueno, ¿Qué te parece si te lo DECIMOS después del almuerzo? – gritó esa palabra para que sea audible a su marido, quién tosió al escucharla decir aquello. La hora del almuerzo llegó, luego terminó, y el hombre con cara de caballo no pudo zafarse del agarre de su esposa, quién lo miraba como diciendo: "_Los hacemos los dos o esta noche te quedas en el sofá". _Se sentaron en la sala. La pareja en un mueble y su pequeño hijo enfrente de ellos.

-Bueno, para empezar, un hombre y una mujer deben amarse un montón para poder tener un hijo, ¿Entiendes? – Comenzó Jean la explicación, pero casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio a su hijo apuntando lo que acababa de decir - ¿Qué escribes pequeño?

-Anotó las explicaciones para no olvidarme – dijo el chiquillo dejando de escribir.

-Bueno, ahora le toca hablar a tu madre.

-¿Eh?

-Anda, es tu turno – le dio un leve codazo a su esposa.

-Y pues bueno, cuando demuestran que se quieren bastante pues… esto… el bebé crece adentro de la pancita de mami. Y luego la llevan al hospital y el bebé nace, eso es todo – Eren soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Y exactamente como el bebé llega a la barriga de mamá? – ambos esposos se miraron, suplicando que ocurriese un milagro que la salvasen de esta. Sin embargo nada pasó, y el pequeño de la familia Kirschtein recibió unas explicaciones totalmente bizarras que anotó en su cuaderno.

-¿Algo más? – preguntó Jean, quién se encontraba algo sudoroso y despeinado al igual que Eren.

-Creo… que eso es todo – el niño de ojos turquesa se levantó del mueble y fue director a su cuarto.

La pareja suspiró.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas que se creerá esa mentira? – le preguntó Eren a Jean.

-No lo sé, pero una vez que entre a secundaria ni nos tocará el tema por la vergüenza – concluyó el castaño cenizo.

…**Ocho años después…**

El hijo de la pareja Kirschtein cayó de sentón en el inodoro. Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos ámbar grisáceo.

-Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó el oji-turquesa al muchacho pelinegro que tenía casi encima. El otro chico sonrió pícaramente, acercando sus labios a la oreja del castaño cenizo.

-Hey… - le susurró soltando un ronroneo – hagamos bebés – esas dos palabras hicieron que los ojos turquesas del joven se abrieran como dos enormes platos.

-¿Be…bés?

…**Tres horas después…**

Un atractivo adolescente de cabellos cenizo y ojos turquesas cerró de un golpe la puerta de su casa. Encima que tenía un horrible dolor en la espalda por lo que sucedió en los baños de la escuela hace un rato, también estaba muy enojado por haber vivido engañado casi toda su vida. Encontró a sus _queridos _padres en la sala, conversando animadamente.

-Cariño, - le sonrió Eren a su hijo – que bien que llegas temprano, hemos hecho arreglos para que mañana…

-¡Me mintieron! – gritó el joven. La pareja se miró confundida - ¡Los bebés no se hacen como ustedes lo dijeron! ¡Y encima es doloroso! – después de eso salió corriendo a su habitación, dejando a Jean y Eren totalmente perplejos.

-¡Dijiste que no tocaría el tema! – le recordó la castaña a su esposo.

-Es lo más común – Jean se quedó pensativo – Espera, ¿Dijo… _y encima es doloroso_?

Eren alzó una ceja.

-¿O sea que ya lo hizo? ¡Un momento! ¡A los hombres no les duele nada! – gritó Eren levantándose del sillón de pronto.

-O sea que eso significa que…

-¡Arg! ¡Voy a matar a Levi y al marica de su hijo en este instante! – la castaña fue corriendo hasta la entrada de la puerta, seguida de su esposo quién intentaba detenerla.

-Hey, cálmate – Jean la agarró por los hombros.

-¡Y encima me mintieron con lo de la mujer! ¡Dos hombres también pueden tener bebés! ¡Si quedó embarazado ustedes se encargan! – les gritó su hijo desde su ventana, haciendo que los vecinos y las personas que pasaban se les quedaran viendo raro.

-¿Este niño no presta atención en clase o qué? – se preguntó Jean, viendo como su esposa estaba roja de la furia.

-No me importa que no preste atención, - parecía que Eren estaba a punto de estallar – mi amor, vayamos a visitar a los Ackerman.

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!

* * *

><p><strong>Demoró unos quince minutos, pero valió la pena. Aquí el primer corto con Fem! Eren, ¿No es una ternura su hijo? ¿No es tan sexy su hijo (de adolescente claro)? Jejeje, bien pervertido el hijo de Levi, y hablando de eso, ¡Aquí viene la cosa buena! <strong>

**Como ya habrán visto, no he puesto los nombres de los hijos por una razón, y es… ¡Que ustedes elijan el nombre! O bueno, en este caso yo elegiré el nombre, jijiji. Este pequeño concurso consiste en darme nombres para el hijo de Eren y Jean y el de Levi y… Bueno, su pareja ya la descubrirán más adelante. El nombre que más me parezca adecuado para ambos personajes se los pongo, y el que me dio la idea le hago un capítulo especial, ¡Wiiiii! **

**Para que se guíen más o menos aquí les dejo con la personalidad de ambos chicos (¡Que me darán bastante yaoi!):**

…**.. Kirschtein (15 años): **Es un muchacho adorable igual que su madre, muy honesto como su padre, y está dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí para cualquier cosa, ¿Mencioné que tenía el temperamento y la testarudez de Eren? Creo que no, pero ya lo dije.

…**.. Ackerman (15 años): **El chico es un total pervertido que ha fijado su vista en …. Kirschtein, y no tardará en hacerlo suyo (Dah! En este capítulo ya lo hizo) además der ser un buen alumno es bastante atractivo y popular, ¿Pero podrá conquistar el corazón del chico oji-turquesa? Esa es otra historia.

**Ambos personajes aparecerán en algunos cortos, no los haré protagonistas porque el fic no se trata de ellos, pero harán sus apariciones, y hasta la siguiente espero tener los nombres. **

**Así que sí, dejen los nombres en los comentarios, y el que más me guste le hago el capítulo especial. (Posiblemente sea la continuación lemon del capítulo 3, jajaja, ¡Yeah!)**

**Sayonara… ¡O más bien! Au revoir. **

**PD: Creo que a algunos les dije que actualizaría en unos días, sin embargo este corto se me vino a la cabeza de pronto y dije: ¡No! ¡Tengo que escribirlo y subirlo ahora! Y aquí estamos, espero que les haya gustado. **


	5. Te amo aunque estés muerto

Corto 5: Te amo aunque estés muerto.

31 de Octubre. ¿Cómo se la había pasado esta vez? Bueno, aparte de ir disfrazado de hombre lobo a la casa de Connie, había conocido a una persona muy interesante.

Aquel chico estaba disfrazado de vampiro, y la verdad es que se veía muy sexy con colmillos. Le quedaba bien ya que era pálido y tenía el cabello negro, lo único malo es que era un tanto bajito. Levi Ackerman, aquel hombre vampiresco que hizo sonrojar al castaño más de una vez en esa fiesta, ¿Lo volvería a ver?

-¿En qué piensas? – escuchó una voz. Giró su cabeza para ver al espectro que tenía a lado de la cama. A pesar de que su color era de un azul transparente, se podía apreciar sus facciones y el color original de su cabello, piel y ojos. Usaba una camisa entre abierta, dejando ver una parte de su pecho, y unos pantalones. Toda la ropa era blanca a los ojos del castaño oji-turquesa, y tenían un leve brillo que lo hacía ver como lo que era; un fantasma.

-En nada Jean – le respondió dándole la espalda. Había conocido al espectro la primera noche que se mudó al departamento. Su reacción al verlo levitando cerca de su armario fue la típica gritada de horror y el cubrirse entre las sábanas mientras temblaba. Pero el miedo le pasó cuando el fantasma comenzó a hablarle, se presentó con el nombre de Jean Kirschtein, y había mencionado algo de que anteriormente él vivía en ese departamento, pero que murió por razones que no recordaba. Prácticamente no recordaba nada de su vida cuando era humano.

Eso fue el primer día, los primeros meses el castaño ya ni podía aguantar al espectro. Discutían por la más mínima tontería, y todo era ocasionado por el estrés que tenía el oji-turquesa. La universidad lo estaba sofocando en ese tiempo, y apenas llegaba a casa, se desquitaba con Jean apenas lo veía, y claro, como el fantasma no se quedaba atrás, él también le respondía, aumentando más el fuego de su discusión.

Pasados esos meses, y cuando Eren estaba más tranquilo, ambos pudieron, por así decirlo, encontrar un momento en que se llevaran bien. Prácticamente se volvieron amigos, a veces discutían, pero ya no era tanto como antes.

-¿Te… te gustó ese hombre que conociste en la fiesta? – preguntó el cenizo. Eren soltó un suspiro melancólico.

-Bueno… - comenzó a hablar – es muy atractivo y tiene una personalidad interesante, digo, a pesar de mostrarse frío, parece… que es más cálido de lo que aparenta –se sonrojó.

-¿Planeas volverlo a ver? – el oji-turquesa se dio vuelta, para estar cara a cara de nuevo con el fantasma. Le sonrió con burla.

-¿Estás celoso?

-Ya quisieras – bufó Jean dándole un leve golpe en el hombro. Aquel tacto hizo que un escalofrío corriera por el cuerpo del vivo.

-Bueno, tal vez lo vea algún día, como está en el círculo de mis amigos es probable que lo vuelva a ver – se echó boca arriba, mirando el techo - ¿Crees que pueda llegar a gustarle?

-Eren… - Jean se acercó al castaño, acercando sus labios a los de él – Si tú has llegado a gustarme, ¿Por qué no a él? – le susurró casi rosando sus labios, para luego juntarlos en un beso. Ese contactó se sintió frío, pero era obvio, Eren era un ser vivo, mientras que Jean era un espectro, por inercia cualquier contacto que le diese le mandaría escalofríos.

Ya había olvidado como, o porqué, pero tan solo un par de meses atrás, ambos comenzaron a tener sentimientos uno por el otro. Fue difícil aceptarlos, pero con el tiempo, pudieron expresar lo que sentían mediante una noche de pasión. A partir de ahí, ambos comenzaron una extraña relación de vivo/muerto. Sin embargo, Jean sabía que aquello solo iba a perjudicar la vida de Eren, y no, no quería eso para su novio. Por eso un día le propuso que se buscara a alguien más, un ser humano vivo como él. Eren se negó a hacerlo, y se puso terco a todo lo que Jean le dijera. Sin embargo, el castaño llegó a comprender que no podían continuar con esa relación, solo se hacía daño, y es así como terminó ahora.

Se separó del espectro al necesitar aire.

-Jean, - lo apegó más a él colocando sus brazos en su cuello – no quiero amar a otro ser más que a ti.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

-Aquí vamos otra vez – dijo con desgano. Ya sabía lo que seguía. Le diría lo mucho que lo amaba, y la idea de enamorarse de otra persona era algo que no entraba en su cabeza. Sin embargo, esa noche se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

-Jean, yo… prometo que me iré con otro, ¿Sí? Pero antes… quiero que esta noche sea la última vez que me hagas tuyo.

-Eren, yo no… - no pudo decir nada, ya que los labios del menor comenzaron a devorar los suyos.

"_Por favor, te pido que esta sea la última vez que me hagas tuyo con vida"._

El castaño comenzó a desvestirse, siendo contemplado por los ojos del de cabellos cenizos. A pesar de ser un espectro, Jean podía excitarse, y justo era eso lo que sentía al ver al moreno quitándose sus prendas.

"_Bésame mientras aún respire." _

Eren se echó boca arriba, acomodando su cabeza entre las almohadas, esperando a que el espectro se posicione encima de él.

"_Ámame…"_

Las ropas de Jean comenzaron a desaparecer, dejándolo igual de descubierto como el oji-turquesa.

"… _Mientras mi corazón siga latiendo"._

Sintió ese frío encima suyo, ese frío que solo Jean le provocaba.

-Amanecerás muy cansado mañana – le susurró el fantasma en el oído.

-No me importa, - el castaño se abrazó del cuello ajeno – hazme recordar esta noche por lo que me queda de vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les consolará saber que hay segunda parte de este corto? Jejeje, lo pondré mañana como especial de Halloween, y sí, el siguiente capítulo es lemon, solo lemon. Espérense unas cuantas horitas.<strong>

**¿Un humano puede tener sexo con un fantasma? Investigué del tema y dicen que sí, o al menos eso me dieron a entender. Que se disfruta más que haciéndolo con otro ser vivo. Jajaja, Eren lo disfrutará al máximo el corto que viene.**

**Buenos, nos estamos viendo, hasta mañana. Au revoir. **


	6. Te amo aunque estés muerto-parte 2

Corto 6: Te amo aunque estés muerto-parte 2 (Especial Halloween)

El tacto frío que le brindaron los dedos largos de Jean cuando corrieron por su abdomen, hicieron que el castaño arqueara la espalda. El frío del espectro combinado con la calentura del momento, le daban una sensación indescriptible, y Eren quería sentirla al máximo, pues esta iba a hacer la última vez que sintiera aquel placer sobrenatural. Jean fundió sus labios con los del oji-turquesa en un beso hambriento, el cenizo se preguntaba cómo podría aguantar los celos que sintiera cuando Eren esté con otra persona. Deshizo esos pensamientos, por el momento debía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Ingresó su lengua por la boca del menor, luchando para que el moreno no lo dominara. Eren comenzó a sentir cosquilleos, y se fueron intensificando cuando sintió el miembro del espectro rozando el suyo.

-Jean… - pronunció en un gemido, que fue acallado en un intenso beso. El mayor comenzó a moverse lentamente, su objetivo era hacer que ambos miembros rozasen, provocando suspiros y pequeño jadeos de parte de Eren.

El moreno quería más, por lo que separó su boca de la de Jean y, agarrando su cabeza, lo obligó a que besara su cuello, acto que el castaño cenizo hizo gustoso. Lamió con su fría lengua el cuello del menor, haciendo que se retorciera en un escalofrío. Sus labios fueron bajando poco a poco, hasta parar en sus pezones. Al principio los tocó con sus dedos, pellizcándolos levemente y acariciándolos en forma circular.

-Ngh… Jean – gimió Eren al sentir la fría y extrañamente húmeda lengua de su pareja lamiendo su pezón derecho. Por momentos la succionaba, y luego le daba suaves mordiscos. Lo mismo hizo con el izquierdo. El castaño oscuro ya no aguantaba, e intentó bajar su mano para masturbarse, sin embargo, Jean se lo impidió, sujetando ambas muñecas con una mano, colocándolas arriba de la cabeza del oji-turquesa.

-Está será la última vez Eren, - le susurró en un tono ronco y seductor, sintiendo el frío aliento del espectro en su oído – así que déjame que yo sea el único en brindarte placer.

Con la otra mano libre, el oji-miel comenzó masturbar al moreno.

Gemidos y jadeos salían de los labios del menor cada vez que Jean bajaba y subía su mano. El frío y el calor, una combinación perfecta, pero este era solo el comienzo de lo que se vendría más adelante. Sin avisar, Jean, acercó su rostro al erecto miembro de su compañero, dándole pequeñas lamidas en el glande, torturando más al castaño quién comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Por favor… - soltó un gemido después de decir eso – te… te necesito Jean – y seguido de esto sintió una gran oleada placer. El mencionado se metió la hombría del moreno entera a la boca. Eren arqueó la espalda, hundiendo su cabeza más en las almohadas, dejando salir gemidos agudos que fueron el motor para que el espectro haga lo siguiente. Devorando el miembro del oji-turquesa, Jean comenzó a dilatar la entrada de este. No era necesario lubricante o saliva, el hecho de que estaba hecho de ectoplasma ayudaba bastante. Eren casi pierde el conocimiento al sentir un segundo dedo entrar. Se sentía extraño, era un poco complicado de expresar, pero lo que sí se podía entender es que lo estaba pasando de maravilla. El castaño cenizo hizo un movimiento de tijeras con ambos dedos, y al cabo de un rato insertó otro más.

-Jean… J-Jean – el cuerpo del moreno comenzó a tener espasmos. Con los tres dedos dentro de él y la boca del oji-miel succionando su miembro, era suficiente para llegar al orgasmo - ¡Ah! ¡Jean! ¡Me vengo! – advirtió. El castaño cenizo aumento la velocidad con que penetraba a Eren, e incluso se metió todo el miembro a la boca - ¡JEAN! – se corrió, y el semen del castaño fue a parar a la garganta del espectro. Escuchó un "glup" mientras recuperaba la respiración – Jean… - el mayor se acercó a Eren y le dio un tierno beso, para luego abrir las piernas de este. El oji-turquesa sintió algo entrar en él, era frío y muy extraño, pero no era nada de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Jean comenzó a darle leves estocadas, que fueron aumentando poco a poco.

-Ngh… Eren… - jadeó al sentir la estrechez del moreno. Ya lo habían hecho varias veces anteriormente, sin embargo, las paredes anales del chico seguían apretando el miembro de Jean de la misma manera que lo había vuelto loco la primera vez que lo hicieron. El castaño oscuro comenzó a sentir nuevamente esos cosquilleos, notando como su miembro nuevamente despertaba. A partir de ese momento, ambos lo hicieron como si fuese la última vez, bueno, efectivamente era la última vez que lo harían de ese modo.

-Jean, Jean… ¡Ah! – Eren gemía como nunca. La sensación que el espectro le daba era una combinación entre desesperación y placer, frío y calor… era algo sobrenatural. Jean apresó los labios del castaño con un beso profundo y algo melancólico. No quería que esto acabara, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría cuando amaneciera – Toma todo de mí Jean, ngh… ¡Ah! ¡No te resistas!

Decirle no a esa petición sería algo lamentable. Jean embistió más rápido al moreno, sabía que al día siguiente estaría débil, pero eso no le importaba ya, si esta era la última vez debía ser inolvidable. El espectro se inclinó hacía Eren, y este aprovechó en enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del castaño cenizo, de ese modo, las embestidas fueron más profundas, logrando que el miembro de Jean tocará el punto enloquecedor de Eren; su próstata.

-¡Jean! ¡Sí, más rápido! – sus gemidos se agudizaron, sentía que la garganta estaba a punto de reventarle, más bien, sentía que todo dentro de él estaba por explotar.

-Eren… - los gemidos de Jean eran roncos, y sus jadeos aumentaron cada embestida que daba, definitivamente estaba a punto de llegar al clímax – E-Eren… te… te amo – dijo. Una oleada de placer inundó su cuerpo espectral.

-¡J-Jean! ¡Jean! ¡Ah, ngh! ¡Aaaaah! – el castaño gritó agudamente, corriéndose en su abdomen y en el del fantasma. Posteriormente sintió algo húmedo dentro de él, así que supo que Jean también había llegado al orgasmo. Las respiraciones de ambos tomaron su tiempo en regularizarse, y cuando Eren estaba más tranquilo, cayó en un profundo sueño.

El castaño cenizo se sentía culpable por eso, al momento de hacerlo le había quitado bastante energía al cuerpo del moreno. Se acostó a lado de su novio, acariciándole los cabellos mientras depositaba un delicado beso en sus labios. Él no necesita dormir, pero haría una excepción esta vez, así que cerró los ojos, y se sumió al mundo de los sueños abrazado del joven oji-turquesa.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco los ojos de Eren se acostumbraron a la luz. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo y se sentía demasiado cansado. Quiso levantarse, pero no pudo. Esperó un rato, y logró sentarse en la cama.<p>

-¿Jean? – llamó a su amante fantasma. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna –Jean, mi amor, ¿Estás aquí? – nada. Digirió su mirada al despertador, marcaban las cuatro de la tarde. A la hora que se mostraba ahí Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Tanto había dormido? ¿Dónde estaba Jean? -¡Jean! – lo volvió a llamar. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba pudo salir de la cama al baño. Se dio una ducha y luego fue a comer algo.

Mientras comía el sándwich que acababa de prepararse, varias preguntas asaltaron su mente, ¿Dónde estaba Jean? ¿Se había marchado? Tal vez, ¿Había decidido por abandonarlo? Era lo más lógico, ya que la noche anterior le había dicho que esa sería la última vez que ambos estarían juntos. Dejó de comer, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. No podía, nunca amaría a alguien como lo hacía con Jean, ni siquiera con Levi, a pesar de que desarrolló una atracción por él esa noche en la fiesta. Dejó el sándwich a medio comer, y con una mirada sombría y perdida se fue a su habitación.

Se sentó al borde su cama con la mirada ida, perdido en sus pensamientos. No podían estar juntos porque Jean era un espíritu, y él un ser humano. Se lamentaba tanto no haberlo conocido con vida.

Vida.

Esa palabra resonó en su mente. Jean no podía volver a vivir, pero Eren... Él si podía morir. Se levantó y se acercó a su armario, abriéndolo. Miró entre la ropa colgada, y sacó un traje elegante que solía usar para ceremonias importantes. Se desvistió, y lentamente comenzó a colocarse las otras prendas. Se quedaba pensando si estaba bien lo que hacía, las consecuencias que traería su decisión, las personas a la que afectaría. No le importó. Se miró en el espejo una vez que terminó de vestirse, ¿Realmente lo haría? Fue a su cómoda y abrió un cajón. Comenzó a rebuscar entre la ropa hasta encontrar el objeto de su búsqueda; una pistola. ¿Porqué tenía un arma escondida? Sencillo, ya había intentado hacer esto antes.

"_Sin él, aunque siga vivo, me sentiré muerto"._

Agarró su celular y marcó el número de su mejor amigo.

-_¿Sí? _– le contestó el rubio desde el otro lado de la línea.

"_Si me quedo con otro, solo lo haré sufrir, mi amor sería fingido". _

-Armin, - dijo con un tono seco mientras se acostaba en la cama – necesito que vengas a mi departamento, urgente.

-_¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? – _preguntó su amigo preocupado. Eren se acomodó entre la cama desordenada. Miró el techo, como esperando algo, una señal que evitase lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes - no había marcha atrás, no esta vez, era vivir sin Jean o morir y seguir a su lado, la decisión estaba tomada. Acercó la pistola a su cabeza.

"_Si la única manera de estar a su lado es dejar de vivir…"_

-Armin.

-¿Sí?

-Hazme un favor, - las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro del moreno – entiérrenme a lado de Jean Kirschtein.

"_Entonces moriré". _

Y lo último que el rubio pudo escuchar de esa llamada fue un disparo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada mejor para comenzar una reunión que actualizando un capítulo de tu historia. ¡Hello! Me presento aquí con el capítulo especial de Halloween, y por cierto, ¡Que tengan un terrorífico y lindo día! Me encuentro ahora en casa de una amiga, estamos reunidos toda la mancha para pasar una noche de brujas como se debe. Todavía faltan algunos, así que por eso aproveché en actualizar desde mi cel. <strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el primer lemon de este fic? Van a estar premiados, el siguiente corto es la tercera parte de "Pony", y sí, tiene lemon también. Espero que les haya encantado, puse sudor y sangre en escribir esto (Nah, la verdad es que no, pero exagerar de vez en cuando no hace mal a nadie)**

**Ahora a responder los comentarios anónimos:**

**Butterfly: **Sí, los estudio son difíciles, (Yo me pongo loca solo con los quehaceres de la escuela) sin embargo gracias por leerme, me alegra el hecho de que te gustaran los demás capítulos. No tendrás que esperar mucho para la continuación de Pony, en unos días estaré actualizando. Sí, me divertí escribiendo a esos dos explicando el proceso a su hijo, (Nice! Eres la primera en mandarme nombres, me gusta bastante Dante, pero este le pondría para el hijo de Levi. Dante Ackerman, ¡Me encanta! Si nadie te supera te haré tu capítulo especial, jejeje) ¡Si es posible que un humano tenga secso con un fantasma/espíritu/espectro/lo que sea! Se les llama incubos (masculinos) y súcubos (femeninos), ahorita no te podría explicar con detalle cómo es todo este tema, pero te dejo para que puedas investigar si te pica la curiosidad. En fin, gracias por leer este humilde fic.

**¡Gracias a todos ustedes por leerme! Tanto a los que comentan como que no, sé que hay lectores silenciosos por aquí. Bueno, nos estamos viendo hasta la próxima amigos, au revoir y… ¡Feliz Halloween! **


	7. Te amo aunque estés muerto-parte 3

Corto 7: Te amo aunque estés muerto-parte 3.

Jean regresó al departamento alrededor de las seis de la tarde, hora en que supuso que Eren ya se encontraba despierto, pero al entrar ahí, se encontró con algo inesperado.

Todos los amigos y familiares que Eren le había contado que tenía estaban ahí, llorando y consolándose, ¿Qué había pasado? El castaño no se encontraba con ellos, y Jean pudo ver algunas personas adentro de la habitación del moreno. Levitó hacía allá, y lo vio.

Había empalidecido. Sus párpados cerrados ya no dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos, que seguramente habían perdido el brillo. Al tacto humano debía de estar frío. Sin embargo, tenía una mirada serena, calmada… en paz.

Había una venda en su cabeza, la cual tenía unas leves manchas de sangre. Mikasa, la hermana de Eren, se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, escondiendo su rostro entre las sábanas, ocultando su llanto. A su atrás estaba Armin, su mejor amigo, que consolaba a la pelinegra con palabras que Jean no prestó atención, ya que estaba concentrado en asimilar la nueva presencia que se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Eren? – el mencionado dirigió su mirada al otro espectro, que estaba en el marco de la puerta. El castaño oscuro, que ahora resplandecía en un tono azulado, sonrió al verlo.

-Jean, volviste – dijo acercándose a él. El castaño cenizo no podía creerlo. Su Eren estaba… muerto – Creí que me dejarías después de lo que pasó anoche – envolvió a su novio en un abrazo, sin embargo, el oji-miel no respondió al afecto, se quedó en su posición actual, en un estado de shock – Estoy tan feliz, - le susurró al oído – tuve el valor para hacerlo, y ahora estaremos juntos.

Ante esto Jean empujó a Eren, rompiendo el contacto entre ambos. Tenía la mirada pérdida, estaba confundido, asustado, preocupado. El castaño pudo notarlo, e intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

-¡No! – gritó, sorprendiendo al menor - ¡No está bien! ¡Idiota, te has suicidado! – señaló el cuerpo sin vida. Eren lo miró de reojo, con un semblante serio.

-¿Y?

-¿¡Como que "Y"!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡En que pensabas cuando lo hiciste!?

-¡Pensaba en ti! – el oji-miel sintió una punzada en su interior. Se sentía culpable, él no quería esto para Eren.

-¿Por qué…? - agachó la cabeza - ¡Tenías una vida por delante! ¡Maldición Eren, eras joven todavía!

-¿¡Y!?

-¡Te esforzarte tanto en tus estudios, ya estabas por terminar la universidad! ¿¡Has malgastado todo esto por mí!? ¡Eres un idiota, un estúpido, un…! – no terminó de hablar al sentir lo labios del otro sobre los suyos. Se separó de él rápidamente, mirándolo con reproche.

-Nada de eso me sirve, - susurró – si no estás a mi lado.

-Eren…

-¡Sería miserable! – Ahora le tocaba al castaño hablar - ¡Acabaría mis estudios siendo bastante joven, tal vez conocería a alguien, tendría dinero, mi futuro sería maravilloso! ¿¡Pero y qué!? ¿¡Si no voy a ser feliz de que sirven esas cosas!? – Jean no le contestó - ¡Dime!

-Yo…

-Jean, - el castaño volvió a acercarse a su compañero – Cuando lo hice me sentí feliz – el otro lo miró con sorpresa – porque sabía que al fin podría estar junto a ti, muerto, pero a tu lado – Eren escondió su rostro en el hombro del castaño cenizo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, y esta vez el abrazo fue correspondido.

-Eren.

-¿Mm?

-Te amo, - susurró – te amo aunque estés muerto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jean Kirschtein<strong>_

_**1987-2012**_

_**Eren Jaeger**_

_**1989-2014**_

"_**Nadie sabe de dónde se conocen, pero creemos que ambos tuvieron una hermosa historia. Ahora podrán reencontrarse, y disfrutar de su compañía en una mejor vida"**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Que levante la mano el que terminó llorando! <strong>

**-…**

**¿Nadie? Ah bueno. ****¡Surprise bitches! Jejeje, nadie se esperaba una tercera parte de este corto (Bueno, solo una lectora lo sabía, pero no diré quién es, que se delate ella misma, XD) me animé a subir una continuación gracias a que me insistente amiga me rogó a que lo haga (tenemos una relación como la de Jean y Eren, nos amamos pero nos odiamos al mismo tiempo) leyó el corto ayer que estaba en un reunión con mis amigos, y comenzó a sermonearme de que no podía acabar así y bla, bla, bla. **

**De todos modos este corto se lo dedico a ella (Andrea, si estás leyendo esto será mejor que no se te suban los humitos, que igual tu intento de cosplay ayer fue fatal :P)**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta última parte, y que hayan pasado un bonito día ayer. Nos estamos viendo en el siguiente corto (y sí, es la tercera parte de Pony) Au revoir! **


	8. Con las yeguas no se juega

Corto 8: Con las yeguas no se juega.

-Vamos Eren, tu puedes – le animó Reiner, el castaño sin embargo estaba indeciso. Desde el primer momento en que se vieron, ambos se dieron cuenta de que nunca se llevarían bien, y ella se lo recalcó fuertemente. En el almuerzo, en los entrenamientos, incluso en los momentos de descanso, no había un día en que no discutieran, y eso ya estaba aburriendo a sus compañeros. Y por si las cosas no resultaban peores, en cada pelea, hombres y mujeres apoyaban a su género, y muchas veces ocurrían disputas entre todos, volviendo la situación en un tremendo caos. Pero ahora el orgullo de Eren Jaeger dependía de un hilo, todo por culpa de esa maldita cara de yegua. Estaba decidido, iba a hacerlo.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al grupito de chicas, conformado por Sasha, Mina, Christa, Ymir, y por supuesto su víctima, Jeanne Kirschtein. Apenas dio un paso, escuchó detrás de él las risas contenidas de sus amigos, de verdad que se morían por ver esto. Aceleró el paso, por suerte la castaña ceniza estaba dándole la espalda, era la perfecta posición para ejecutar su plan. Ya estaba a unos metros, y luego a unos centímetros…

¡PLAP!

Ese estruendoso sonido entró al oído de todos, haciendo que desviaran sus miradas a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Christa, Mina y Sasha se quedaron con la boca abierta, e Ymir se limitó a hacer una mueca rara. Aunque Eren no la veía, sabía que Jeanne estaba roja de la furia, ¿O tal vez… roja de la vergüenza? La oji-miel movió lentamente su cuerpo, hasta quedar frente a frente con Eren. Como el castaño supuso, la chica estaba roja, tal vez por ambas cosas.

-Qué… ¿¡Qué mierda pretendes Jaeger!? – le gritó a la cara, haciendo que el oji-turquesa de un respingo se aleje un poco - ¡Guárdate las nalgadas para tu hermana! – Eren se enojó por lo que dijo, nadie se metía con Mikasa, y ya estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia ella, pero se detuvo al reparar en la presencia de Keith Shadis.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? – gritó el calvo hombre, asustando a los presentes. Miró a Eren y Jeanne, y supuso que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Jaeger! ¡Kirschtein! – Los señaló - ¡Sin cena hoy y me limpian el sótano!

-¿¡Qué!? – dijeron ambos jóvenes a la vez.

-¡Yo no hice nada, fue Eren que empezó todo! – se defendió la castaña ceniza. Miró a sus compañeros con desesperación, esperando que la apoyen con lo que acababa de decir.

-¡A mí me importa una mierda quién de ustedes empezó! ¡Me limpian el sótano esta noche! – con eso Shadis se fue, dejando a una Jeanne hecha una furia, y a un Eren que la miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¡Me las pagarás Jaeger, vas a ver! – gritó la oji-miel alzándole el dedo medio. Caminó furiosa hacía su habitación, ignorando las risas de Eren y sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, cuando el sol se ocultó, sin nada en el estómago, Eren y Jeanne bajaron al asqueroso sótano a cumplir con su deber. El oji-turquesa prendió las antorchas, posteriormente agarrando una escoba para comenzar con la limpieza. Sin embargo, notó que Jeanne solo se había sentado en una silla vieja mirándose las uñas. Frunció el ceño.<p>

-¿Qué no piensas limpiar? – le preguntó con molestia.

-Tú empezaste esto, tú lo terminas – le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo. Eren frunció más el ceño. Agarró otra escoba y se acercó a la chica.

-Anda, limpia- le puso el palo de madera enfrente. Jeanne lo hizo a un lado de una manotazo, desafiando a Eren con la mirada - ¡Dije que limpies!

-¿¡Qué si no quiero!?

-¡Se lo diré a Shadis entonces! – el castaño estaba a punto de irse, cuando en eso sintió un agarre que lo mando directo al suelo. Maldijo en su mente el dolor que le había producido caer de espaldas al suelo frío. Quería levantarse, pero no pudo, ya que una vengativa cara de yegua se había posicionado encima de él. Eren la miró extrañado, había algo en ella que no estaba bien -¿J-Jeanne? – tartamudeó al darse cuenta de los pocos milímetros que separan sus labios con los de ella.

-Yo te lo advertí Eren – dijo con voz melosa, haciendo destellar un rastro de lujuria en sus ojos. El moreno comenzó a sonrojarse, tanto por la cercanía, como por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¡Jeanne, para! – quería sonar firme, pero el tono no le salió como quería, ya que tenía a la chica moviendo lentamente su trasero por encima de su miembro. La castaña ceniza soltó una leve risilla, devorando la boca de Eren al instante. No le importaba que Mikasa la matara a la mañana siguiente, pero darle una lección al maldito suicida valía la pena.

Definitivamente con las yeguas no se juega.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto no está en el corto pero, para que Jeanne haga lo que hizo tomó afrodisíacos, así por así muy difícil violaba a Eren, solo quería aclarar eso. <strong>

**¡Buaaaaah! ¡Sé que les dije que el siguiente capítulo sería la tercera parte de Pony! Pero es que todavía le faltan unos detallitos para que salga perfecto (sé que no existe la perfección, pero intento lo más cercano a esta) así que no quería dejarlos sin capítulo por esta semana, por eso escribí el primer corto con Fem!Jean, ¿Salió lindo? A mí me gustó, Jeanne es bien sexy. **

**La parte tres de "Pony" saldrá en estos días (espero) he estado muy ocupada esta semana porque, junto a unas amigas estamos preparando unos numeritos ya que va a haber una especie de fiesta en mi escuela. Tengo que aprenderme dos canciones para tocarla en guitarra eléctrica, ayudar a los niños de primaria a hacer una coreografía de One Direction, y por si fuera poco, también tengo que aprenderme la coreografía de "This Love" de Shinhwa, o sea… ¡Estoy full! Más las tareas y eso, ¡Arg! ¡Que alguien me mate! Solo tengo un mes para prepararme. **

**La otra semana estaré más descansada, ya que el dieciséis es mi cumple (¡Ya cumpliré quince! ¡Yeiiii!) y no quieren que me pase el cumpleaños toda estresada. **

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo, disculpen por no traerles el capítulo, pero espero que les haya gustado este. Nos vemos en el siguiente corto. Au revoir. **


	9. Pony 3

Corto 9: Pony 3.

Cerró levemente los ojos, y comenzó a abrirlos lentamente cuando escuchó la hoja deslizarse por su carpeta. Por su vista borrosa vio dos números marcados en rojo, esperen, ¿¡Dos!? Eren abrió los ojos de golpe y miró lo que estaba escrito en la hoja.

10.

Un rojo y hermoso diez escrito por el profesor Levi. El castaño sonrió, lo había logrado, se había sacado una buena nota. Miró detrás de él encontrándose con los ojos miel de Jean, quién sonreía de la misma manera.

-Felicidades Jaeger y Kirschtein, han sacado la mejor nota en este trabajo – los felicitó el maestro terminando de entregar las notas a sus alumnos. Escucharon de pronto el sonido de la campana que finalizaban las clases. Los adolescentes del salón comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, pero antes de que salgan, fueron detenidos por el profesor Ackerman, ya que tenía un anuncio que hacer – Escuchen, la mayoría no lo sabe pero, este fin de semana es el aniversario de la escuela, por lo que se ha organizado un paseo. Los que deseen ir pueden apuntarse con el profesor Mike, eso es todo – los alumnos comenzaron a salir del salón, pero antes de que cierto oji-turquesa lo haga, fue detenido por el mayor – Eren.

-¿Mh? ¿Sí? – el castaño se detuvo enfrente del escritorio del maestro.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor. La profesora Hanji me pidió que buscara dos alumnos para que la ayuden con un trabajo una vez que estemos en el paseo. Veras, iremos a una granja, y al parecer ella quiere hacer algo con los caballos, no me preguntes que cosa porque ni yo tengo la menor idea, solo necesito dos alumnos, ¿Podrías ser uno de ellos? – el moreno se quedó medio pensativo, pero luego asintió, para el alivio de Levi – Gracias Jaeger, búscate a un compañero para este domingo, tal vez uno que necesite subir sus notas, ya que este trabajo les subirá el promedio.

-Ah, claro.

-Bien, nos vemos – el pelinegro salió del salón, seguido de Eren, que pensaba a quién podía pedirle que sea su compañero. ¿Tal vez a Armin?

No, el rubio tenía buenas notas. ¿Mikasa? No, también estaba con notas altas. Caminó hasta la salida, dónde se encontró con su par de amigos.

-¡Eren! – llamó la pelinegra acercándose al moreno.

-Hola chicos – saludó el moreno – Es viernes, ¿Algún plan? – ambos negaron con un movimiento cabeza.

-Estaré ocupada por la tarde, ya me tengo que ir pero, quería avisarte que ya te inscribí para el paseo.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo hiciste sin consultarme? – el moreno frunció el ceño.

-Está bien, de todos modos sabía que asistirías, bueno, nos vemos el domingo – la chica de rasgos asiáticos se despidió de sus amigos, alejándose por la ruta que la llevaba a casa.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Armin?

-No tengo nada importante que hacer, podemos ir a tu casa a jugar algo si quieres.

-Bien, vamos entonces.

* * *

><p>La partida estaba en un empate. Iba según los marcadores. Eren iba a probar el truco que descubrió hace una semana, pero su partida fue interrumpida cuando escuchó la melodía de su celular. Le puso pausa al juego. Miró su teléfono y vio que lo llamaba un número desconocido.<p>

-¿Hola? – contestó inseguro.

-_Eren, soy yo. _

_-_No conozco a un tal _yo – _dijo con más confianza al reconocer la voz.

-_Déjate de bromas suicida. _

Eren soltó una risita.

-¿Qué quieres Kirschtein?

-_Quería saber si de casualidad dejé un cuaderno en tu casa – _El castaño oscuro miró por su desordenada habitación. No, así no iba a encontrarlo.

-Déjame buscarlo y te aviso, ¿Ok?

-_Bien, pero que sea rápido, estoy cerca de tu domicilio, estaré allá en quince minutos – _colgó.

-Mierda… - susurró el oji-turquesa.

-¿Pasó algo? – preguntó su mejor amigo un poco preocupado.

-No, solo es Jean, cree que dejó un cuaderno suyo en mi cuarto, no tengo de otra que buscarlo – se levantó del suelo, y miró el dormitorio, viendo el lugar preciso para comenzar a buscar.

-Te ayudo si gustas – Armin también se levantó, y fue a buscar en el escritorio de su amigo. Estuvieron buscando por toda la habitación durante diez minutos, hasta que dieron con el dichoso cuaderno.

-Gracias Armin.

-De nada – el castaño abrió el cuaderno, y sí, era de Jean. Su letra y su nombre estaban escritos en la primera página - ¿Qué cuaderno es?

-Mmm… según lo que dice aquí es de ciencias.

-_¡Eren! _– escuchó una voz masculina que lo llamaba. El mencionado y su amigo se asomaron por la ventana, viendo al cara de caballo parado en la acera del frente.

-Está abierta, entra – le dijo el oji-turquesa.

-Oye, necesito ir al baño, ¿Puedo? – pidió Armin.

-Sí, anda, ya sabes dónde está – ambos salieron del cuarto. Eren bajó al primer piso para entregarle su cuaderno a Jean – Aquí está sano y salvo.

-Gracias – guardó el cuaderno en su mochila – nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por tu locas hormonas – el moreno se sonrojó al recordar lo que hicieron ese día. Ese día en que se besaron.

-Fue tu culpa también, me correspondiste – dijo Eren con algo de timidez, que se esfumó cuando escuchó al castaño cenizo soltar una risa - ¿Qué es gracioso? – preguntó con firmeza.

-Nada, tranquilo, es solo que me divierte al verte así de tímido – se burló - ¿Dónde está el Eren que siempre busca pelea? – el mencionado chasqueó la lengua.

-Idiota.

-Un idiota del que estás enamorado, ¿No? – Jean se acercó a Eren, sorprendiéndole con un repentino beso.

-No ahora, Armin está aquí – dijo cuándo se separó de él. El otro suspiró.

-Ahora tú me dejaste con las ganas.

-Espérate hasta otra oportunidad, ¿Sí? – dijo con el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo.

-Bueno, ¿Te parece el domingo? ¿En el paseo? ¿En el _establo_? – esa palabra le dio al moreno un escalofrío.

-Ah… - de pronto se le vino a la mente lo que le dijo el profesor Levi – tengo algo que pedirte.

-¿Eh? No desvíes el tema Jaeger – Jean se cruzó de brazos.

-No, no, es urgente. Veras, el profesor Levi me pidió que dos alumnos ayudasen a la maestra Hanji con algo una vez que estemos en la granja. Quisiera saber si puedes ser mi compañero – el castaño cenizo se quedó pensando.

-¿Y en que me beneficia eso?

-Se subirá tu promedio.

-Ok, acepto.

-Genial.

-Con una condición.

-¿Eh?

-_Cumpliremos esa fantasía tuya Jaeger – _le susurró al oído. Se separó de él cuando escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras – Hola Armin – saludó al rubio al verlo.

-Hola Jean – saludó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya me retiro, nos vemos el fin de semana muchachos – Jean salió por la puerta.

-Adiós – dijo Armin. Volteó a ver a Eren, quién tenía una expresión extraña - ¿Eren?

-¿Ah?

-¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó el oji-azul esbozando una rara sonrisa. El moreno se extrañó al verlo con esa mueca, pero sospechaba lo que estaba pensando su amigo.

-No, no pasa nada – el otro se encogió de hombros.

-Como tú digas, ¿Seguimos jugando? – el dueño de la casa asintió, subiendo con su amigo al segundo piso.

* * *

><p>Bueno, el día ya había llegado, y después de un viaje molesto con sus compañeros haciendo tonterías, el castaño oji-turquesa pisó campo. El lugar era muy bonito, muy campestre. Habían mesas de maderas con parillas, juegos para niños, y claro, más allá había una granja, con establo incluido.<p>

Establo.

Ya empezaba a emocionarse con la idea de ir allí con Jean.

-Muy bien chicos, todos quédense junto a mí, comenzaremos hacer un recorrido por el lugar – comenzó a hablar el maestro Mike – Pueden tomarse fotos y eso, pero no se alejen del grupo, ¿De acuerdo?

Mientras el maestro daba unas cuántas instrucciones, Hanji se acercó a Eren y Jean por detrás.

-Bueno muchachos, siento mucho que no podrán hacer el tour, pero… - la castaña se acomodó los lentes - ¡Van a conocer a los hermosos animales que son los caballos! ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! – exclamó caminando apresurada hasta el dichoso establo. Ambos adolescentes la siguieron por detrás, intentando caminar tan rápido como ella.

-¿Ves Jaeger? Los caballos son hermosos – Jean comenzó a molestarlo, algo que Eren correspondió divertido.

-Sí, seguro – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Pero sabes lo que me gustan de ellos? – el castaño cenizo levantó una ceja, interesado por su respuesta, sin embargo, Eren no pudo decir nada ya que la profesora de ciencias los interrumpió.

-Muy bien muchachos, la tarea es sencilla, tomaré unas muestras de sangre a los caballos para la siguiente clase de ciencias. Necesito que ustedes dos sostengan y relajen a los caballos para hacer mi trabajo, ¿Ok? – Los dos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza – Muy bien, comencemos.

La maestra les dio unas instrucciones de cómo tratar a los animales mientras les sacaba sus muestras de sangre. Acariciaban o peinabas a los caballos para que se relajen y ese tipo de cosas, y fácilmente Hanji podía hacer su trabajo.

Mientras la profesora se concentraba en sus cosas, Jean aprovechó en provocar a Eren, lo quería caliente para empezar de una vez. Había pasado un poco más de una semana desde lo que sucedió ese día en la habitación del moreno. Al comienzo fue difícil para Jean asimilar el hecho de que su amigo estaba enamorado de él, y que en aquel beso le había correspondido, pero sobre todo, que le había gustado. Había pensado en ese tema toda esa noche, y al día siguiente en la escuela, le había dicho a Eren que podían intentarlo.

-_¿Intentar? ¿De qué hablas? – _le preguntó el moreno confundido mientras guardaba sus cosas en su casillero.

_-Ya sabes, lo que ocurrió, ese beso… -_sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas, y al ver el rostro de Eren, comprobó que estaba en la misma situación.

-_¿Quieres decir a lo de mi fantasía? _– preguntó con inseguridad.

-_No solo eso. También me gustaría intentar tener algo contigo – _Jean reparó en la cuenta de que lo estaba invitando a salir. No había pensado con claridad cuando dijo eso, y esperaba que Eren no se dé cuenta, no sabía en qué grado estaba la idiotez y lentitud de captar las cosas del de ojos turquesa.

_-Mmm… claro, ¿Por qué no? Después de todo siempre hubo una tensión sexual entre nosotros, tal vez sea la mejor manera de desahogarnos - _¿Tensión sexual? Bueno, sus amigos a veces los molestaban con eso, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez si estaban en lo cierto.

-_¿Entonces eso es un sí? ¿Intentamos algo? _– Eren asintió.

-_Pero dime, ¿Qué va a pasar si no funciona?_

-_Solo es una prueba, si no sale como esperamos, terminamos, pero seguiremos siendo amigos, no hay problema – _Eren le sonrió. Aquello era muy cruel, y aunque Eren le resultaba muchas veces irritante y un completo idiota, en el fondo lo quería bastante, y no quería que saliera lastimado de esta loca idea que le vino esa noche que no puedo dormir. Haría lo posible para que esto funcione, se enamoraría de Eren.

Y si no funcionaba, haría lo posible para recompensar las cosas. Desde ahí, ambos empezaron a salir, aunque nadie sabía de eso, pero había ciertas personas que ya sospechaban algo, y una de ellas era Armin.

El rubio confirmó sus dudas cuando salió del baño, y escondidito en la escalera, pudo ver como Jean implantaba un beso en los labios de Eren, quién se apartó rápidamente por la vergüenza de que su amigo los viera. Oh, si tan solo supieran.

-¿Armin? – Preguntó Mikasa extrañada - ¿Qué tanto sonríes? – el rubio se percató de la cara que había puesto al recordar esa escena. Volvió en sí y se aclaró un poco la garganta.

-No es por nada Mika, solo estoy disfrutando el paseo – mintió el de ojos azules. La chica lo miró no muy convencida, pero se resignó a no darle vueltas al asunto.

Mientras tanto en el establo… Jean aprovechó la cercanía que tenía con Eren para jugar con él. Cuando la profesora Hanji insertaba la aguja en la piel de los caballos, el castaño cenizo tomaba la mano del moreno, que estaba ocupada peinando a los sementales o acariciándoles. Ese acto por supuesto sonrojaba a Eren, y Jean lo notó, incitándolo a que jugara más con él. A veces también, rozaba su mano por su trasero, e incluso le llegaba apretar una de sus nalgas. El moreno quería arrastrar a Jean a un lado del establo y entregarse totalmente, pero recordaba que la profesora estaba ahí.

En un momento que desataba las correas de la montura de unos de los caballos, sintió un dedo de Jean presionar su entrada sobre la ropa.

-¡Ah! – soltó un gemido. Se puso totalmente rojo cuando la profesora lo miró un poco extrañada.

-¿Sucede algo Eren? – preguntó preocupada.

-No es nada – dijo el moreno de prisa – Solo me lastime con la hebilla de la correa.

-Ok, ten cuidado – la castaña siguió con su trabajo, y Eren le mandó una de sus frías miradas a su compañero, que sonreía satisfactoriamente. El silencioso ambiente se vio interrumpido por una rara melodía. Provenía de un celular, y no era de ninguno de los chicos.

-_¿Sí? _– contestó la maestra. Ambos adolescentes escucharon unos murmullos que provenían de la otra línea, y por cada murmullo, la castaña hacía muecas raras – No hay problema, voy para allá – colgó, guardando el aparato en su bolsillo – Me disculparán muchachos pero, surgió un pequeño inconveniente – decía mientras guardaba las jeringas y muestras de sangre en un maletín – Me demoraré un tiempo considerable, así que pueden tomarse un descanso y hacer lo que quieran mientras no esté, los veo en un rato – vieron como la maestra salía del establo, desapareciendo de sus vistas. De pronto, se sintió un extraño ambiente una vez que los dos estuvieron solos. Sí, se sentía excitante.

-Así que, - Jean comenzó a acercarse a Eren, con un andar seductor - ¿Aprovechamos esta oportunidad o lo postergamos para otro momento? – El oji-miel sabía a la perfección la respuesta del moreno, y se lo confirmó cuando él se abalanzó a sus labios, haciendo que por poco Jean pierda el equilibrio –Mmm, estás ansioso – dijo cuándo se separaron un poco.

-Si no lo hacemos ahora ya no habrá otra oportunidad – agregó el castaño con un tono provocativo. Jean sonrió con lascivia, tomando a Eren de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta un rincón algo oscuro del establo. Se iluminaba por unos rayos solares que se filtraban en varias ranuras de la pared de madera. El oji-miel hizo que Eren se arrodille, y el castaño supuso que es lo que el otro quería hacer, pero algo lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

-Desnúdate – decía Jean mientras se sentaba cómodamente entre un montón de paja.

-¿No prefieres hacerlo tú? – le provocó el moreno. Su novio negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-Quiero que me hagas un striptease Eren – las mejillas del mencionado se tiñeron de rojo ante la propuesta. Jean rió divertido, por alguna razón le encantaba verlo así, todo tímido y avergonzado, todo dominado -¿Qué? ¿No puedes? – aquella pregunta tenía un tono desafiante, y el castaño oscuro lo notó de inmediato. Lo estaba desafiando, este era solo otro tonto desafío, o más bien, ¿Lo estaba provocando? Provocándolo como siempre lo hacía – Debí imaginármelo, eres muy inocente para hacer eso – Bien, eso había despertado cierta molestia por parte de Eren. Sabía que lo estaba provocando para que lo haga, y por su orgullo, Eren iba a demostrarle de que estaba hecho.

-No eches todo por perdido – el moreno comenzó quitándose la camisa a cuadros que llevaba. Tiró la prenda verdosa por algún lado, y se concentró en quitarse el polo. Cruzó ambos brazos para quitárselo, pero lo hacía de una manera lenta, dejando ver poco a poco la bronceada piel que escondía entre las prendas. Jean quedó a gusto con el espectáculo que estaba montando. No era algo que se lo diría a Eren pero, tenía antecedentes homosexuales. Había gustado de algunos chicos que conocía, pero claro, gustaba más de las chicas. Era por así decirlo, bisexual, aunque ahora, Eren le estaba haciendo dudar de eso. Pudo apreciar el bien formado cuerpo del moreno. Sus abdominales no eran tan marcados, pero se hacían notar. La prenda fue subiendo más y más, hasta dejar ver sus pectorales, y esos dos puntos rosados que Jean quería mordisquear en ese instante. Se quitó el polo totalmente, arrojándolo igual como la camisa por algún lado. Sus propias manos recorrieron su torso desnudo, acariciando esa suave piel que el castaño cenizo quería probar pero ya. Sus dedos se colaron un poco debajo de su pantalón, haciendo que empiece a desabotonarlo, y posteriormente bajó el cierre. Eren le envió una mirada lasciva a su compañero.

-¿Quieres ayudarme? – le preguntó. A Jean le dolió con todo su corazón tener que decirlo que no, y que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Eren no sabía a qué quería llegar Kirschtein, pero continuo desvistiéndose él solo. Se bajó los pantalones lentamente, dejando ver sus boxers color negro, en dónde se resaltaba una leve erección. Eren no era el único que la tenía, Jean la tenía tan parada que sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control y se abalanzaría hacía el moreno. El castaño se quitó los pantalones totalmente, al igual que las zapatillas y los calcetines, ahora solo estaba en ropa interior, dejando una vista espectacular al oji-miel – No me digas que quieres que me quite esto – le señaló los boxers. Jean se lamió los labios, oh, claro que quería.

-Quítatelos – ordenó, y Eren muy obedientemente cumplió su pedido. Jean quedó ensimismado con el tamaño y la forma del miembro de su compañero, no era tan grande como el suyo, pero se veía muy apetecible – Tócate.

-¿Eh? – el moreno se extrañó con eso.

-Dije que te toques – se limitó a decir Jean. El castaño lo miró un poco confuso, pero después bajó su mano, masturbándose lentamente.

-Mmm… - soltó un leve gemido al sentir el auto placer que se daba. Subió su mano de arriba abajo, repitiendo el proceso como siempre lo hacía al masturbarse. Jean ya estaba por perder el control, todo ese show lo había excitado al cien, y ahora, quería calmar eso. Se levantó y se acercó a Eren, quién no dejaba de tocarse y de lanzar pequeño gemidos, una música deliciosa para los oídos del oji-miel.

-Ven – Jean levantó a Eren, y lo llevó un poco más a lo oscuro. Lo arrodilló de nuevo, y el castaño cenizo se recostó en la pared. Se quitó las prendas, quedando con el torso desnudo, y bajó un poco sus pantalones, sacando el orgullo que tenía. Eren soltó un quejido, el lugar no estaba muy iluminado, pero vaya, el miembro del cara de caballo era mejor de lo que se había imaginado - ¿Te gusta? – El castaño asintió - ¿Quieres probarlo? – sin previo aviso, Eren comenzó a devorar el miembro de su novio, arrancándole un gemido.

-¡Ah! Eren… - rió – Eres un travieso – el moreno empezó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta, mordisqueando levemente esta última. La boca de Eren se sentía demasiado bien, eso no podía negarlo. La forma en que chupaba, y el cómo su lengua jugueteaba con su glande, harían que en cualquier momento explotara –Eren – Jean lo alzó de los hombros, dándole un beso rápido cuando llegó a su altura. Le dio vuelta, para que ahora el castaño esté pegado a la pared, y él se arrodilló para premiar a Eren de su trabajo –Aquí está tu recompensa – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, e inmediatamente metió todo el miembro del castaño a su boca.

-¡Aaaah! – gimió el oji-turquesa echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del buen sexo oral que le estaba brindando el castaño cenizo. Así de pronto como engulló el miembro, así de rápido continuó su trabajo. No detenía la velocidad, y Eren entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello de Jean, obligándolo a ir más rápido. Pero no, si aumentaba la velocidad Eren se correría, y no quería eso aún. Sacó su boca del miembro ajeno, y fue director a atacar sus labios. Mientras lo besaba hambriento, Jean recostó a Eren de cuatro sobre la paja, teniendo una buena vista de la entrada del chico. Comenzó a jugar con esta, pasando sus dedos por encima – Ngh… ah… - los gemidos del moreno eran suaves y un poco silenciosos, y Jean tenía ganas de hacerlo gritar. Con su lengua empezó su trabajo de dilatar la entrada - ¡Ah! ¡Jean! – sentir ese caliente y húmedo órgano intentando entrar en él era maravilloso. La lengua del oji-miel daba leves estocadas, fingiendo una penetración – Ah, ah… - a la vez que hacía eso, Jean comenzó a masturbarse, su miembro necesitaba atención, pues los gemidos de Eren eran tan excitantes que podía hasta correrse con solo escucharlo – Mmm… ¡Ah! – soltó un grito agudo al sentir un dedo de su pareja entrar en él. Lo sentía raro, pero conforme su dedo comenzó a dar vueltas dentro, el placer llegó de pronto. Apretó con fuerza la paja al sentir un segundo dedo, y comenzó a jadear más. Sus gemidos eran más sonoros, de eso Jean pudo percatarse. El oji-miel dejó de tocarse, si lo seguía haciendo se correría en cualquier momento. Sacó con cuidado sus dedos de la entrada del castaño, y fue con rapidez a buscar su pantalón. Del bolsillo de la prenda sacó un condón, y una pequeña botella de lubricante – Jean, ya no aguanto, métemela – rogó el moreno.

-Esta es tu primera vez, tengo que prepararte bien o te dolerá – vertió un poco de lubricante en sus dedos, y nuevamente los metió dentro de Eren. Con el índice y el medio, hizo un movimiento de tijeras, logrando después introducir un tercer dedo.

-Jean…

-Solo un poco más Eren – el castaño cenizo se puso el condón, y se encargó de poner lubricante a su miembro. Una vez que vio que la entrada del moreno estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, se preparó para lo que seguía – No te dolerá mucho, lo prometo – le susurró al oído, al mismo momento en que introducía de poco a poco su pene.

Eren sintió un poco de dolor al momento en que el miembro de Jean entró en él, pero gracias a que lo dilató bien, el dolor era soportable.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Jean con preocupación al ver al castaño cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-S-sí, por favor, muévete – pidió. El castaño cenizo dio leves estocadas, haciendo que Eren se acostumbre al intruso que tenía dentro. Jean debía controlarse, el moreno era deliciosamente estrecho, pero no quería hacerlo sufrir mucho. Aumento un poco más la velocidad cuando escuchó que los gemidos de Eren aumentaban.

-¡Más rápido! – pidió el castaño oscuro. El dolor se había ido, lo único que sentía ahora era placer, un gran y hermoso placer. Jean no negó la petición, y aumento más la velocidad.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Jean, más rápido! – gimió agudamente. Felizmente todos estaban en el dichoso tour por la granja, porque si no hubieran escuchado los fuertes gemidos de Eren, además del sonido que se producía al chocar sus cuerpos en la penetración. Jean se detuvo un momento, salió un minuto de su novio y se recostó en la paja, haciéndole señas a Eren de que se sentara encima de él. El oji-turquesa tomó el miembro del castaño cenizo, y lo introdujo en él lo más rápido que pudo, de verdad que lo necesitaba dentro. Ayudado por las manos de Jean que sujetaban sus caderas, Eren empezó a dar saltitos - ¡Mmm! ¡Sí! ¡Ah, ah! – comenzó a jadear como nunca.

-Ngh, Eren… ah… - Jean no podía evitar sus gemidos, de un momento a otro había sentido que las paredes del moreno se habían estrechado más, dándole al oji-miel una oleada de placer, señal de que el orgasmo estaba por venir. Las piernas de Eren comenzaron a temblar, y fue más cuando sintió la punta del miembro de Jean tocar su próstata.

-¡Oh, dios mío! – soltó un gemido al sentir tremendo placer. Jean se dio cuenta de la reacción del moreno, y rápidamente tiró a Eren al suelo sin salir de ahí. Ahora el moreno se encontraba recostado en el suelo, boca arriba, y tenía al castaño cenizo penetrándolo con todas sus ganas - ¡Jean! ¡Sí, justo ahí! ¡Más! – el miembro de Jean tocaba el punto dulce del castaño oscuro, y Eren cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que iba a explotar - ¡Aaaah! ¡Jean! – todo su semen fue a parar a su abdomen, y por la fuerza de la penetración, cayó un poco en la mejilla del moreno. Al reciente orgasmo, las paredes anales del chico apretaron con fuerza el miembro de Jean.

-¡Eren! – gritó al correrse dentro del castaño oscuro. Jadeó un momento, pero su respiración se regularizó junto con la de su compañero después de unos minutos. Acercó su rostro a él, lamiendo el semen que había caído en su mejilla – Tienes un sabor dulce – ronroneó, para luego depositar un tierno beso en los labios del chico.

-Jean…

-¿Sí?

-Lo… lo que me gusta de los caballos es, - iba decirle lo que la profesora había interrumpido – lo buenos que son en el sexo.

-Idiota, - Jean le dio una cariñosa bofetada al moreno – como si hubieses tenido sexo con un caballo.

-Lo acabo de tener – rió el oji-turquesa.

* * *

><p>A eso de las cinco y media de la tarde, cuando el día ya se estaba oscureciendo, todos volvieron de vuelta al bus que los trajo. Los alumnos se mostraban entre ellos las fotos que habían tomado, y daban su opinión acerca del paseo. La maestra Hanji obtuvo sus muestras de sangre, gracias a la ayuda de dos chicos que ahora se encontraban sentados juntos en la última fila del bus, justo en un lugar arrinconado de los asientos. Se habían quedado dormidos tomados de la mano. Solo una persona se dio cuenta de eso, y sonrió al deducir lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.<p>

-¿Y ahora porqué sonríes? – le preguntó Mikasa al rubio al verlo. Él se quedó con la misma sonrisa mientras le respondía:

-Disfrute mucho el paseo – la pelinegra asintió, y se puso sus audífonos. Cuando Armin vio que la chica había puesto "play" a una de sus canciones, agregó: - Y también ellos lo han disfrutado – dio una última mirada a sus amigos, quiénes seguían tomados de la mano, y además, Eren había recostado su cabeza en el hombro de Jean. Sonrió.

-Armin…

-¿Ah? – volteó para ver a su amiga.

-¿Qué miras? – la pelinegra intentó mirar el punto que veía su amigo, pero este se lo impidió moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Nada, nada, ¿Qué música escuchas? – la desvió del tema. Mikasa, comenzó a decirle acerca de sus canciones, y solo algo pasó en la mente de Armin.

_"Pony" _no entendió porque se le vino esa palabra a la cabeza, pero decidió dejarlo así, por el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Entendieron la indirecta? O sea, simplemente titulé esta historia de tres partes "Pony" porque fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente (igual que Armin) y así la deje (Ok, es una estupidez total, pero estoy chiflada, entiéndanme) ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó el lemmon o merezco que me lancen tomates? Su opinión en sus comentarios.<strong>

**Amo como Armin se hace cómplice del Jeaneren, jijiji, le regalaré un libro por su ayuda. **

**Un aviso importante mis queridos lectores. Noviembre y Diciembre lo tendré muy ocupado (En el anterior capítulo explico las razones) pero hay otras cositas más y bueno, lo tengo full, ¡Como nunca! Lo que quiero decir es que la actualización de esta historia no será tan seguida como últimamente lo hecho (a los dos días actualizaba, e incluso al día siguiente) tal vez demore tres o cuatro días (máximo una semana) pero les aseguro que cualquier cortito que se me vengan a la mente lo escribo y lo público, así que a veces habrá actualización rápida. Eso sí, la inspiración se me está acabando, mis musas quieren tomarse otras eternas vacaciones, así que si tienen ideas mándenmelas, sin miedo, no importa si son totalmente locas y sin sentido XD. Publicaré un corto con la idea de "Reencarnación" que me dio Shioris-san, así que tengo un capítulo para escribir. **

**Ahora a responder comentarios anónimos: **

**Butterfly: **¡Sí! Yo también amé a Jeanne. Es verdad, habría sido divertido si Jean fuese mujer en SnK, ¿Te imaginas? Se pelearía con Eren hasta romperse un hueso, probablemente con el tiempo se enamoraría de él después de la muerte de Marco (que sería como su primer amor o algo así) y luego sentiría celos por Mikasa, pero como no se atreve a encararla, se las agarra con Erencito. Y luego en un momento dado Jeanne se confiesa, y a Eren lo agarra totalmente frío, y no sabe que decir, y se arma todo un lío, la cara de yegua piensa que él gusta de Mikasa, y se va con el corazón roto, y decide después refugiarse en Armin, y al final de último capítulo, Eren se encuentra con Jeanne para decirle algo, y cuando está a punto de decirle… ¡Pum! ¡Fin del capítulo! ¡A esperar la segunda temporada! Jajaja, comí mucha azúcar hoy. No lo puedo creer, te resumí una historia Jeaneren (jejeje, estaba inspirada) pero como dije, hubiera sido genial si fuese mujer. También pienso que si Eren fuese chica sería interesante, ya que el rival de Jean sería Levi (No sé si Armin gustaría de ella, aunque yo lo veo más como para Annie). Sin embargo, SnK así como está es súper (Nos da yaoi, XD) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima, au revoir.

**Au revoir a todos ustedes, gracias por leerme. **


	10. Y estamos al aire

Corto 10: Y estamos al aire…

**On Air. **Ese cuadrito se prendió en rojo, lo que significaba que estaban al aire, dónde muchas personas que sintonizaban la radio estaban escuchando a sus queridos locutores.

-_Y aquí estamos una vez más con nuestros queridos amigos, Eren y Jean, en… ¡Chismes titánicos del muro Rose!* _

Sonó una contagiosa canción de apertura, y seguida de esta los locutores tenían que empezar a hablar. Sin embargo, no se escuchó nada después de que se terminó la canción. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco segundos.

-_¡Oh sí! ¡Jean dame duro! – _se escuchó un gemido lejano, pero con el suficiente volumen para ser oído por todas las personas que sintonizaban la radio. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Nueve. Diez segundos.

-_Eren, eres t-tan estrecho… - _otro gemido más. En una secundaria de la ciudad, un montón de chicas estaban reunidas en cierto punto del jardín de la escuela. Sus gritos de fanáticas se escuchaban por todo el recinto.

-¡Sasha! ¡Sasha! – llamó una chica de cabellos castaños cortos, intentando entrar entre toda esa multitud de adolescentes. Por fin llegó hasta dónde su amiga patata, que sostenía en sus manos una pequeña radio - ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – la chica de ojos cafés fue jalada por otra muchacha de cabello negro, haciendo que se sentara de pronto - ¡Mikasa! ¡Duele! – dijo sobándose el trasero por la repentina sentada. La mencionada le hizo una seña de que se callara, y Sasha le acercó la radio a su oído.

-_¡Ah! ¡Aaaah! _

La chica de piel pálida se sonrojo al instante. ¿Acaso eso era…?

-¿Pero qué…?

-Charlie, - Sasha le sonrió de oreja a oreja – Nos están transmitiendo hard yaoi gratis por la radio – la muchacha se quedó perpleja, pero de pronto reaccionó como todas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Tsk, ¿Y a estas que les pasa? – preguntó cierto profesor bajito de cabellos azabaches.

-Seguramente están pasando una noticia de Justin Bieber – agregó otra profesora pelirroja.

**On Air. **Se apagó después de un rato, y al final Eren y Jean terminaron despedidos, siendo remplazados posteriormente por dos muchachos de nombres Reiner y Berthold.

-Muy bien, veamos que comentan nuestros seguidores – dijo el rubio con un tono carismático desde el micrófono. En su computadora se mostraban los comentarios y ese tipo de cosas que las personas dejaban – Aquí hay uno de Annie Leonhardt, que dice: Me había acostumbrado a los anteriores chicos, pero ustedes me caen mejor, vamos, hagan hard yaoi. Saludos para mi novio Armin.

Los dos chicos se quedaron con un signo de interrogación encima de sus cabezas.

-Volvemos después de esta canción – se apresuró a decir Berthold – Oye, ¿Qué significa yaoi"? – pregunto inocentemente.

-Ni idea, los adolescentes y sus cosas de ahora, tal vez sea algo moderno, investiguemos por si acaso.

Y esta es la historia de cómo Reiner y Bertholdt quedaron traumados después de su rigurosa "investigación".

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>*Me gusto como sonaba el nombre, así que por esa razón lo puse.<strong>

**Debo aclarar que me drogué antes de escribir esto (Ok no, pero no sé qué me pasó por la cabeza al escribirlo) Sí, apareció mi otro OPT, ¡El ReiBert! Como me gustan esos dos, probablemente saqué un fic dedicado a ellos *v*. Ahora con la pregunta de siempre, ¿Qué les pareció este incoherente y extraño corto? Lo sé, merezco tomates. Fue algo que se me ocurrió de la nada y lo acabé en cinco minutitos, es un pequeño especial ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños (¡Queridos quince, por fin llegaron!) Así que espero muchos regalos de su parte (Jajaja, no, con que lean esto ya es suficiente regalo para mi) Aparecí en este corto, con el nombre de Charlie claro, mi verdadero nombre no pondría porque si no, el FBI descubriría mi ubicación. Si se hacen una idea con lo poco que describí de mí, es que soy una chica pálida (en serio, mis amigos piensan que soy un vampiro… o que no tengo sangre) cabello corto castaño hasta los hombros, y ojos del mismo color. Bueno, ya les dejo para que imaginen como soy, les di una información demasiado personal (XD, de verdad estoy drogada)**

**Bueno, dejando de un lado mis idioteces… espero que les haya gustado este corto, que fue el más corto hasta ahora. **

**Ahora a responder los comentarios anónimos.**

**Butterfly: **Ow, estoy tan feliz de que te gustara, debo admitir que para escribir este lemon me costó un poco (es que un día hacía una parte, y al día siguiente la otra, y normalmente yo escribo todo de sopetón, y ya después lo acomodo y arreglo. No tengo idea de lo que me pasó esa vez, pero lo bueno es que lo hice) sí, estos dos son malditamente sensuales, sexys, tiernos, molestos, de todo un poco. Sí, la razón por la que me gusta el Jeaneren es por su relación amor/odio, estoy enganchada con ese tipo de romances, no sé si a los demás también les gustará por ese motivo. Oshi, usaré a Armin como buen cómplice que es en algunos cortos, la perspicacia de ese shota hace que se entere de todo.

Es verdad, hay gente que no le gusta el yaoi, pero bueno… Dicen que ciertos personajes no se podrán amar nunca porque se basan en la serie o en el manga, me refiero, si el género no es yaoi entonces les parece imposible que haya algo entre ellos (lo cual, lamentablemente, es cierto. Hay que aceptar la realidad, jamás podremos ver a los personajes de SnK haciendo yaoi. A excepción de Reiner, ya que en el manga se muestra una indirecta refiriéndose a que él es gay, aunque no sé si sea verdad, habrá que verlo por uno mismo) De todos modos para eso existe la imaginación, en ella podemos hacer que nuestros personajes hagan cosas inimaginables, así que ese es nuestro consuelo.

**Bueno gente bella y hermosa, nos leemos en el siguiente corto (que será la idea de mi querida Shioris-san, ¡Gracias linda! ¡Me has inspirado!) Au revoir. **


	11. El jade del príncipe (Primera parte)

Corto 11: El jade del príncipe (Primera parte)

* * *

><p><strong>Este corto está basado en la idea de Shioris-San. Gracias por inspirarme.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sin duda mi color favorito era el jade. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, cuando éramos solo unos niños, no pude resistirme a embelesarme con ese color de ojos. Depende de la iluminación puede apreciarse un color azulado, o bien un verde, pero el punto neutro era la combinación de ambos colores. Aquellas dos joyas combinaban perfectamente con su bronceada piel, y claro, su hermoso cabello castaño oscuro, en el que por momentos me daba ganas de olerlo, para saber si era cierto que tenía un aroma a chocolate.<p>

Lo trajeron al palacio ya que, su madre fue recientemente contratada como empleada de limpieza del castillo, junto con su padre, que era el médico de la familia real. Al principio me molesté por su presencia, probablemente por los celos, ya que nunca había vivido con otro niño de mi edad dentro del castillo. Puedo decir que no nos dimos una buena primera impresión, para tener tan solo diez años, ese chico de bellos ojos sí que pegaba duro, me lo hizo saber dos horas después de conocernos. Él se había molestado porque había dicho algo supuestamente "malo" del pueblo de dónde venía. Era cierto que Shiganshina era una ciudad pobre, una ciudad de la que el reino de Mürwand(1) no podía encargarse del todo, pero creo que no debió reaccionar así a lo que dije. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era muy impulsivo, por lo que trataba de controlar mi extrema sinceridad y honestidad para con él, aunque varias veces no lo lograba.

No nos llevábamos tan mal. La mayoría del tiempo me divertía con él, tenía mucha creatividad para los juegos, por lo que nunca me aburrí a su lado. Claro que también nos peleábamos, y había días que ni nos hablábamos, pero al final siempre nos terminábamos reconciliando. Borrón y cuenta nueva, siempre ocurría eso en nuestro caso. Sin embargo, aquella amistad fue a pasar más allá cuando estábamos en plena adolescencia. Tenía quince y él trece años respectivamente cuando todo comenzó. De un día para otro abrigue sentimientos extraños por él, eso empezó con la llegada del sargento Levi, un hombre joven que había ascendido al puesto de sargento y que fue contratado por mi padre. A partir de ahí, Levi Ackerman se volvió casi como parte de la familia, digo casi porque yo no lo aceptaba del todo. Había algo en él que no me gustaba, lo noté semanas después de su llegada, cuando observé como miraba a Eren al momento en que entrenaba. Jaeger tenía entrenamiento de lucha conmigo, petición que le concedí cuando me pidió con un brillo en los ojos que quería ser soldado, y formar parte de la "Legión de reconocimiento", un grupo de los mejores soldados que hay en el reino, encargados de proteger a la familia real a cualquier costo. El pensar en Eren convirtiéndose en soldado y protegiendo con su vida mi futuro reino y a mi familia, me causó una cálida sensación, pero también me causaba temor, un miedo a perderlo. Claro que en ese entonces ese miedo iba dirigido al sargento, ese hombre miraba de una extraña manera a Jaeger, de un modo que sabía que no era el correcto. En ese momento, unas ganas de proteger a Eren me vinieron de repente, sí, creía que solo era un sentimiento de protegerlo lo que sentía por él, pero había algo más detrás de eso.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Estás hablando en serio!? – me preguntó el moreno muy sorprendido. Un mes después de la llegada de Levi, decidí nombrar a Eren, con permiso de mi padre, mi sirviente personal. Tanto él como yo, y como todo el reino, sabíamos que ser el sirviente personal de un miembro de la familia real era un total privilegio. Quería enmarcar en una pintura la expresión de emoción y alegría que había en el rostro de Eren, seguramente estaba pensando en los felices que estarían sus padres por la noticia. Por supuesto que después de que todo el reino se enteró de ello, recibí unas frías miradas de parte del sargento Ackerman, seguramente sabía cuáles eran mis intenciones, y claro que yo sabía cuáles eran las de él. Por un tiempo pude tener a Eren conmigo lo suficiente como para alejarlo de Levi, en ese tiempo, mis sentimientos para con él fueron creciendo más y más, hasta convencerme del todo de que era amor lo que sentía por él, pero lamentablemente los papeles se invirtieron. Cuando Jaeger cumplió los dieciséis años, edad en la que había terminado su entrenamiento como soldado, Levi les propuso a sus padres para que se uniera a la "Legión de reconocimiento". Carla Jaeger, su madre, se opuso a esa idea, pues sabía lo arriesgado y peligroso que podía llegar a ser ese puesto. Al final de todo, ese enano gruñón los convenció diciendo que no participaría en combates reales de ningún tipo, que solo tendría un entrenamiento más avanzado para que esté listo cuando sea mayor. Como resultado de ello, Eren dejó de pasar tiempo conmigo. Nos veíamos muy de vez en cuando, ya que él estaba ocupado entrenando, y yo ocupado con mis deberes reales. Eso me hervía la sangre, no soportaba pensar en el hecho de que el sargento haría algo con Eren en algún momento, y mis sospechas no estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

Una noche mientras paseaba por los jardines del palacio, escuché unos murmullos, provenientes del almacén de flora que había en el castillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces entré ahí sigilosamente, y me encontré con algo que me dejó helado por completo. Arrinconado a la pared se encontraba Eren, con Levi impidiéndole moverse. El pelinegro estaba devorando el cuello del moreno, mientras que este gemía en un intento de zafarse de su agarre. No reaccioné en ese instante, no podía asimilar que lo que estaba viendo ese momento estaba ocurriendo realmente. De un momento a otro Eren tomó a Levi de los cabellos, tirando su cabeza para atrás, logrando de ese modo que dejara de mordisquear su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó seductoramente, pero teniendo ese tono frío característico de él.

-Déjame – dijo Eren débilmente, con los ojos cristalizados – No quiero esto – Levi soltó una risa burlona.

-El que lo niegues me incita a seguir – sonrió con lascivia, intentando reanudar lo que estaba haciendo, pero el moreno lo alejó de él.

-¡No quiero esto! – exclamó con firmeza, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, acto que no consiguió con éxito. Recibió una bofetada de parte del mayor, que dejó su mejilla enrojecida.

-¡Es por el príncipe, ¿No?! – le dijo casi a gritos, de todos modos no podía alzar la voz, o alguien más lo escucharía - ¡Sabes muy bien que a él no le interesas! Además, el rey no permitiría que un plebeyo como tú tuviera algo sentimental con su hijo – no le dejó decir nada al moreno, ya que apresó su boca con la suya - ¿No puedes entenderlo acaso…? – Dio un beso en su mentón – Ya te he dicho mis sentimientos hacia ti, ¿Por qué no los aceptas? – lamió su cuello.

-Ngh… - gimió, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos – No los acepto porque… - respiro hondo – No son verdaderos – ante el comentario, Levi se detuvo, alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con la angustiada mirada de Eren.

-Maldito mocoso… - susurró con una pisca de enojo – ¿Qué más quieres que haga para demostrarte lo reales que son? – estaba por arrancarle la camisa, cuando de pronto se sobresaltó al escuchar algo romperse. Antes de que esto llegara más lejos, empujé una maceta, al ruido, Levi aflojó el agarré, y Eren aprovechó en empujarlo y huir de ahí. Salí de ese lugar antes de que el sargento me descubriera y fui directo a mi habitación. Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en la manera de sacar a Jaeger de esta, ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Ir a mi padre y decirle: "Padre, debes sacar al sargento Ackerman del palacio, lo vi intentando violar a Eren"? Tal vez no con esas palabras, pero algo debía hacer, no podía dejar que Levi se saliera con la suya.

Lamentablemente no tuve oportunidad para hablar con mi padre acerca del tema, ya que al día siguiente me esperaba una noticia.

-Marco, él es mi hijo, Jean. Jean, él es Marco, príncipe de Riese(2) – mi padre me presentó a Marco Bodt, como bien mencionó, príncipe de unas tierras lejanas. Hizo que nos sentáramos un rato a conversar, ya que era un invitado debía ser un buen anfitrión. Prácticamente me pasé la tarde con él, no podía negar que era un chico agradable, me cayó bien desde un principio. Las prendas que usaba eran distintas a las de mi reino. Él tenía un estilo victoriano, probablemente comunes al reino del que procedía, y tenía ciertos adornos que según por lo que me dijo, eran maquinarias de relojes, aparatos que se usaba para medir el tiempo. Nosotros no usábamos eso llamado "relojes", el modo para calcular las horas era gracias a una estructura de madera que, iluminada con la luz del sol, provocaba sombras que nos ayudaban a ver las horas. En el invierno no había problema con eso, ya que en todo el año siempre salía el sol, claro que en esa estación corría una ventisca helada. Ya que en mi reino el clima era cálido, usábamos ropa ligera, y las personas ricas o como yo, que provenían de un linaje real, las adornaban con joyas finas y oro.

Marco se quedaría en el palacio por unas semanas, a lo que yo estaba muy entusiasmado, tendría algo de compañía al fin, era muy aburrido para un príncipe de dieciocho años como yo pasar todos los días en el palacio sin amigos, y no podía contar con Eren, ya que estaba entrenando casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Esa misma noche mi padre me comunicó la gran noticia.

-De aquí un mes te casarás con Marco – dijo sin rodeos. Me quedé helado por un momento. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Marco? Entendía las razones por las cuáles mi padre quería que me casara con él, eran las comunes. Con el matrimonio formabas alianzas, expansión para el reino y ese tipo de cosas, y a pesar de que ambos fuéramos del mismo sexo no impedía ello.

-¿Cómo…? – pregunté.

-Ya cumpliste la mayoría de edad y, Riese es el reino que necesitamos - sentí algo en mi estómago. Marco era un chico muy agradable, pero no podría casarme con él, mi corazón le pertenecía a otra persona. Unos tres días después, tocaron a mi puerta muy temprano por la mañana, fue mi sorpresa encontrarme con mi más preciada joya.

-¡Jean! – exclamó Eren con una sonrisa, me dio un fugaz abrazo mientras se metía a mi habitación, la confianza era normal entre nosotros, no había problema con ello – Buenas noticias, tengo el día libre – me dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de mis muebles. Yo le sonreí, al fin pasaría tiempo con él después de tantas semanas, pero algo cambió mi semblante. Ese mismo día pasearía con Marco por toda la plaza, para que conozca mejor el lugar.

-¿Jean? – Me preguntó Jaeger algo preocupado - ¿Pasa algo? – lo miré con tristeza, de verdad que quería estar con él.

-Lo siento pero, voy a estar ocupado.

-¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?

-Mmm… bueno, no podría decirse tan importante.

-¿Y entonces porque no lo postergas?

-No puedo – dije, iba a ser mejor que Eren supiera de la situación. El reino sabría de mi matrimonio una semana antes de la ceremonia, pero no quería que esa noticia tomara a Eren desprevenido, no después de lo que Levi dijo cuando estaban en el almacén de fauna.

-_¿¡Es por el príncipe, ¿No?! _– aquello me hizo feliz de algún modo, sabía que él correspondía mis sentimientos, pero odiaba el saber que no podríamos estar juntos. Malditas reglas reales, prefería mil veces ser desheredado y estar al lado de Eren que unir alianzas con otro reino.

-Veras Eren – respiré hondo, sabía que esto iba a dolerle – Me… me voy a casar en un mes – miraba el piso, no quería ver la expresión que había puesto al escuchar la noticia.

-¿Qué…? – no lo miré, no aguantaría.

-Me voy a casar – dije sin más. De pronto, sentí como los brazos del castaño me aprisionaban con fuerza - ¿Qué ha…?

-Tú no quieres hacerlo, ¿No? – su voz sonaba diferente. Alcé la mirada, y pude ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban - ¡Tú no quieres, ¿Verdad?! – una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Me dolió verlo así.

-No, no quiero – dije. Al parecer eso le dio un brillo de esperanza, lo vi en sus ojos. Se soltó de mí, agachando la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

-Lo siento, no debí hacer eso – dijo, aún con la mirada en el suelo. Sí, Eren Jaeger era impulsivo con todos sus sentimientos.

-Tranquilo, entiendo el porque te hayas alterado y… - unos golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron.

-_Majestad, le aviso que el príncipe Marco ya está listo para salir – _dijo una de las empleadas del castillo.

-Claro, ya voy en un momento.

-¿Marco? ¿Príncipe? ¿Es hombre? – me preguntó con melancolía.

-Pues sí, ya sabes las leyes de todos modos, hombre o mujer, con cualquiera puedes formar un matrimonio para beneficiar a tu reino – dije. La verdad es que me encantaría casarme por amor que por beneficios – Debo cambiarme ahora.

-¡Ah! Claro, te dejo – Eren estaba por salir de mi habitación, cuando me dijo algo que se quedó en mi mente toda la tarde: - _Jean, ¿Crees que las obligaciones te hacen feliz? _

Con eso último se fue.

-No, claro que no. Pero mientras vivas en una sociedad como esta, no puedes hacer nada sin perder mucho en el intento – respondí para mí mismo.

Ese día me la pasé con Marco, lo disfrute a medias, ya que mi mente vagaba en otras cosas. Pensaba en mis sentimientos hacía Eren, como habían crecido en estos años, y pensaba en lo que él también podría estar sintiendo, después de todo, no es algo agradable enterarse de que la persona de la que estás enamorada se vaya a casar con alguien que no seas tú. También recordé lo de esa noche en el almacén, debía hablar con Eren del tema. Esa tarde estaba realmente ido, Marco pudo notarlo, pero no se molestó en lo absoluto. Sinceramente ese chico tenía una hermosa personalidad, pero aun así no quería casarme con él. El confesar mis sentimientos por Eren y huir del reino para tener una vida juntos era una idea tentadora, pero las consecuencias serían desastrosas después. Toda la guardia real estaría en mi búsqueda, los padres de Eren podrían sufrir maltratos para que digan nuestra ubicación, aún si ellos no la supieran, las cosas en el reino se saldrían un poco de control. En resumen, todo sería un caos, y eso que ni quería pensar si llegasen a encontrarnos.

Llegué a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama, estaba realmente cansado, ya que ni siquiera me había quitado las prendas reales. Miré el techo, ¿Qué decisión se supone que debía tomar? ¿Cuál era la correcta? Ambas acarreaban consecuencias, una más que la otra. Suspiré levantándome. Me desvestí de mis exageradas prendas para ponerme una más sencilla, la que usaba para dormir. Abrí las cortinas para dormirme con la luz de la luna, aunque dudaba mucho de que pudiera hacer ese acto. Me quedé en mi cama, viendo las incontables estrellas, hasta que un ruido, como de algo de vidrio romperse, me puso en alerta.

Lo siguiente que hice fue levantarme y salir a investigar, algo de lo que me arrepiento haber hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Mürwand: Como se ve en la historia, es el reino a heredar por Jean. El nombre es una combinación de dos palabras en alemán y francés, que terminan significando "muralla". <strong>_**Mur**_** (La diéresis la agregué, en realidad no lleva) es francés. Y **_**wand **_**es en alemán. Pensaba en que el reino se llamara Trost, pero ya que Shiganshina es una ciudad, creo que este quedaría mejor como ciudad también. **

**(2) Riese: Como se ve, es el reino de Marco. La palabra es alemana, significa "gigante". No puse la palabra "titán", ya que en la traducción también se dice "titán". La razón por la que le puse ese nombre al reino de Marco fue por el hecho de que murió en manos de un titán (no sé si habrá sido por Annie, ya que he visto datos que dicen que fue ella la quién mato a Marquito *sniff*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, me da gusto volverles a escribir. Como indiqué en el principio, esta idea me la dio mi querida lectora Shioris-san (¡Mil gracias chica!) tengo que admitir que la historia probablemente no sea como pensabas que sería, me guié más que todo en los datos que me diste, pero ya el resto lo deje a mi imaginación, aun así, espero que te haya gustado, en caso contrario puedes lanzarme todos los tomates que gustes. <strong>

**Espero que a todos les haya gustado, ya saben, si desean ver algo en especial entre Jean y Eren, mándenme sus ideas y yo con gusto las recibo. **

**Bueno, ahora hablando un poco de este capítulo. Jean es un príncipe (uno bien sexy) Eren su leal sirviente, el cual tiene sentimientos por su amigo y amo, y viceversa. Levi es el típico frío sargento, que le ha echado el ojo a Eren, y quiere hacerlo de su propiedad cueste lo que cueste (Ahora lo que quiero aclarar. ¡No me maten! No es mi intención hacer a Levi de malo pero, perdonen si me salió así en la historia) Levi está enamorado de Eren, pero este no puede ver claramente los sentimientos que el mayor le tiene ya que está enamorado de Jean. Marco es el prometido del cara de caballo (tampoco lo quiero hacer de malo, así que no lo odien) pero ya sospecha que Jean no está muy entusiasmado con la idea de casarse con él. En el fondo Marco siente una atracción por él, y más adelante sabrán que es lo que sucede entre estos dos personajes. **

**Este capítulo fue narrado en el punto de vista de Jean, el siguiente será narrado por el punto de vista de Eren. Les voy diciendo por si acaso (por si hay confusiones) que el siguiente es el mismo capítulo, solo que en el punto de vista del chico titán (se enterarán de varias cositas y todo eso). **

**La cultura del reino de Jean es algo así como un estilo arábico, mientras que el de Marco es un estilo steampunk (ya mencioné en mi perfil que me encanta ese estilo) y todo es un mundo de fantasía, en este capítulo no se ha mostrado ello, pero más adelante lo verán. **

**Ahora respondiendo los comentarios.**

**Butterfly: **Jejeje, sí todas en esa secundaria gozaron de los gemiditos Jeanerenricos (Ok, no sé cómo me salió esa palabra) y sí, Rei y Berth quedaron traumados al descubrir lo hermoso que es el yaoi. Bueno, no fueron exactamente cinco minutos, habrán sido seis o siete, y sí, estaba inspirada y normalmente yo escribo todo de sopetón. No me detuve a corregir ese corto ya que me gustó como salió, por eso lo hice rápido, así que recién salido del horno lo publiqué, ¡Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Por más raro que haya sido, jeje.

Sí bueno, no planeaba ponerme pero dije: "Es mi cumple, es mi fic, solo por esta vez no le hará daño a nadie", ¡Y aquí estamos!

¿De verdad? Es que siendo sincera si me costó ya que escribía una parte, y ya estaba por terminar cierto párrafo y me interrumpen, y así he estado hasta acabarlo. Yo siempre escribo un capítulo de corrido, me sale raro al principio, pero luego me detengo a corregirlo y eso, y la verdad es que me cuesta expresar mis ideas cuando escribir de a pocos, me frustro, pero lo bueno es que salió.

Eso es lo bueno de Isayama, ojala que algún día confiese que un personaje es homosexual (Que sean Jean y Eren por favor XD) aunque creo que dejo bien en claro que Ymir si lo es, digo, no sé si lo habrá dicho directamente, pero podemos apreciar que lo que esta chica siente por Christa es más que amistad.

No importa que haya sido temprano o tarde, la intención es lo que vale en todo esto así que, ¡Muchas gracias! Pues sí, fue un lindo día, me divertí con mi familia y amigos *se pone a bailar en el confeti y abre el regalo imaginario, ¡Y oh sorpresa! ¡Resulta ser un nuevo y exclusivo doujinshi súper explicito JeanxEren!*.

**Sin nada más que decir, espero que este corto no tan corto les haya agradado. Nos leemos en el siguiente. **

**PD: Lamento si me demore en actualizar, es que me ha agarrado la gripe y mi madre me ha prohibido usar la computadora hasta que me sienta mejor. Pero ahora estoy bien así que el siguiente capítulo lo tendrán en unos días. **

**¡Au revoir! **


	12. El jade del príncipe (Segunda parte)

Corto 12: El jade del príncipe (Segunda parte)

No podía sentir nada más que asombro al ver el palacio. Era más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado, y me entusiasmaba el solo pensar que viviría ahí por el resto de mi vida. Mi mamá fue contratada como empleada de limpieza del castillo, y gracias a ello es que nos quedaríamos viviendo en el palacio. Mi padre era el médico personal del rey, así que eso también influía bastante. Tuve el gran honor de conocer al rey y a su familia en persona, y a partir de ahí fue que ocurrieron las cosas.

Nunca había visto al príncipe de Mürwand, solo escuchaba los comentarios de los vecinos de era bien parecido y ese tipo de cosas. Pero finalmente ese día pude aclarar mis dudas, y vaya forma en que lo hice. El príncipe Jean Kirschtein me miraba con recelo el primer instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Era un poco más alto que yo, piel muy clara, ojos almendrados y cabello castaño cenizo. Los vecinos tenían algo de razón, tenía su atractivo, a pesar de que en ese entonces tenía tan solo doce años, sin embargo yo le vi con cara de… caballo, sí, eso mismo. Nos quedamos solos para jugar y conocernos, pero al par de horas ya tenía mi puño en su mejilla. Había dicho algo de mi ciudad natal que no me gustó para nada.

-Lo último que esperaría de ti sería que te comenzaras a creer la gran cosa solo por estar viviendo en el palacio, - había dicho con molestia – quiero que recuerdes cuáles son tus pobres y plebeyos orígenes Jaeger. Shiganshina no es una ciudad de la cual me sentiría orgulloso.

Y con eso el príncipe terminó con un moretón en la mejilla, y yo con un severo castigo. Felizmente los reyes no se molestaron conmigo, se disculparon más bien, y me dijeron que su hijo era muy honesto, y que eso siempre causaba roces con las personas. Ahí me di cuenta de que ambos causaríamos problemas. Él era muy honesto, y yo era muy impulsivo, una perfecta combinación para comenzar una pelea a cualquier hora del día. Sin embargo, con el paso de las semanas, ambos procuramos controlarnos para llevarnos bien, y el resultado fue provechoso. Es cierto que a veces teníamos nuestras discusiones, pero nada que no podía arreglarse con los días. La mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba a su lado, inventando nuevos juegos para entretenernos. Disfrutaba ver como sonreía victorioso cuando mataba a un dragón imaginario de las tierras desconocidas, o como gritaba de miedo cuando casi se caía a un lago. En otros momentos más tranquilos, nos poníamos a jugar juegos de mesas, leer o dibujar. Debo admitir que era un buen dibujante, una vez hizo un dibujo de nosotros dos cuando creciéramos. En el papel se mostraba a Jean como rey, y a mí como un soldado, con la armadura puesta de la "Legión de reconocimiento", fue a raíz de ese dibujo lo que me llevó a hacer mi petición unos años después.

Al cumplir los trece, le expresé mi deseo a Jean de convertirme en soldado, para eso necesitaba entrenar un buen tiempo, así que él accedió a que entrenara con él. No cabía en mi tanta emoción de aprender a usar una espada y técnicas de lucha. Los entrenamientos eran pesados al comienzo, pero me terminé acostumbrando. Fue en esa edad en que comencé a sentir cosas extrañas.

No sé si lo hacía inconscientemente, pero cuando Jean utilizaba esas prendas, en la cuáles dejaban al descubierto sus fuertes brazos y su trabajado abdomen, no podía evitar mirarlo. Aquellos tres años el cuerpo del príncipe había cambiado bastante, y para bien, podía decir que era un joven realmente apuesto. No entendía muy bien por qué sentía esas cosas por él, así que decidí hablarlo con mi madre.

-Estás entrando en una etapa llena de cambios, es normal que te sientas así – me dijo tiernamente. Me dijo que seguramente era una atracción física lo que sentía para con Jean, que con el tiempo tal vez se me pasaría o aumentaría. Sin embargo, me advirtió de lo peligroso que podía ser si abrigaba esos sentimientos para con alguien de la familia real. Era por así decirlo, un desperdicio total que alguien de ese linaje tuviera una relación sentimental con un plebeyo. Me decidí guiarme más por lo primero, que tan solo era una atracción física, pero poco iba a saber que se trataba de algo más allá de la apariencia.

Un par de meses después llegó alguien más al palacio, el sargento Levi Ackerman, un joven hombre de estatura baja y con un semblante que inspiraba miedo. Se ganó la confianza de la familia real en pocas semanas, y él fue mi modelo a seguir para cumplir mi siguiente objetivo: unirme a la "Legión de reconocimiento". No era tan malo en ese entonces, me ayudaba bastante con mi entrenamiento y me daba muy buenos consejos para con mis técnicas de combate, sin embargo, había visto como Jean miraba al sargento. Lo hacía con recelo, incluso más que cuando yo había llegado al castillo. Recuerdo que uno de esos días, Jean me hizo llamar para decirme algo importante. Estaba muy nervioso, no tenía idea de lo que era, pensaba que tal vez había descubierto las incontables veces en que me quedaba mirándolo, temía que me dijera algo respecto a ello, sería muy vergonzoso. Me sentí más aliviado cuando me pidió que fuese su sirviente personal. Yo estaba más feliz que nunca, era un privilegio muy importante, y además, pasaría bastante tiempo con el príncipe. Mis padres decidieron celebrar mi puesto llevándome a comer por la plaza, y fue esa misma noche en la que entendí las razones por las cuáles Jean miraba con recelo al sargento.

Regresando al palacio les avisé a mis padres que me iría a dar una ducha antes de dormir, estábamos en pleno verano, y toda esa caminata me había dejado sudado, ni loco me metería a la cama así. Terminaba de bañarme cuando en eso, escuché unos pasos detrás de mí, y posteriormente sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura.

-Me enteré de tu nuevo puesto, felicitaciones – me susurró al oído. Esa voz, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Me di vuelta alejándome un poco del sargento. Todavía estaba desnudo y mojado, y por ende la sangre se me subió a las mejillas con brutalidad.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – le pregunté con nerviosismo, no me gustó el contacto que tuvo conmigo, la verdad es que empezaba a sentir miedo.

-Solo vine a felicitarte – se limitó a decir. Había algo en su mirada que no me agradó para nada, había un brillo de deseo, uno muy malo. Se apresuró a acercarse a mí y empujarme para caer al suelo. Me quejé del dolor que produjo el caerme de sentón en el frío piso de baldosas, y mi temor aumento cuando Levi se posicionó encima de mí – Eren, - susurró contra mis labios, sin dejar de mirarme con esos fríos ojos – no sabes cuánto me gustas.

Fue en ese momento que mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Me agarró totalmente frío, y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue los labios de Levi sobre los míos. Nunca había besado a nadie, y la verdad es que esperaba guardarme ese primer beso para la persona que ocupaba mi corazón. Y como si quitarme mi primer beso no fue suficiente, esa noche también perdí mi virginidad.

Por supuesto que no mencioné nada a nadie, era demasiado vergonzoso, y además, temía de lo que podía hacerme Levi si decía una sola palabra de lo ocurrido. Con el tiempo, el sargento hizo lo mismo en diversas ocasiones, y yo como siempre, me quedaba callado aceptando todo sumisamente. Él decía lo mucho que me amaba y ese tipo de cosas, pero la verdad es que me costaba creerle lo que decía. Él ya sabía de mis sentimientos hacía el príncipe, se lo hice saber una de esas tantas veces que se acostaba conmigo, sin embargo se burló de mis emociones.

-Estúpido mocoso, - dijo con una media sonrisa algo perversa - ¿De verdad crees que el príncipe se fijaría en alguien como tú? ¿Crees que tendrías la aprobación del rey para estar con su hijo? – aquellas dos preguntas me dolieron, por supuesto que yo era un plebeyo, nada cambiaría eso –Eren, olvídate de ese muchacho y se realista – acarició mi mejilla con ternura, una que no se veía muy a menudo en él – Quédate conmigo, lo nuestro no tendría murallas, cuidaré de ti y te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo – me besó con esa ternura, de la cual me dejé llevar. En ese momento creí que tal vez podría corresponder los sentimientos de Levi, pero en el momento en que él se disponía a quitarme la camisa que llevaba, lo empujé, y al hacerlo lo terminé enojando - ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó con frialdad, adiós ternura. No dije nada, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a los jardines del palacio. No pensé que el sargento me seguiría, pero así lo hizo. Me agarró de la cintura y me jaló hacía él.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve? – le regañé en un susurro. Lo siguiente que hizo fue empujarme y jalarme hasta el almacén de fauna, entendía que era lo que pretendía hacer -¡Levi, no quiero! ¡Ya no quiero! ¡Nunca lo quise! – le grité. Él me hizo una seña para que me callara, la cual obedecí, en tal caso alguien nos escucharía.

-Eso no aparentas cuando me pides que te folle más duro – dijo con un tono lascivo. Me sonrojé, ¿Pero quién controlaba su cuerpo o su mente en momentos así?

-No es culpa mía, tú provocas todo eso a propósito – le dije, su acercamiento fue tal que terminé entre él y la pared. Acto seguido, comenzó a besarme desesperado. Mis ojos se cristalizaron, yo no pedí esto, yo no quería estar con él, yo quería estar con…

-¡Ngh! – gemí cuando Levi mordió levemente mi cuello. No, tenía que parar esto. Lo agarré de los caballos, alzando su cabeza para que dejase de hacerme eso.

-¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó con un tono que no me gustó.

-Déjame – le dije, mi vista se hacía borrosa por las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos – No quiero esto – oí una risa burlona de su parte.

-El que lo niegues me incita a seguir – sonrió con lascivia, intentando devorar mi cuello nuevamente. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, logrando evitar ese acto.

-¡No quiero esto! – le dije con más firmeza, una que él no tomó en cuenta. Intenté empujarlo, debía salir de ahí, pero él era más fuerte que yo, y como consecuencia me dio una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Es por el príncipe, ¿No?! – Me dijo casi a gritos, de todos modos no podía alzar la voz, o alguien más lo escucharía - ¡Sabes muy bien que a él no le interesas! Además, el rey no permitiría que un plebeyo como tú tuviera algo sentimental con su hijo – no me dejó decirle nada, ya que nuevamente me besó- ¿No puedes entenderlo acaso…? – sus labios bajaron hacía mi mentón – Ya te he dicho mis sentimientos hacía ti, ¿Por qué no los aceptas? – me lamió el cuello.

-Ngh… - gemí mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas – No los acepto porque… - respiré hondo – No son verdaderos – ante el comentario, Levi se detuvo, alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con mi mirada.

-Maldito mocoso… - susurró con una pisca de enojo – ¿Qué más quieres que haga para demostrarte lo reales que son? – sus manos arrugaron mi camisa, queriendo arrancarla, cuando en eso escuchamos un ruido, como de algo romperse. En ese instante Levi aflojó el agarre, y reaccioné rápido como para empujarlo y salir corriendo de ahí.

Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi habitación, la cual cerré con llave, por si a Levi se le ocurriera entrar. Mi respiración era agitada, agradecí a ese ruido, si no fuera por el ya estaría siendo violado por el sargento de nuevo. Me dejé caer en mi cama, limpiándome las lágrimas con las sábanas mientras mis ojos iban cerrándose poco a poco. Al fin tenía una noche tranquila.

Los días siguiente me la pasé entrenando duro, ser miembro de la "Legión de reconocimiento" era más complicado de lo que parecía, pero valía la pena, lo que sea por proteger a la familia real, sobre todo a Jean. En uno de esos días nos lo dieron libre a mis compañeros y a mí. No podía estar más aliviado y feliz, al fin descansaría de los pesados ejercicios y tendría tiempo para pasar con Jean. Esa mañana, me levanté temprano para alistarme y encontrarme con mi amigo. Toqué su puerta unas cuántas veces, hasta que me abrió. Seguía en pijama, y su rostro por las mañanas me resultaba tierno.

-¡Jean! – exclamé sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo. Aspiré por esos segundos su aroma, y disfrute de su tacto, ya lo estaba extrañando como nunca – Buenas noticias, tengo el día libre – le dije mientras ingresaba a su habitación y me sentaba en uno de sus muebles. Vi la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, pero segundos después cambió su semblante. Me extrañé, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Jean? – Pregunté preocupado - ¿Pasa algo? – me miró con tristeza, y algo en mi interior decía que no quería saber lo que ocurría.

-Lo siento pero, voy a estar ocupado.

-¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?

-Mmm… bueno, no podría decirse tan importante.

-¿Y entonces porque no lo postergas?

-No puedo – me dijo. Sabía que Jean tenía varias obligaciones como príncipe, pero normalmente podía postergarlas e incluso cancelar las que no eran importantes para estar conmigo. Había dicho que no era algo muy importante, pero que no podía hacer nada al respecto, ¿Y eso que significaba? Hacía muecas que me preocuparon, como si estuviera pensando la mejor manera de darme una mala noticia – Veras Eren – respiró profundo, al parecer no era algo fácil de decir – Me… me voy a casar en un mes – y con eso bajó la mirada directo al suelo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Jean se iba a… casar? ¿¡Con quién!? ¿¡Desde cuándo!? ¡Él no ha tenido ningún tipo de noviazgo!

-¿Qué…? – pregunté. Él me hubiera contado si tuviera algo con alguien, me hubiera hablado de esa persona que captó su interés, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez…

-Me voy a casar – dijo cortante. No pude evitarlo, y me abalancé a él en un abrazo - ¿Qué ha…?

-Tú no quieres hacerlo, ¿No? – mi tono salió algo agudo, mientras que sentía mis ojos humedecerse. Si Jean no me había dicho nada de ese tema era porque aquel matrimonio que se llevaría a cabo era por obligación del rey, no porque él quería. Alzó la cabeza, y nuestras miradas chocaron - ¡Tú no quieres, ¿Verdad?! – una lágrima se deslizó por mi rostro.

-No, no quiero – confesó. Eso fue suficiente para mí. Deshice nuestro contacto alejándome un poco de él mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Sentía mis mejillas arder, yo y mis impulsos descontrolados. Me comencé a secar el rostro mientras le pedía una disculpa.

-Lo siento, no debí hacer eso – dije avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, entiendo el porque te hayas alterado y… - alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-_Majestad, le aviso que el príncipe Marco ya está listo para salir – _dijo una de las empleadas del castillo.

-Claro, ya voy en un momento.

-¿Marco? ¿Príncipe? ¿Es hombre? – a la vez que sentía una profunda tristeza, eso también me dio algo de esperanza. Eso significaba que a Jean no le importaba si era hombre o mujer la persona con la que se casaría, por lo cual me daba una oportunidad a mí, ¿Pero cuántas posibilidades había de que Jean me prefiriera antes que a ese príncipe, su herencia o su reino?

-Pues sí, ya sabes las leyes de todos modos, hombre o mujer, con cualquiera puedes formar un matrimonio para beneficiar a tu reino – me quedé pensativo unos segundos… todo era por obligación – Debo cambiarme ahora – lo miré de pronto, sonrojándome levemente, ¡Pero que desconsiderado de mi parte!

-¡Ah! Claro, te dejo – me puse nervioso, y camine para salir de la habitación- Jean, ¿Crees que las obligaciones te hacen feliz? – pensé en voz alta, no quería decirlo, pero lo hice, y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, sin detenerme a escuchar su respuesta siquiera.

Ya que mi plan para pasar el día con Jean se había arruinado, me decidí a entretenerme con unos libros. Por un momento estaba disfrutando de la lectura, hasta que agarré otro libro y en una de sus páginas encontré un papel. En él estaba ese dibujo que me hizo Jean cuando éramos niños, en el cual él era rey y yo un soldado de la "Legión de reconocimiento". Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, y posteriormente me eché a llorar. Ya lo sabía, sabía el dolor que me produciría seguir con estos sentimientos, pero tan testarudo soy que me negué a dejarlos. Ahora Jean se iba a casar, y en el momento en que lo hiciese las cosas tomarían otro rumbo. ¿Qué me quedaría a mí? ¿Cedería ante Levi y me iría a su lado? ¿Aún guardaría esos sentimientos para con él? ¿Cuánto se supone que debería sufrir por ello? Seguí entre sollozos, guardando el dibujo en el libro.

¿Por qué no había nacido como un príncipe? ¿O porqué Jean no había nacido como un plebeyo? En ambos casos lo nuestro podría funcionar como era debido. Lo nuestro… De todos modos no teníamos nada, nunca le había dicho de mis sentimientos, y él tampoco me mencionó nada de los suyos. Pero había algo que solo nosotros dos entendíamos, estábamos conscientes de que disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, y por mi parte era más que disfrute.

La noche llegó, había dormido toda la tarde después de haber llorado. Me sentí mejor después del descanso. Pude ver por la ventana de mi habitación la hermosa luna que alumbraba como el sol en el día, definitivamente un paisaje hermoso.

Pero un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era como el de un vidrio que se rompía. Me puse en alerta y tomé mi espada por si acaso. Salí de mi habitación, dirigiéndome hacía dónde supuestamente había escuchado el ruido, y al momento en que llegué a uno de los pasillos del castillo, sentí como el miedo invadió mi cuerpo totalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>*Insertado música de suspenso* Y una vez más, ¿Qué ha visto Eren? Les digo que es lo mismo que vio Jean. Bueno, este era el mismo capítulo que el anterior, pero con el punto de vista de Eren. <strong>

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? **

**Oh, un dato, ¿Conocen esta serie llamada "Free: Iwatobi swim club"? Si la han visto, ¿Se acuerdan del ending de la primera temporada? Bueno, el punto es que me he inspirado en las prendas que utilizan en ese video, ya saben, esas arábicas que les queda muy sexy. En la parte en que Eren dijo que se quedaba mirando a Jean cuando usaba esas prendas en las que se dejaba ver sus brazos y su torso, para que se hagan una idea, es similar a la que utiliza Haru en el video. **

**Como se habrán enterado ya, nuestro querido Eren ha mantenido una relación sexual con Levi durante tres años (Jean solo cree que Levi se le insinúa a Eren y a veces lo toca, pero no sabe sobre esta relación. O sea, el día en que se entere matará a Levi con sus propias manos, pero tranquilos, esto no pasará en la historia, jamás mataría a Levi Ackerman, no señor) Eren está, por así decirlo, enamorado de Jean, pero también hay la posibilidad de que gusta de Levi, a veces el moreno piensa eso cuando Levi lo trata con cariño, pero cuando este empieza a manosearlo, Eren se rectifica de lo que piensa (No sé, pero es algo así como la relación de Misaki y Akihiko de Jonjou Romantica, y sí, recién me la he estado viendo, ya voy por el capítulo 7 de la temporada 2. O sea, cuando Levi se pone cariñoso Eren lo acepta, cuando quiere "eso" Erencito empieza a odiarlo) **

**El siguiente capítulo en unos días mis queridos lectores, ya me despido porque ahorita viene mi profesor de música, ¡Al fin tocaré la guitarra como se debe! Nos estamos leyendo. **

**Au revoir. **


	13. El jade del príncipe (Tercera parte)

Corto 13: El jade del príncipe (Tercera parte)

Eren tensó los músculos al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, y no era el único pues, Jean también estaba temblando a lo que estaba viendo.

_-Madarikazio besarkatzen honetan, -_ habían tres personas, situadas en un círculo brillante color blanco que se había formado en el suelo. El círculo tenía gráficos raros, pero por la apariencia que tenía, parecían que esas siluetas estaban malditas -_ gure helburua da talisman Titanic Mürwand enperadorea ezkutatzen berak boterea eskuratzeko – _Las personas que rodeaban ese círculo estaban levitando, y pronunciaba estas raras palabras en un susurro escalofriante. Sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco, y tenían unas marcas en el rostro, desde los ojos hasta la frente - _Indarrak eta energiak erregutzen dugu gure arbasoen, - _El primero era un chico alto, moreno, de cabello oscuro. El segundo presente era otro joven, rubio y corpulento. Por último, había una chica de estatura baja y rubia -_ gurekin emateko boterea gure altxorra, bat gure herriaren handitu dela eta egin garaile beren etsaiak aurkako aurkitzeko._ – Eren vio a Jean desde el otro lado, y le preocupó la expresión que se mostraba en su rostro. El príncipe no paraba de temblar, estaba bastante pálido, y creí que en cualquier momento se desplomaría en el suelo. Estas tres personas… ellos no podían ser reales, ellos eran un mito, una leyenda, un cuento que usaban las madres para asustar a sus hijos cuando no querían dormir, eran los malos de la historia que le contaban, pero claro, todas estos relatos eran ficticios.

"_No existen, no existen" _aquello se le vino a la mente del castaño cenizo. Le habían dicho que ellos no existían, que todo era imaginario, entonces, ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿En su reino? ¿En su castillo?

Eren estaba sorprendido, pero no tanto como el príncipe. Él no conocía a estas personas, y tampoco sabía lo que estaban haciendo, la verdad, es que nunca había escuchado acerca de ellos, sí, acerca de los brujos del sur-este de la ciudad oculta de María.

_-Sina, Rose eta Mary By, magia beltza, gure zainak doa eskatzen dugu! _ – y después de que estos tres pronunciaran estas palabras, un rayo se escuchó. Eren fijo su vista al ventanal, y se dio cuenta de la lluvia torrencial que se estaba produciendo ahora. El sonido de los rayos iban aumentando segundo a segundo, y el moreno se atrevió a pensar que el repentino cambio de clima se debía a estos desconocidos. Puso atención a lo que a continuación estos hicieron. Los ojos de los tres volvieron a su color normal, y dejaron de levitar. El círculo blanco comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, al igual que las marcas que tenían anteriormente en sus rostros. Eren se puso en guardia y desenvainó su espada, captando la atención de los tres.

-¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!? – gritó con furia, pero con un poco de miedo también. Ellos lo miraron con indiferencia, hasta que uno de ellos, el rubio de apariencia fuerte, se dignó en hablar, aunque no fueron palabras que Eren lograra entender.

-_Groans eta oihuak, mina bizia delako _– dijo, y repentinamente después de decirlo, Eren soltó su espada y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetando su cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor. Jean lo vio todo, y aunque los tres desconocidos no habían reparado en su presencia, se atrevió a socorrer a su amigo.

-¡Eren! – gritó mientras corría hacía los tres brujos.

-_Zeren _– susurró la chica rubia sin siquiera mirar al que había gritado. Jean no pudo mover su cuerpo, lo habían inmovilizado. Sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho, y posteriormente sus ojos se humedecieron hasta liberarse en lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas. Podía dar por sentado de que esta sería su última noche, la de él, la de Eren, la del todo el reino.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! – Eren gritaba hasta sentir que pronto sus cuerdas vocales se desgarrarían. El dolor era horrible, era como sentir espadas atravesar tu cuerpo una y otra vez. Quería morir en ese momento, quería morir del dolor, sin embargo la situación era torturante ya que, seguía viviendo. Era peor que estar en el infierno, aunque él nunca haya estado ahí.

-Eren… - Jean sufría más al verlo de esa manera. Tenía una noción del poder de estos brujos, y considerando por la apariencia de estos, parecían ser expertos, entrenados desde su infancia para enredarse en la magia negra. Los gritos de dolor de Eren superaban el sonido de los truenos de la tormenta, pero esperaba que con el ruido puedan alertar a los demás solados de la legión, necesitaban su ayuda con urgencia, tal vez siendo más podrían detener a los hechiceros. Vio de pronto que el moreno alto se acercó a Eren. Lo agarró bruscamente de la camisa, y pudo escuchar un susurro, seguramente estaba pronunciando otro hechizo.

_-Emadazu zure potentzia, potentzia me egingo amesgaizto erresuma honetan _– no entendió nada de lo que dijo, pero se preocupó más cuando Eren dejó de gritar y retorcerse, para que sus ojos se tornaran blancos como de los tres hace un momento, y abriera la boca para que algo brillante, como un humo blanco, saliera de él.

-¡EREN! – Jean gritó desesperado, aún inmovilizado, al ver lo que le estaban haciendo. Le estaban quitando energía, al hacerlo Eren quedaría realmente débil, perdería gran parte de sus sentidos, su mente se estancaría, en lo peor de los casos moriría. Unas rebeldes lágrimas corrieron por el rostro del oji-miel, mientras gritaba el nombre del castaño hasta sentir un dolor en su garganta.

-_¡__Dadarets'nel!_ _– _escuchó de pronto una voz femenina decir esas palabras. De inmediato el cuerpo de Jean reaccionó, y el moreno alto que estaba quitándole energía a Eren se detuvo, soltando un gemido de dolor.

-¡Bertholdt! – le llamó el rubio con preocupación.

-¡Con esto basta! – gritó.

-¡Majestad! – una rubia menudita se acercó al príncipe, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, recuperándose del hechizo.

-Eren… - susurró el castaño cenizo en un hilo de voz. La rubia de ojos azules miró al soldado que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y también vio como el moreno alto comenzaba a ser rodeado por unas sombras.

-No se preocupe majestad, él estará bien – se apresuró a decir una chica morena, alta, con pecas en el rostro. La muchacha fue corriendo hacía el soldado, y susurró unas palabras, para luego cargarlo y alejarlo de la catastrófica escena que se estaba formando. Bertholdt estaban sumido en sombras, mientras que sus ojos destellaban un color rojizo. Sus compañeros, Reiner y Annie, sonrieron al ver que el hechizo del cual su amigo había práctico mucho se estaba dando con éxito.

-¡_Izenarekin deitzen dut nire arbasoen, iluntasuna izaki! – _con esas palabras, el cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a transformarse. Los soldados de la legión, más otros que no lo eran, llegaron a tiempo para ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¿¡Pero que mierda es esto!? – exigió saber el sargento Levi al ver tremenda escena.

-¡Son los brujos de la ciudad de María! – se apresuró en informarle la rubia que había a ayudado al príncipe – No están extintos como creíamos que estaban – ante esto, el pelinegro sintió lo que hace muchos años atrás había dejado de sentir.

Miedo.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde está mi hijo? – preguntó la reina de Mürwand al momento en que los soldados de la legión sacaron a los reyes de sus aposentos. En momentos así, la familia real debía evacuar a los lugares seguros situados en lo más profundo del reino.<p>

-No lo encontramos en su habitación majestad - dijo uno de los soldados que los sacaba – Pero ya estamos buscándolo.

-¡Ghunter! – una soldado pelirroja se acercó a él corriendo - ¡Encontraron al príncipe, lo están llevando al escondite del área 2! – ante el mensaje los reyes se tranquilizaron.

-¿Y el príncipe Marco? – preguntó el rey.

-También está siendo evacuado, no se preocupe – dijo el soldado – Síganme por favor, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

* * *

><p>En aquel pasillo las cosas se habían tornado un caos. Los soldados iban y venían, otros habían sido presas del pánico y no podían moverse. Bertholdt había terminado su transformación, ahora era como una criatura, similar a un perro sin piel con una larga cola, garras y dientes largos, de ojos idos pero penetrantes.<p>

-¡Nuestros poderes no podrán contra los de ellos, señor…!

-¡Christa, silencio! – Gritó Levi - ¡Sé los poderosos que son estas personas, así que te pido que usen todos sus recursos! ¡No importa si mueren en el intento, debemos proteger al rey y a su reino a cualquier costo! ¿¡Me entiendes!? – los ojos de la rubia se humedecieron en lágrimas. Jamás había pensado que algo así pasaría, era por seguro que ocurriría una masacre una vez que empezaran a atacar.

-Oiga, puede ser de un rango más alto que nosotras – dijo la castaña alta que ayudó a Eren – pero eso no le da derecho a hablarnos así, conserve la compostura al menos.

-¿¡Como esperas que conserve la calma en una situación así!? – Levi abrió los ojos, definitivamente estaba por perder la cordura - ¡Todos moriremos ahora! ¡Así que si no quieren hacerlo en vano den todo de sí! – Escucharon el rugido de la criatura de la cual el moreno se había transformado - ¡Usen hechizos fuertes, prohibidos, lo que sea! ¡Mis soldados no podrán contra esta bestia!

-Entonces nosotros nos encargamos de la criatura con ayuda de algunos soldados, los demás que se encarguen de los otros dos brujos – dijo la castaña.

-¡Escuchen, que el escuadrón 93, 70 y 102 ayuden a los hechiceros con la criatura, los demás ataquen a los otros dos brujos! – ordenó el sargento, inmediatamente los soldados corrieron a abalanzarse contra los dos rubios, que para entonces ya estaban formando sus respectivos hechizos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, un grupo de soldados estaban llevando a Jean a unos de los lugares seguros del reino, y otros los seguían por detrás llevando a Eren en una camilla. Su padre, el Dr. Grisha Jaeger, había llegado para examinar a su hijo, que aún seguía inconsciente. Llegaron a las afueras del castillo, dónde unos carruajes los estaban esperando.<p>

-¡Jean! – el mencionado escuchó la voz del príncipe Marco llamarle, y ahí estaba, dentro de uno de los carruajes esperándolo.

-Vaya majestad, yo me encargaré de Eren – le dijo el doctor. El príncipe asintió y subió al carruaje junto a su prometido. Apenas cerró la puerta, el carruaje avanzó, aumentando la velocidad cada vez que se alejaban más del castillo.

-Me alivia que te encuentres bien, ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el chico pecoso preocupado.

-Unos brujos poderosos entraron el en castillo, creíamos que ellos no existían pero nos equivocamos.

-Dime, ¿Adónde nos vamos? Todos han estado alterados y nadie me ha dicho con mucha claridad lo que sucede.

-Iremos a unos refugios que tenemos en el reino, estaremos ahí hasta que nos informen que el peligro ha pasado.

-Entiendo.

-No te preocupes Marco, todo estará bien – le sonrió con tranquilidad. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa tomando la mano del castaño cenizo en el instante.

-Gracias Jean, contigo me siento bastante seguro – el mencionado abrió los ojos levemente con sorpresa. Se sonrojó ante lo que le acaba de decir, y simplemente sostuvo la mano de Marco hasta llegar a su destino. Sin embargo, en todo el camino no pudo sacarse de la mente a Eren, y de cómo se estaría encontrando ahora.

-¡Hijo! – exclamó Grisha cuando Eren abrió los ojos de pronto y aspiró una bocanada de aire con desesperación. Comenzó a jadear, al parecer le faltaba el aire.

-¿Qué ha pasado…?

-Tranquilo – su padre lo recostó nuevamente en la camilla – Ahora estás bien – el moreno se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

-¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó el de ojos turquesa, regularizando su respiración.

-Nos dirigimos a un refugio, no te preocupes.

-¿¡Dónde está Jean!? – preguntó cuándo el príncipe llegó a su mente.

-Está yendo al mismo lugar que nosotros, ahora descansa, necesitas reposar urgentemente – el menor hizo caso a su padre, y cerró los ojos para recuperarse del reciente ataque.

* * *

><p>-¡PETRA! – Levi escuchó como uno de los soldados, Auruo Brossard, gritó el nombre de la joven que ahora tenía una de las garras de la criatura incrustada en su pecho.<p>

-Ngh – gimió la joven al momento en que la garra bajó por todo su cuerpo, partiéndola en dos, confirmándole una muerte instantánea. El sargento lo vio entonces, la mayoría de los soldados estaban sangrando, desagarrados por la criatura o simplemente asesinados por los otros dos brujos. Tres hechiceros del reino habían muerto, y los otros que quedaban vivos intentaban todo lo posible para debilitar a la bestia. Otros sin embargo estaban sumisos a los hechizos de los brujos. La masacre que Christa había presentido que ocurriría se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¡Sargento, la bestia no responde a nuestros hechizos! – Gritó Christa - ¡Pero sabemos el objetivo de ellos, quieren el talismán titánico*! – ante esto, Levi reparó en una descabellada idea.

-El talismán… - susurró para sí. Ese objeto, el gran tesoro del reino, tenía un poder que podía ser utilizado por los brujos estos, pero también por los hechiceros del reino – Christa, traeré ese talismán y quiero que lo utilicen.

-¿¡Qué!? – la rubia se asustó por lo que le pedía el sargento. El talismán… podía matarlos a todos, era imposible - ¡Moriremos todos!

-¡Ese es el objetivo! ¿¡No estamos muertos ya!? ¡Con o sin talismán igual moriremos, con la diferencia de que si lo usamos ellos también morirán! – Levi señaló a los brujos y a la bestia. La rubia se quedó mirando ese punto. Para eso habían sido entrenados, las vidas de un millón de personas estaban en sus manos.

-Hágalo… - unas lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de la chica - ¡Traiga el talismán! – Levi asintió y corrió hasta la dichosa bóveda dónde se encontraba.

-¡Christa! – escuchó que la llamó su amiga - ¿¡Que sucede!?

-¡El talismán titánico, es lo único que nos ayudará a detenerlo!

-¿¡Estás loca!?

-¡Es eso o dejar que estos tres destruyan el reino! – la rubia aumento la potencia del hechizo de congelamiento para detener los movimientos de la bestia. A pesar de que los hechiceros usaran ese poder en contra de la criatura, tenía un efecto mínimo en esta.

-¡Christa, para, estás quitándote energía! – La muchacha mencionada no le hizo caso a la castaña, y siguió aumento el poder del hechizo – No me dejas alternativa – la morena hizo lo mismo, y sus compañeros, al captar su idea, también lo hicieron.

Levi mientras tanto abrió la bóveda con la ayuda de unos soldados. Ingresaron en esta, pasando por alto el oro y joyas que había ahí para dar con el objeto de su búsqueda, el talismán.

-¡Ahí está! – le avisó uno de los soldados. Era pequeño, parecía una piedra adornada cuidadosamente, puesta encima de un pedestal de oro en medio de la habitación. El sargento se apresuró a tomarla y a salir de ahí para dársela a los hechiceros.

Ya llevaban bastante tiempo en esta lucha, y la verdad era que los brujos comenzaban a cansarse, el poder que habían invocado se estaba yendo de sus manos, necesitaban ese talismán o no durarían por siempre. Annie era la más afectada, pues sentía que su energía se estaba acabando. Fue el ultimátum para ella cuando, en un intento por mandar uno de sus hechizos de dolor a un soldado, otro se le apareció por detrás, logrando así que la cabeza de la rubia rodara hasta los pies de sus compañeros, y que un chorro de sangre se esparciera por toda esa zona.

-Annie… - Reiner no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y Bertholdt menos. En un ataque de rabia por la muerte de la chica, el rubio aumento la fuerza de sus hechizos, haciendo que los soldados sufran daño más rápidamente. Bertholdt se dejó de juegos y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para quitarle la vida a los soldados.

-¡Una menos! – gritaron los soldados, dándose ánimos a sí mismos para seguir luchando.

-¡Christa! – la rubia escuchó su nombre. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el sargento, que venía corriendo hacia ella con algo en manos - ¡Toma, utilízalo ahora! – la muchacha agarró la piedra, pero antes de efectuar alguna acción, su amiga castaña la detuvo.

-Yo lo haré – le dijo serena.

-Ymir, no…

-¡Háganlo de una vez! – gritó el sargento corriendo hacía el rubio para atacarlo. La castaña le arrebató la piedra a la rubia, y sin que esta pudiera detenerla, pronunció unas extrañas palabras que esta nunca había escuchado en su vida. De un momento a otro, una luz blanca comenzó a salir del cuerpo de la morena. El brujo rubio se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, y se frustró al ver que su plan había fallado. Antes de que el cuerpo de la hechicera colapse destruyendo todo ser viviente a su paso, Reiner pronunció un hechizo, que hizo que unas sombras rodearan su cuerpo, para que luego desapareciera de la escena.

-¡Todos reúnanse aquí! – gritaron los hechiceros del reino. Los soldados que alcanzaron juntarse con ellos escucharon las palabras que pronunciaban los practicantes de magia, y sobrevivieron todos los que lograron reunirse ahí, antes de que una luz blanquecina iluminara todo el lugar, dándole el final esperado a la bestia.

* * *

><p>Las cosas no habían terminado aún, pues un brujo todavía quedaba con vida. Los soldados que escoltaban a los príncipes, al médico y a soldado Jaeger, se detuvieron en medio del camino cuando apareció una presencia entre sombras.<p>

-¿Qué sucede? – Marco miró por la ventana del carruaje, quedando estupefacto al ver al chico rubio usando magia negra.

-¡Marco, no salgas! – le ordenó Jean mientras este salía del carruaje.

-¡Jean, espera! – el príncipe de Mürwand le cerró la puerta en la cara. Ahora Marco comprendía perfectamente la situación en la que estaban.

-¡Majestad, ocúltese, es peligroso! – dijo uno de los soldados al príncipe que había salido repentinamente.

-¿Cuántos soldados son los que están aquí? – preguntó Jean.

-Somos cuatro escuadrones, cuarenta soldados en total majestad – el príncipe asintió ante el dato.

-Atáquenlo con todo – ordenó el oji-miel mientras corría hacía el carruaje donde se encontraba Eren y su padre. La puerta de esta se abrió, dejando entrar al muchacho, que fue con rapidez hacía Eren.

-¿Majestad? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

-Uno de los brujos está aquí, debemos sacar a Eren de inmediato – el mencionado abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar eso.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡Eren! – Jean se sintió aliviado al ver que se encontraba bien – Tenemos que salir de aquí, vayamos a mi carruaje, nos llevará hasta otro punto seguro del reino – el castaño cenizo tomó a Eren de los hombros para alzarlo, pero este se lo impidió.

-Ve con mi padre, yo me quedo – le dijo el castaño seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Vamos que no hay tiempo! – lo jaloneó para que se levantara, pero este se opuso.

-¡Soy un soldado de la legión de reconocimiento! ¡No me he entrenado por años para huir como un cobarde en una situación como esta! ¡Es mi deber proteger a la familia real! ¡Es mi deber protegerte! – El moreno se levantó como pudo y empujó suavemente al príncipe para que le diera espacio – Ve con mi padre, lo necesitarás por si acaso.

-¡Eren!

-Majestad por favor, - Grisha agarró a Jean de un brazo – este es el deber de mi hijo, no se lo impida.

-¡Pero aún sigues herido!

-¡Estoy bien! – Respondió el otro - ¡Váyanse, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto! – Eren salió corriendo del carruaje, dejando a Jean con un sentimiento de impotencia, le dolió el ver a Eren sufriendo cuando intentó a atacar a los brujos, le dolería más si lo perdía.

-Dr. Jaeger – el hombre de lentes lo miró atento – Vaya a mi carruaje y salga de aquí con el príncipe Marco.

-¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡Majestad! – Grisha lo agarró del brazo nuevamente - ¿¡Que intenta hacer!?

-¡Apoyaré a los soldados! – y con eso el castaño cenizo salió del carruaje, jalando al doctor consigo hasta donde se encontraba el suyo. Marco se sobresaltó cuando se abrió la puerta y el doctor entró siendo empujado por Jean.

-¿Qué est…?

-Marco, él es el Dr. Jaeger, te irás con él hasta los refugios – dijo el príncipe – Yo me quedaré.

-¡Pero Jean!

-No te preocupes, ¡Ahora váyanse! – el oji-miel cerró la puerta del carruaje, y le ordenó al chofer que salieran de ahí de inmediato.

-_Guztiontzat hemen sentitz… -_ el rubio no pudo terminar de decir la oración cuando sintió una mano taparla la boca. Los soldados comenzaron atacarle, intentando aprisionar las dos armas que usaban estos brujos: las manos y la boca.

-¡Jean, maldición! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? – Eren le gritó al príncipe apenas lo vio. El mencionado ni caso le hizo, y fue a ayudar a los soldados que ahora se encontraban en apuros.

Además de ser bueno en la magia negra, Reiner también era bueno en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, logrando posible liberarse de los soldados.

_-¡Guztiontzat hemen sentitzen mina!_ – gritó cuando ya no tenía nada en la boca. Todos ahí cayeron de rodillas mientras sentían el mismo dolor que sintió Eren al comienzo, sin embargo, este dolor era menor, ya que Reiner lo estaba utilizando en cuarenta soldados aproximadamente. También el hecho de que su energía se estuviera agotando beneficiaba a los soldados, ese hechizo no duró más de treinta segundos antes de que el rubio se desplomase.

-"_Idiota, energía baja, cuarenta soldados… ¿En que estabas pensando?" – _se dijo Reiner a si mismo cuando vio que los soldados se acercaban a él para apresarlo. Antes de que alguno de ellos lo tocara, el brujo pronunció otras palabras, y los soldados fueron empujados hacía atrás como si hubiesen estado en medio de una explosión.

-¡Esto es por mis compañeros malditas escorias! – gritó Reiner con rabia mientras enfocaba su último hechizo a un punto en específico: el heredero de Mürwand _-¡Egingo ilunpetan hilda zaude!_ - Un rayo rojizo salió de la palma de sus manos, directo hacía el príncipe.

-¡Jean! – gritó el castaño mientras se ponía delante del chico, recibiendo esa corriente eléctrica que hizo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Eren! – el príncipe detuvo el golpe de su caída tomándole en brazos. Miró hacía dónde el brujo, que ahora yacía en el suelo, probablemente inconsciente, probablemente muerto. Los demás soldados corrieron hasta dónde el rubio para apresarlo, pero confirmaron su muerte al momento de tomar su pulso – Eren… ¡Eren! – el castaño cenizo sollozó al ver a su amigo en tal estado.

-Jean… - pudo decir el muchacho con un hilo de voz. El príncipe notó que el brillo en sus ojos se estaba apagando.

-Vas a estar bien, Eren por favor, ¡No me dejes! – el oji-miel lo aferró más a su cuerpo, soltando lágrimas y lágrimas, no quería pensar en eso, no quería que pasase eso.

-_Te amo… - _Jean abrió los ojos de pronto al escuchar ese pequeño susurro de parte del moreno – Quiero que lo sepas – rápidamente lo apartó un poco de él para verle a los ojos.

-Eren.

-Prometo… - el chico tosió levemente – que estaremos juntos en otra vida.

-No, Eren, no digas eso.

-Te amo – intentó sonreír un poco. Jean gimoteó ante esto, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes de que esto ocurriese? ¿Por qué no le había dicho él acerca de sus sentimientos anteriormente?

-Yo también te amo Eren – y lo aferró más a él. En ese momento los párpados del moreno comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que llegaron a un punto en que esos dos jades, que habían captado la atención del príncipe, dejaran de brillar… _por el momento_.

* * *

><p><strong>*Talismán titánico: <strong>Es una joya valiosa del reino que tiene un gran poder. Los brujos querían apoderarse de esta para poder conquistar reinos vecinos.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo* ¡Esta es la segunda vez que mato a Eren! ¿¡Qué rayos me pasa!? ¿Alguien lloró? *se escuchan los grillos* ya que, el drama no es lo mío. <strong>

**Tuve problemillas al escribir este capítulo ya que, 1) No me gusta hacer drama. 2) Es la primera vez que escribo algo con acción. 3) Me hacía tres mundos al escribir la confesión de estos dos en plena muerte de uno. Pero ya, así salió, si no les gusta mátenme con una bazuca *les da el arma*. **

**Bueno, bueno… hasta aquí abarca lo que es "El jade del príncipe", la siguiente idea de Shioris-san, que se trata de la reencarnación después de esta historia, está bajo el título de "Recuerdo ese brillo", dando referencia a que el Jean reencarnado tendrá borrosos recuerdos, y al momento de conocer a Eren, ese brillo que hay en sus hermosos ojos jade lo hará recordar todo lo que sucedió antiguamente (Ok, estoy rebelando demasiada información XD) el siguiente capítulo lo tendrán el lunes, jejeje, nada mejor para empezar la semana con una actualización. **

**Ahora veamos lo que les traje en este capítulo. Maté a Eren, Ymir, Petra, Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie (Muajajajaja, soy peor que Isayama… ¡Ok no!) no lectores(as), Levi no ha muerto, sigue vivo (Todavía… *sonrisa perversa*) En lo que sigue de esta historia verán que pasó con Levi, Jean y Marco. **

**También quiero avisarle que ya tengo decidido los nombres de los hijos de Jean y Eren, y de Levi y… (Más adelante se enteran). En el capítulo 4 les mencioné para que me sugieran nombres para estos dos OCs míos, y el resultado es este: **

**Dante Ackerman (Nombre sugerido por Butterfly, chica te espera tu capítulo especial) **

**Set Kirschtein (Nombre que me gustó como combina con el apellido, ya que según una amiga mía, suena mejor un nombre corto con apellido largo, no sé, ¿Ustedes que opinan?) **

**Estos dos chicos aparecerán de vez en cuando en los cortos (los que tienen que ver con la familia claro) aunque también estaba pensando en crearles una historia aparte y publicarla en Wattpad, bueno, ya veré si la hago o no. **

**Buenos, nos leemos en el siguiente corto. Charlie se despide con un gran: **

**Au revoir. **

**PD: **Las palabras que dicen los brujos y hechiceros en este capítulo están en el idioma euskera (?) no pongo la traducción aquí porque, como verán, son muchas palabras. Si quieren saber lo que significan esas oraciones puede traducirlas.


	14. Recuerdo ese brillo (Primera parte)

Corto 14: Recuerdo ese brillo (Primera parte)

Una expresión confusa que duró solo cinco segundos exactamente, para que luego estallara en una carcajada que me puso de malas, o sea, le estoy contando algo serio pero este comienza a reírse. Hasta ahora me pregunto porque rayos tuve que contarle "eso" a él.

-¡Oye, no es gracioso! ¡Hablo en serio! – le grité levantándome del sillón. Estábamos en su casa jugando videojuegos, ya que Eren se había comprado el último juego de la trilogía de Uncharted*, y no sé qué me pasó que me puse a contarle sobre mis recientes sueños, en dónde él y yo éramos los protagonistas. Había comenzado a soñar esas cosas hace mucho tiempo, pero no eran tan seguidas como ahora, la verdad es que todas las noches sueño con él, ya me están preocupando, estoy empezando a creer que es por algo. Eren detuvo poco a poco su risa, para luego limpiarse las lágrimas que le habían salido por tanto reírse - ¿Terminaste? – él me miró un segundo con esa sonrisa de idiota que tiene, para después volver a echarse a reír, ¡Maldición, no tiene remedio! - ¡Deja de reírte! – me acerqué a él y le quité el mando con el que jugaba, para después agarrarlo de la camisa y sacudirlo hasta que su cerebro se la salga por los oídos - ¿¡Que es tan gracioso para ti!? – Eren puso sus manos sobre las mías para que dejara de apretar su camisa.

-Es que… - dijo entre risas – jamás creí que el gran Jean "cara de caballo" Kirschtein soñara conmigo – soltó un suspiro, dándome a entender que ya se estaba tranquilizando – Ya has tenido sueños lindos, raros, incoherentes pesadillas… pero dime, ¿Qué tal uno húmedo? –dijo mientras me miraba con picardía. De un momento a otro estampé su cara en el mueble.

-Claro que los he tenido, - le dije – pero no contigo.

-¿Entonces? – logró mover su cara para hablarle.

-Con tu hermana – le susurré en el oído. Sabía lo que ocurriría después de decirle eso. Eren Jaeger siempre ha sido especial con temas que tengan que ver con su hermana adoptada, y felizmente descubrí aquello en el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? – sonreí al escuchar ese tono que usó.

-Nada Jaeger – quité mi mano de su cabeza, la cual estaba usando para que su cara siguiera pegada al asiento, y en eso escuchamos que tocaban el timbre.

-¡Debe ser la pizza! – exclamó él mientras corría hasta la puerta. Yo por un lado me fui a la cocina a traer unos vasos. Los tomé de la primera repisa y regresé de nuevo a la sala, guiándome por el olor de la pizza que Eren dejó en la mesa – Al fin, ya tenía hambre – lo escuché decir al momento que tomaba un rebanada y se la metía a la boca, comiéndola como si fuese la última que quedara en el mundo.

-Eres un tragón, - dije mientras me sentaba a lado suyo – a este paso terminarás gordo.

-¿Lo dices considerando el hecho de que hago natación tres veces a la semana por dos horas seguidas? – me preguntó. Tenía razón, al menos con el ejercicio bajaba todo lo que comía en la semana. Vi que un poco de salsa de tomate se había quedado embarrado en la comisura de sus labios, por lo que me apresuré a limpiársela. Me acerqué a su rostro, y pase mi lengua por esa parte manchada, sintiendo el sabor de la salsa. Eren se quedó en shock a lo que le acababa de hacer, no se lo había esperado. Me alejé de su rostro con una sonrisa de satisfacción, para luego ver como él dejaba la pizza a un lado y se abalanzaba a mis labios. Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, y yo puse las mías alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo más a mí, hasta quedar boca arriba del sillón y él encima de mí. Ese beso fue desesperado, intenso, como si lo necesitáramos, y era cierto, pues no podíamos darnos el lujo de estar besuqueándonos de aquí para allá. Lo cortamos cuando sentimos la falta de aire.

-Te amo – me susurró con una sonrisa.

-También te amo – le dije acariciándole la cabeza. Llevaba tres meses saliendo con Jaeger, y en aquel tiempo puedo decir que no me he arrepentido de nada. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, y aunque nuestra relación siempre fue tensa, había algo agradable que nos hacía estar juntos. Nos amábamos, nos odiábamos, nos deseábamos, nos necesitábamos, siempre había algo entre nosotros, no importa si era negativo o positivo, era una conexión que no nos permitía separarnos, extraño, ¿Verdad? Como si nuestras vidas estuvieran ligadas desde hace tiempo.

-Jean.

-¿Mm?

-Hazme el amor – me sorprendí un poco a la petición que me hizo, y digo un poco porque anteriormente ya me lo había pedido, pero habíamos acordado que no era el momento aún, así que el que tocara el tema en tan poco tiempo después de lo acordado me extrañó.

-¿Estás excitado? Te hago un oral si quieres pero…

-No – me interrumpió, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos jade que amé desde un principio – quiero sentirte dentro, quiero que me hagas tuyo – ocultó su rostro entre mi hombro, y yo lo apegué más a mí en un abrazo.

-Ya eres mío – le dije cerca de su oído.

-Hazlo oficial.

Ganas no me faltaban, pero la verdad es que no podía hacerlo. Debo aclarar que nadie más que nosotros sabe de nuestra relación, aparte de eso, nadie sabe que nosotros somos homosexuales. No me perdonaría si en un momento dado nos encontraran en una situación comprometedora, la cual requeriría que explicáramos todo. Podemos hacerlo, claro, pero hay un pequeño problema, y es que el padre de Eren es homofóbico. Si se enterase de lo nuestro acabaría alejando a su hijo de mí, y hemos acordado no decirle nada a nadie, ya que por medio de otras personas se podría enterar su padre. Pusimos la excusa de concentrarnos en los estudios, y de esa manera nos evitamos las novias. Tenemos momentos a solas no muy seguido, y en esos ratos aprovechamos para decirnos nuestros sentimientos, besarnos, abrazarnos y este tipo de cosas. En cuanto al sexo… hasta ahora solo lo hemos hecho oralmente, pero no es suficiente para los dos.

-Mis padres están de viaje, Mikasa no está, hagámoslo – la oferta era demasiado tentadora. Su hermana estaba en casa de una amiga, e iba a pasar la noche en casa de esta, sus padres se habían ido Japón por trabajo, y no regresaban hasta después de dos días. En conclusión, había seguridad para hacerlo, la oportunidad era única – Jean, te irás a la universidad el otro mes, ¿De ahí a cuando volveremos a tener otro contacto íntimo?

-Maldición Eren, - me levanté del sillón y lo agarré del brazo, atrayéndolo a mí – eres jodidamente convincente – antes de que me dijera algo lo besé, y así estuvimos caminando hasta llegar a su habitación, la cual cerré la puerta una vez que entramos.

* * *

><p><em>426 soldados murieron en el ataque del palacio de Mürwand, entre ellos estaba Eren Jaeger, mi primer amigo, mi primer enemigo, mi primer y último amor. Vi como su tumba era enterrada en el cementerio del reino, junto con los de los demás soldados. Quemamos los cuerpos del trío de monstruos que entraron al castillo esa noche, y nos horrorizamos al ver salir un humo negro de sus cuerpos, como si fueran almas oscuras, liberadas para tomar posesión de otros. Solo el castillo sufrió daños, felizmente la gente del reino no resultó herida ni nada por el estilo. Honramos con una ceremonia a todos los que dieron su vida por nosotros. <em>

_-¡Por tu culpa está muerto! – el sargento Levi me agarró de la camisa mientras que de sus ojos se desprendían varias lágrimas. Sentía un aroma a alcohol, estaba ebrio - ¡Si no fuera por ti maldito bastardo, él estaría vivo, a mi lado! – lo empujé haciendo que cayera de sentón al suelo, no iba a tolerar el comportamiento que tenía ahora. _

_-¿Lo dice la persona que lo violó incontables veces? _

_-¡Yo no lo violaba! A diferencia de ti yo lo amaba – Levi se levantó del suelo y se apoyó en la mesa, sollozando mientras tomaba otro trago. Jamás habría imaginado ver al sargento en ese estado, y todo por Eren – Ese mocoso estaba malditamente enamorado de ti, por más que le hiciera ver la realidad no me hacía caso, tenía tanta seguridad de que ambos estarían juntos algún día. Estúpido niño. _

_Me quedé parado en mi lugar, procesando lo que me acababa de decir. _

_-Ahora te casarás con el principito ese, anda, satisfácete con él – tomó otro trago. Yo no dije nada, sentía el mismo dolor que sentía el sargento, incluso más, comprendía su estado. Me di media vuelta y desaparecí de su vista._

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me desperté a eso de las seis de la mañana, ya que el despistado de mi novio había dejado la alarma encendida, la que usualmente usa para ir a la escuela. Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, recordando lo que hicimos la noche anterior. Sonreí ante eso, al fin lo habíamos hecho. Tenía a Eren apegado a mi cuerpo, se había hecho bolita entre mis brazos, así que acerqué mis labios a su rostro y comencé a besarlo por toda la cara, causando que soltará suaves suspiros.<p>

-Mmm… - gimió – Buenos días – me sonrió al momento que abrió los ojos, dándome un beso.

-Buenos días – le dije con la misma sonrisa. Revolví sus cabellos castaños y me levanté de la cama, buscando mi ropa que yacía regada en el suelo.

-¿Quieres usar la… ¡Aaaah!? – escuché un gritito de su parte. Me di vuelta preocupado para ver que se estaba sobándola la espalda.

-Eren, ¿Qué pasa? – me acerqué a su lado, recostándolo nuevamente en la cama.

-Me duele la cadera – me dijo cerrando los párpados con fuerza.

-Lo siento, debí haberte preparado más anoche.

-No te preocupes, ya pasará, ¿Quieres usar la ducha?

-Por ahora no, gracias, me bañaré cuando llegué a mi casa – le besé la frente – déjame traerte el desayuno.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera, no te molestes! – tarde, para cuando escuché eso ya había salido de la habitación. Fui a la cocina y comencé a preparar algo sencillo: huevos revueltos, tostadas, mermelada y jugo de fruta. Sonreí al pensar que parecíamos una pareja de recién casados. Una noche caliente, un beso de buenos días, un desayuno en la cama... me encantaría que todos los días fuese así.

-¿Jean? – mi corazón se paralizó al escuchar esa voz.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Había olvidado que cierta personita se encontraba en casa a estas horas.

-¡Mikasa, buenos días! – le sonreí ocultando mis nervios. Aún tenía la sartén y la espátula en manos, supongo que por eso me estaba mirando raro.

-¿Te quedaste a dormir?

-Sí, - volví a retomar lo que estaba haciendo – nos quedamos jugando hasta tarde, y Eren insistió en que me quedara – ella no me respondió, más bien, se quedó en silencio - ¿Y qué tal la pasaste con tu amiga?

-¿Por qué estás haciendo el desayuno? – me dio un escalofrío al escuchar el tono que usó para hacer la pregunta.

-¿Eh?

-Estás haciendo el desayuno.

-Ah, eso - ¿Y ahora que le digo? – Perdí una apuesta con Eren, y me obligó a prepararle el desayuno, solo por eso - ¡Muy bien pensado Jean!

-Sabes que mi padre es homofóbico, ¿Verdad?

Mierda.

-Eh… sí, Eren me comentó algo sobre eso.

-¿Y entonces porque te expones? – ok, sentía mis latidos al mil, estaba súper nervioso, ¿Acaso ella…?

-¿De qué hablas? – la asiática soltó un suspiro de pesadez, acercándose a la cesta dónde se encontraban las frutas. Cogió una manzana.

-Hablo de que si quieres seguir con mi hermano deberás tener más cuidado – le dio una mordida y salió de la cocina. Me quedé perplejo en cuanto dijo eso, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sé que ella es muy inteligente, pero a mi parecer ambos disimulamos demasiado bien ya que nadie, aparte de ella, se ha enterado de lo nuestro. No es por desconfiar pero creo que Eren debe darme algunas explicaciones. Terminé el desayuno, lo puse en una bandeja y lo llevé a la habitación de Jaeger.

-Eren – lo llamé entrando con la bandeja en manos. Él se levantó suavemente, quedando recostado pero lo suficientemente levantado como para comer. Dejé la bandeja en medio de la cama, y me senté al otro lado.

-Mmm… - aspiró el aroma de la comida – huele y se ve delicioso – comenzó a comer de lo que le traje, y yo también agarré un poco.

-Eren.

-¿Mn?

-¿Le has contado a tu hermana acerca de nosotros? – noté como se tensó ante la pregunta, y evitó mi mirada mientras comía. No me respondió, como lo sospechaba – Eren.

-Lo siento – dijo dejando la tostada que había agarrado – es que comenzó a sospechar y no quería que se haga una mala idea así que… así que le conté todo – agachó la cabeza, parecía un cachorrito recién regañado, y vaya que sí lo era – entiendo si te has molestado, perdóname – me estiré un poco y le di un rápido beso en los labios, sonriendo después del acto.

-No te preocupes, - acaricié su cabeza – pero si te dije que esto sea secreto fue para que tu padre no llegase a enterarse.

-Lo sé, lo sé – colocó su cabeza en mi hombro – pero en dos años más podremos estar juntos, ¿Verdad? Cuando sea mayor de edad me iré a vivir contigo al departamento que alquiles, y nos iremos juntos a la universidad. Haremos el amor todas las noches, y despertaremos así todos los días – apartó la bandeja para rodearme el torso con sus brazos – Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Eren – le di un beso en su cabeza. La verdad es que ya quería que ese día llegase, el día en que podríamos hacer esto sin temer a que nos descubran. El día en que él despierte a mi lado, el día en que me diga "Te amo" a cada hora del día sin tener que susurrarlo. Sí, todo sería perfecto.

Pero todos saben que para que algo llegue a ser perfecto, tiene que pasar por imperfecciones y errores. Hoy era un mundo de color de rosa.

¿Pero y mañana…?

* * *

><p><em>Ese día ya había llegado, el día en que en Mürwand y Riese se unirían mediante nosotros. Las sirvientas me colocaron las mejores galas, y estaba parado enfrente del sacerdote que pronunciaba el discurso matrimonial. <em>

_-Acepto – escuché decir a Marco. Mi corazón se aceleró, supe lo que seguía después de esto. _

_-Jean Kirschtein, príncipe de Mürwand, ¿Aceptas a Marco Bodt como tu único y legítimo esposo, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_Sentí millones de miradas posarse en mí y en mi respuesta. Quería creer que la persona que tenía a lado era Eren y no Marco, pero lamentablemente la situación no se presentaba así. _

_Lo siento Eren. _

_Prometo compensártelo algún día. _

_Ese día en que nos volvamos a ver. _

_Ese día en finalmente podamos estar juntos. _

_Hasta entonces, quiero que me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. _

_-… _Acepto.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Uncharted: <strong>Es una saga de videojuegos (La cuarta parte la sacan el siguiente año, ¡Yei!) que se trata de aventura y misterio. Es un juego que me ha gustado mucho, para los que lo conocen ya saben de qué hablo, para los que no pueden investigar del juego si desean, ¡Si se animan a jugarlo es mejor aún!

* * *

><p><strong>*Siendo acorralada entre la espada y la pared* ¡Ok, ok, les dije el lunes y estamos martes, pero tengo una buena explicación para eso! Hola a todos, un gusto volverles a escribir… ahora vayamos al grano. La razón por la que actualicé hoy fue porqué, mi despistada mente había olvidado que hoy es el cumpleaños de una amiga, así que decidí dedicarle este capítulo a ella, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!<strong>

**(Quiero aclarar que por esta razón habrá cuatro capítulos de la reencarnación de esta historia, ya que este capítulo no acaba a aquí, lo acorté porque quería dedicarle la parte más bonita a ella… sí, más adelante ocurren los típicos problemas que hacen interesante una historia) Para que no se confundan, lo que está en **_cursiva _**son los sueños que Jean ha tenido últimamente, los cuáles son sucesos reales que han pasado en la época antigua. Hasta ahora solo él tiene eso sueños, pero más adelante nuestro amado Eren también los tendrá. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho este corto, les recuerdo que esta fue idea de Shioris-san, así que un aplauso a ella por la idea. La siguiente parte lo tendrán dentro de poco, no quiero poner fecha porque no sé cuándo entraré a la computadora (normalmente leo y comento mediante mi celular, no entro mucho a la computadora, solo para escribir un rato y ya) **

**Ahora a responder los comentarios anónimos. **

**Butterfly: **¡Sí, las vacaciones están llegando y habrá más tiempo libre! ¡Yahoo!

Pues sí, pienso que en toda historia (las que son de varios capítulos) siempre habrá el "problema" que desarrolle la trama, sin eso la historia se tornaría aburrida, ¿No lo crees? Como ya sabes no me gusta hacer drama, pero no sé de dónde me sale tanto ese género (tal vez en el fondo si soy dramática) me has hecho tres comentarios seguidos (¡Lo cual me emocionó!) Y no es necesario agregar mucho ya que los capítulos están ahí, simplemente me queda decir que muchas gracias por comentar y que me alegró bastante el que te haya gustado los capítulos.

Jejeje, de aquí a unos capítulos más espero ponerlos, es que tengo varias ideas (me hago un mundito, no sé si plasmar mis ideas en los cortos o crear una historia aparte… pero bueno) Te doy a elegir dos opciones:

1.- Puedes mandarme algo que quieras ver en el Jeaneren (Sí, lemon también cuenta, después de todo es un especial)

2.- O simplemente puedes pedirme que sea sorpresa.

Espero tu respuesta para ir trabajando en el corto.

**Bueno gente, nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Charlie les manda a todos un enorme…**

**¡Au revoir! **

**PD: **Para los que les gusta el Riren, Ereri o ambos, estoy preparando una historia dedicada a ellos dos (¡Me inspiré y se me ocurrió algo!) No tengo idea si será larga o corta, ya que todavía estoy en un proceso de "esquema" (Lo cual consiste en escribir todas mis ideas incoherentes en una hoja y buscarles lógica y sincronía :P) espero tenerla lista para el año que viene.


	15. Recuerdo ese brillo (Segunda parte)

Corto 15: Recuerdo ese brillo (Segunda parte)

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? – sonreí cuando vi ese brillo en los ojos de Eren. Se mostraba claramente que estaba fascinado con el departamento, ¿Y cómo no?

-Debo admitir que tienes un mal gusto, pero esto ha sobrepasado todas mis expectativas.

-¿Entonces te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! – Me dio un beso en la mejilla y fue corriendo a explorar todas las habitaciones, me hacía acordar a un niño cuando recibe un nuevo juguete - ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?

-Dos, - lo seguí hasta el dormitorio principal – pero en una dormiremos juntos – lo abracé por detrás y comencé a repartir besos por todo su cuello.

-Para Jean, - rió – me haces cosquillas – lo solté para que siguiera explorando el departamento. En eso tocaron a mi timbre.

-¿Sí? – hablé desde el intercomunicador.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a dejar la última entrega para el Sr. Jean Kirschtein – escuché la voz de un joven, por fin había llegado el último paquete de la mudanza.

-Eren, voy a bajar un rato, tengo que recibir algo – le avisé.

-Ok, no te demores – salí del departamento y bajé hasta el primer piso, donde efectivamente me esperaba un muchacho con una caja considerablemente grande.

-¿Usted es el Sr. Kirschtein? – me preguntó el chico.

-Sí – le respondí.

-¿En qué piso vive?

-En el siete.

-¿Desea que le ayude?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? – el chico llevaba la caja con ayuda de un carrito, así que subimos al ascensor y esperamos hasta llegar al dichoso piso. Sin embargo, en ese lapso empecé a sentir algo extraño, la verdad era que ese muchacho se me hacía familiar, pero no sabía de dónde. Cabello negro, ojos oscuros, pecas en el rostro, sí, se me hacía conocido – Disculpa – el chico me prestó atención -¿Nos hemos visto antes? – vi que se quedó pensativo, a lo que negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué?

-Me pareces conocido, creí haberte visto antes.

-¿Usted ha vivido antes por esta zona?

-No la verdad, pero bueno, no importa, son cosas mías.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Jean? ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó Marco cuando llegué a nuestros aposentos. Estaba decaído y muy cansado, todo por la culpa de la audiencia que tuve con mi padre hace unas horas. <em>

_-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – le dije al momento en que me recostaba en mi cama. No tenía ganas de hacer nada ahora, me encontraba fatal. Intentando dormir sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, seguido de una caricia en la cabeza - ¿Marco? _

_-Lo siento, sé que estás cansado, pero hay algo importante que debo decirte._

_-¿Qué sucede? _

_-Jean, yo… bueno, - estaba nervioso, se le notaba bastante, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – estamos esperando hijos. _

-¿Qué?

-Ah, tiene que firmar aquí – volví a la realidad de pronto. Vi el papel que el chico sostenía en manos. Saqué un lapicero y firmé donde correspondía. Ahora recuerdo de donde veo a ese chico, aparece en mis sueños, ¿Pero por qué?

-Ok, muchas gracias, hasta luego – el muchacho se fue por el ascensor, y yo me quede en la entrada de mi departamento, con la caja a mi lado y con una expresión extraña.

-¿Jean? – escuché la voz de Eren detrás de mí - ¿Te ayudo? – entre ambos llevamos la caja hasta la sala, y la dejamos sin abrir ahí, ya luego tendría tiempo para acomodar mis cosas.

-Mamá me acaba de llamar, dice que llegue temprano ya que recibiremos la visita del primo de Mikasa, supongo que deberé irme ahora.

-No hay problema, yo te llevo – fui a buscar mi billetera.

-¿Qué? No te preocupes, me voy solo.

-No, está bien, vamos – lo tomé de la mano y salimos del departamento. Tomamos el metro, ya que nos costaba menos que tomar un taxi. En el transcurso estuvimos hablando de la decoración del departamento y ese tipo de cosas, acordamos en que Eren se encargaría de eso una vez que se mude conmigo – Oye, - le dije - ¿Sabes algo? El muchacho que vino a dejarme la caja es el mismo chico que aparece en mis sueños – ante eso vi como Eren fruncía el ceño.

-¿Ahora sueñas con desconocidos? – me preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, se veía muy tierno cuando se ponía celoso.

-No sé porque lo hago, la verdad es que no solo con él sueño – suspiré – aparte de él y de ti, sueño con otra persona, un hombre joven – Eren posó su mirada en mí, parecía más interesado en el tema que la primera vez que se lo conté – es más bajo que yo, cabello negro, ojos claros, de mirada penetrante, y tiene un comportamiento frío.

-¿Te digo algo? Deberías visitar a un psicólogo.

-¡Eren!

-Lo digo en serio, me dices que sueñas sobre esto una y otra vez, ¿De verdad crees que es normal? – No, no es normal. Últimamente he estado sintiendo demasiados _Deja vu, _¿Será que me está advirtiendo de algo? Llegamos a casa de Eren, y su madre nos recibió con el delantal de cocina, de seguro que ya estaba haciendo la cena.

-Jean, que gusto que hayas venido, por favor pasa – me invitó Carla. Me negué cortésmente, no quería ser una molestia, además ellos tenían visita – Por favor, no me rechaces esta invitación, me sentiré muy mal – no podía negar que la Sra. Jaeger era muy buena convenciendo, así que sí, entré y salude a toda la familia.

-Buenas tardes – dije. El padre de Eren estaba sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico, y Mikasa se encontraba viendo la televisión. Apenas ella me vio se mostró un poco sorprendida, pero luego me dirigió una mirada extraña, como si supiera que algo malo ocurriría. Tomé asiento con ellos, y Carla me invitó un poco de refresco.

-Supongo que Eren ya te comentó que vendrá a visitarnos un primo – me dijo la Sra. Jaeger desde la cocina.

-Sí, algo así, el pariente de Mikasa, ¿No?

-No es mi pariente – respondió ella fría. Bueno, puedo comprender el porqué de su actitud, digo, uno es adoptado cuando no tiene parientes, pero el saber que los tienes y que no han querido hacerse cargo de ti es otra cosa distinta. Hasta esperar la dichosa visita, me quedé conversando con todos. Hablamos de cosas triviales, y Grisha parecía estar muy interesado a la universidad que iba a ir.

-Eren quiere ir a Sina, y la verdad es que me parece una buena universidad, pero bueno, tú estarás allí, así que le darás el visto bueno – dijo él.

-Sí, el lugar es muy bonito, y dicen que los profesores son muy buenos, los cursos son sencillos y fáciles de entender, creo que me acostumbraré rápido – en eso escuchamos el timbre sonar. Eren fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, y recibió al dichoso primo de Mikasa.

-¡Levi! – Grisha fue a su encuentro a saludarlo. Al verlo me quede en shock. ¡Ese tipo aparecía en mis sueños también! Eren se le quedó viendo algo extrañado también, de seguro que se acordó de las descripciones físicas que le dije en el metro.

-Buenas noches – saludó con un tono crudo, incluso se comportaba igual.

-Pasa, toma asiento, la cena ya está casi lista - todos nos sentamos en el comedor, y proseguimos con la comida.

-No había visto a Mikasa en bastantes años, vaya que has crecido – comentó el primo de nombre de Levi. La asiática ni se inmutaba en responderle, simplemente se concentraba en seguir comiendo.

-Es verdad, si no es molestia preguntar, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 29 Sra. Jaeger.

-Vaya que eres joven.

-Jaja, si Levi es joven que seré yo – dijo Eren, a lo que soltamos unas cuántas risas, a excepción de Mikasa, que seguía comiendo como si nada ocurriese a su alrededor.

-¿Entonces ya lo han decidido? – preguntó Levi a Grisha. Este pasó lo que estaba comiendo y sonrió.

-Todavía lo estamos pensando – Eren estaba confundido al tema que ambos hombres estaban hablando.

-Disculpen, ¿A qué se refieren? – preguntó.

-Ah bueno, es que Levi nos comentó, antes de que viniera, que trabaja como maestro en la universidad de Trost.

-¿La universidad de los titanes? – pregunté asombrado. Esa universidad era una de las mejores, me hubiera gustado ir allí, pero era demasiado cara, solo los que poseían una buena fortuna asistían a esa institución, no podía creer que Levi trabajara ahí.

-Así es Jean, estábamos pensado si Eren podía ir a Trost, ya que Levi nos ha ofrecido una buena oferta, como es amigo del director habló con él para que redujera el costo.

-¿O sea que están debatiendo entre esas dos universidades? – preguntó Eren. Sus padres y Levi asintieron. Algo en mí se emocionó en saber que Eren podía asistir a esa universidad, pero también me sentí mal ya que nuestro planes no podrían salir como queríamos.

-Les recomiendo Trost, - comentó Levi – nadie lo pensaría dos veces ante esta oferta, además no me molestaría hospedar a Eren en mi departamento - ¿¡Pero qué!? ¿Este hombre que acabamos de conocer ya la está ofreciendo hospedaje a mi Eren?

-Todavía debemos pensarlo – dijo Grisha – pero tu oferta me está tentando demasiado.

Continué comiendo, y mi mirada chocó con la de Mikasa. Otra vez tenía esa expresión extraña.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Padre, padre! – me encontraba en los jardines del palacio, paseando para relajarme un poco ya que estos últimos días he estado muy estresado. Escuché la voz de mi única hija llamarme. Ya había cumplido seis años, y si se preguntan cómo fue que la tuve, pues fue gracias a la magia de las ninfas del bosque del reino. Había sacado mi piel clara, mis ojos almendrados, pero tenía el cabello oscuro y las pecas de Marco. <em>

_-¿Qué sucede? – me agaché a su altura al momento que acariciaba su cabeza. _

_-Estaba explorando en el palacio, y encontré esto en uno de los libros de la biblioteca – ella desdobló un papel que ya estaba algo viejo, y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el contenido de este. Ese… ese era el dibujo que le di a Eren cuando éramos niños. Se lo quité de las manos de pronto, sin medir esa acción, por lo que mi niña se asustó un poco - ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa? _

_-¿Dónde lo encontraste? _

_-En uno de los libros de la biblioteca, ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Quién lo hizo? – doblé el dibujo y lo guardé en mis bolsillos._

_-No es nada pequeña, regresa a jugar – la noté indecisa, pero me hizo caso y se fue. Saqué el dibujo de nuevo, observando cada detalle en él. De un momento a otro lo arrugué. _

_Ya han pasado once años Eren, ya tengo una familia, tengo un reino que dirigir, ¿Por qué no puedes salir de mi mente? ¿Seguirás ahí hasta que muera? _

_Hice bola al papel y lo arrojé a un arbusto del jardín. Debía centrarme en la realidad, ya era un hombre, no un niño._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Han notado que este capítulo tiene más diálogos que otra cosa? Jejeje, estaba algo floja en esa parte, pero bueno. Esto es lo que continúa del corto anterior, las razones porque las corté están en el anterior capítulo. <strong>

***Suspirando* faltan dos capítulos más y terminamos con esta historia, la he disfrutado bastante, y espero que hasta que se acabe todos ustedes también la disfruten. No hay mucho que decir de este corto, solo espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, todavía no hemos llegado a la parte donde hago sufrir a los personajes, ¡Pero llegará! *risa malvada*.**

**Oigan, ¿Alguno de ustedes ya se vio "Titanes sin domicilio", la parodia de Kiba? Yo me la acabo de ver, y la verdad es que disfruté más la primera parodia que esta, pero tuvo sus partes buenas, eso sí debo admitirlo. En lo personal me encantó la parte Jeaneren, creo que Kiba es un fan del JeanxEren (jejeje, ok no) si no la han visto se las recomiendo, ya quiero saber que traerá el otro año. **

**Ahora a responder comentarios anónimos: **

**Butterfly: **Oh vaya, no pensé que haría sentir así a alguien con mis escritos, jejeje, pero bueno, es verdad, fue una combinación de todo creo yo.

Sí, es lindo cuando el Jeaneren está en paz y tranquilidad. *risa malvada* a estas alturas ya debes conocerme, ¡Me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes! Oh, descuida, Grisha no será un gran impedimento, por ahora.

Pues sí, me dio ganas de abrazar a Levi al verlo en tal estado.

Conciencia: ¡Pero mujer, si tú lo pusiste así! Bien podrías hacer que olvidara a Eren y se fuera con Erwin.

Yo: ¡Cállate! ¡No me des ideas!

¡Genial, te estaré escribiendo el lemon entonces! Sí, ya era hora de un lemon.

¿En serio lo leerás? Oh, stop! you make me blush. Muchas gracias, trataré de escribir lo mejor, tampoco quiero que pares leyendo cada estupidez mia que hago.

**Bueno gente, nos estamos leyendo. Cuídense un montón y…**

**¡Au revoir! **


	16. Recuerdo ese brillo (Tercera parte)

Corto 16: Recuerdo ese brillo (Tercera parte)

Había pasado una semana desde que recibimos la visita del primo de Mikasa. En esos días ocurrieron muchas cosas, entre ellas el que Jean comience a estudiar en la universidad, el que mis padres se mostraran muy entusiasmados por la idea de que vaya a Trost, el que Mikasa estuviera actuando extraño últimamente, y sobre todo, el que Levi se esforzara por amistarse conmigo. Hoy era domingo, y Levi me había invitado al cine, la verdad es que no sé porque hace esto, quiero decir, estoy seguro que es para que estudie en la universidad en la que trabaja, pero tengo un mal presentimiento con esto.

-¿De verdad vas a ir? – me preguntó mi hermana cuando se enteró de los planes que teníamos. Yo asentí mientras me arreglaba el cabello.

-Me ha invitado y sería descortés rechazarle, sobre todo cuando él parece ser una persona que no hace esto con regularidad – noté la mirada de preocupación de Mikasa, ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica? De seguro que está en sus días, por eso actúa así.

-Ten cuidado, ¿Ok? – volteé para mirarla con una expresión de confusión.

-Oye, iré con tu primo.

-Justamente por eso te pido que tengas cuidado – suspiré.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no sé de él? – no me respondió, simplemente agachó la mirada y se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta, posición en la que estuvo en toda la conversación.

-Solo ten cuidado – y con eso último se fue. Me miré en el espejo otra vez, ya estaba listo para salir, pero no podía negar que la curiosidad me carcomía, ¿Por qué Mikasa se mostraba tan preocupada con respecto a Levi? ¿Es que acaso es un asesino encubierto? ¿Un violador? ¿Un alienígena? Sonreí ante eso último. Guardé mi celular y mi billetera en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, y fui a buscar a Levi, que de seguro estaba en la entrada de la casa esperándome.

* * *

><p>-¿Te gustó la película?<p>

-Estuvo muy buena – dije. Vi mi reloj, eran las nueve de la noche. Habíamos visto una de acción y suspenso, y extrañamente Levi insistió en pagarme la entrada, ¡En incluso la comida! Ya sospechaba en que algún rato me tocaría el tema de la universidad, no sé porque tanto empeño en que estudie ahí, quiero decir, ¿Qué tengo en especial yo, comparándome con otros jóvenes con bastante dinero que entran todo el tiempo? Aún no lo comprendía –Ah… Levi.

-¿Mn?

-¿Por qué haces esto? – al momento en que se lo pregunté dejamos de caminar. Por lo que pude ver, nos encontrábamos en una especia de callejón que conducía a la siguiente calle, la que teníamos que ir para tomar un taxi de regreso a casa. Levi me miró un momento, con esos ojos claros que me penetraron hasta lo más hondo, la verdad es que me ya estaba preocupando un poco. Es cierto, Mikasa estaba preocupada porque algo podía sucederme si estaba con él, ¿Qué será?

-¿A qué te refieres? – fue lo que salió de sus labios.

-Me refiero a porque en esta semana has intentado acercarte a mí, ¿Es por la universidad? ¿Quieres ganarme con tu amabilidad para que ingrese? – soltó un bufido dejándome aún más confundido.

-No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? – Me sonrió de lado, y yo estaba que echaba humo intentando pensar que era lo que quería este tipo – Escucha Eren, solo… solo quiero ser tu amigo, ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

-Pero pareciera que quisieras algo a cambio de todo esto, digo, te diste la molestia de pagarme los gastos por el cine, y has hecho varias cosas por mí esta semana, ¿Es normal hacerlo con una persona que recién conoces? ¿Esa es tu forma de hacer amigos? – se quedó en silencio otro momento más, y vi que hizo un movimiento de cabeza, como negando lo que había preguntado.

-Tienes razón, esta no es manera de hacer amigos, porque yo no quiero ser tu amigo – Levi se acercó a mí de manera extraña, como queriendo intimidarme o algo. Sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared del callejón, y supe que era mejor quedarme quieto, no sabía que cosa quería él de mi – la única razón por la que estoy haciendo esto es porque me gustas Eren.

Espera... ¿¡Que acaba de decir!?

-¿¡Q-qué!? – de acuerdo, ahora entiendo porque Mikasa estaba preocupada, ¿Pero si ella lo sabía porque no me advirtió? Sentí la mano de Levi acariciar mi mejilla, y aquel acto hizo que me asustara más.

-Tranquilo, todavía no entiendes nada, pero a su debido tiempo lo harás – me dijo – no sabes cuánto he sufrido todos estos años sin ti – Oh por Dios, este hombre enloqueció, ¿De qué está hablando? ¿El me conoce desde antes? – El día en que moriste - ¿Morí? – fue el peor día de toda mi vida, lloré por ti Eren, nunca antes había llorado por otra persona.

-Esto… - intenté apartarme un poco, pero él puso ambos brazos a mi costado para que impidiera salir – creo que me has confundido con otra persona, sea quien sea a quién te refieras pues… no soy yo.

-Claro que eres tú Eren – su rostro empezó a acercarse al mío, ya sentía su respiración muy cerca – estas saliendo con Jean, ¿Verdad? – abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, ¿Cómo lo sabía? – olvídate de él, se realista, no pueden estar juntos, ¿Has olvidado que tu padre no aprobaría esa relación? – lo empujé con toda las fuerzas que tenía.

-¿¡Y crees que mi padre aprobaría nuestra relación, si es la que tuviéramos!?

-Tu padre no sospecharía de nada, créeme, él me tiene tanta confianza que jamás se enteraría de lo nuestro.

-¡Cállate! – apreté mis puños con fuerza, por alguna razón me sentí tan enojado con Levi, a pesar de que el que me confesara sus sentimientos no fuese una razón para enfadarse, ¿Por qué… porque tenía ese sentimiento de enojo para con él? De la nada, un montón de recuerdos de Levi tocándome, besándome, e incluso violándome me vinieron a la mente, ¿¡Pero qué era eso!? ¡Jamás había pasado eso en mi vida!

-Eren… - Vi que Levi intentó acercarse nuevamente a mí, pero ya tuve suficiente con eso.

-Como ya sabes, estoy saliendo con Jean, y no lo remplazaría por nadie, menor por ti, ¿Entendido? Así que te pido que no me molestes más, no tengo idea de lo que hice para que tengas estos sentimientos por mí, y la verdad es que creo que necesitas ir a un psicólogo.

-Debes creer que estoy loco, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo entenderás todo dentro de poco – fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a salir de ese callejón en cuánto antes, necesitaba regresar a casa, necesitaba hablar con Jean lo más pronto posible - ¡Eren, por favor, solo escúchame! – lo ignoré hasta llegar a la calle, que felizmente estaba muy transitada, y agarré el primer taxi vacío que encontré, antes de que Levi me agarrara del brazo y decidiera arrastrarme hasta el callejón a seguir con sus estupideces.

* * *

><p>-<em>¿¡Que el hizo que!? <em>

_-_Tranquilo mi amor, no ha pasado nada – sonreí al escuchar a Jean y ese tono de celos con lo el que habló. Decidí informarle de lo que pasaba, ya que no quería que se hiciera una mala idea si en algún momento me encontrara con Levi en una situación así, no me agradaba mucho la idea de correr tras de Jean para aclararle algún malentendido – Mikasa me advirtió que tuviera cuidado, supongo que era por eso.

-_Mmm… a decir verdad, la noté muy extraña cuando cenamos ese día en tu casa _– arqué una ceja.

-Me parece raro, quiero decir, mi hermana estaba preocupada hoy porque sabía algo acerca de lo que siente Levi por mí, pero el primer día que lo conocí, ¿Por qué estaría así?

-_No lo sé, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? _

_-_Ya lo he intentado, pero no quiere darme respuesta alguna – nos quedamos un momento en silencio – de todas maneras tendré más cuidado, así que no te preocupes.

-_Está bien. _

_-_Y dime, ¿Cuándo nos vemos? ¿Puedo ir a visitarte?

-_Bueno, es la primera semana y no es tan pesada como me han dicho que se pondrá más adelante, ¿Qué te parece el otro domingo? No tengo nada planeado para ese día. _

_-_Está bien, ¿A qué hora?

_-Temprano, quiero pasar ese día solo contigo, lo más que pueda – _sonreí al escucharle decir eso.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos ese día.

-_Ok, buenas noches Eren. _

_-_Buenas noches Jean.

-_Te vuelvo a llamar mañana, ¿De acuerdo?_

-De acuerdo – colgué. Dejé el celular en la mesa de noche y me arropé con las sábanas. El sueño comenzó a invadirme poco a poco, hasta quedarme dormido por completo.

* * *

><p><em>-Muy bien hecho Eren, ya estás mejorando. <em>

_-Muchas gracias sargento Levi – dejé la espada en su lugar mientras iba por un poco de agua. _

_-Eren – me detuve al escuchar el llamado de mi superior. _

_-¿Sí? – se acercó a mí, y me susurró algo en el oído. _

_-En mi oficina a las siete – y con eso se fue. Sentí un dolor en el estómago, y mi corazón latía con violencia, sabía lo que me esperaba esa noche, y no, no quería pasar nuevamente por eso. Sin embargo, si desobedecía, las consecuencias eran peores. _

_-¡Eren! – mi preocupación se fue cuando vi que Jean corría hacía mí - ¡Ven rápido, tengo algo que enseñarte! _

_-¡Ya voy!_

* * *

><p>Me desperté de pronto al retorcerme tanto en mi cama. Que horrible, ahora por culpa de ese enano tengo sueños con él.<p>

-¿Eren? – Miré al marco de mi puerta, y vi a Mikasa parada ahí, con una expresión extraña - ¿Ya… ya te están viniendo los sueños?

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¿Qué…?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de porque Mihogarcito sabe acerca de los sueños del pasado que tiene Eren? ¿O cómo es que supo de las intenciones de Levi desde antes? ¿Creen que Mikasa sepa algo acerca del pasado trágico que hubo entre ellos? Ok, ok, admito que ni yo misma lo sé. <strong>

**Conciencia: Mientes. **

**Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, con el siguiente terminamos las dos ideas que me mandó Shioris-san. Después pondré el especial para Butterfly, y luego publicaré el especial para navidad y posteriormente de año nuevo. **

**Bueno lectores (as), me despido entonces. **

**¡Au revoir! **


	17. Recuerdo ese brillo (Cuarta parte)

Corto 17: Recuerdo ese brillo (Cuarta parte)

-¿Mikasa? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Eren se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su hermana, que estaba con la mirada en el suelo, algo pensativa y dudosa de si decirle o no.

-Vas a creer que estoy loca – dijo la pelinegra aún con la cabeza gacha. Levantó su vista de pronto, mirándole a Eren a los ojos – Escúchame, cuando tus sueños sigan viniendo, enlázalos, vas a ver que hay una historia detrás de ellos.

-¿Eh?

-No lo vas a entender ahora, solo haz lo que te digo – la muchacha se fue, entrando a su propio dormitorio, dejando a un Eren confundido.

* * *

><p><em>-Lo encontré por los jardines, y lo he guardado después de tantos años – la muchacha pelinegra suspiró con el papel en manos –Mi padre se mostró muy extraño cuando se lo enseñé, y he temido en preguntarle desde entonces – Mikasa recibió el papel que la princesa de Mürwand le dio. En él se veía un dibujo, hecho por un niño, pero al igual como reaccionó el ahora rey Jean Kirschtein, la asiática abrió los ojos con sorpresa, reconociendo lo que en el papel figuraba - ¿Lady Mikasa? – La mencionada fijó su atención en la quinceañera - ¿Sabe algo acerca de ello? – la asiática lo pensó un poco, ¿Estaba bien decirle? <em>

_-Pienso que tu padre debería ser el que te lo diga – la más joven suspiró frustrada. _

_-Pero es que no quiere decirme. _

_-Princesa Jess, no le has vuelto a preguntar en casi nueve años, ¿Qué tal si lo haces ahora? Tal vez reaccione diferente – la muchachita pecosa se quedó pensativa un momento, pero asintió al instante. _

_-Tiene razón lady Mikasa, lo haré esta noche después de la cena – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa._

* * *

><p>Jean entrelazó su mano con la de Eren y depositó un beso en su mejilla, ocasionando que se sonrojara notoriamente. No es que nunca lo hubiese hecho, el problema es que lo hacía en plena calle, con gente pasando y público expectante.<p>

-J-Jean, contrólate, hay personas mirando – le dijo el oji-turquesa nerviosamente. Jean sonrió, y suspiró al momento en que rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de su novio.

-Quiero que todos sepan que eres mío – le susurró en el oído. Eren se estremeció un poco, pero cayó en la cuenta del porqué de su comportamiento.

-No te habrás puesto celoso porque la chica de la tienda de helados me estuvo coqueteando, ¿O sí?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Ponerme celoso por una ordinaria niñata como ella? – Eren rió, sí, se había puesto celoso.

-¿Qué vamos hacer en todo el día? – le preguntó al momento en que entraban a un supermercado.

-Primero que todo prepararé el almuerzo – Jean se dirigió a los estantes donde habían los ingredientes que necesitaba – Luego saldremos a pasar por la zona, después podemos ver una película, y posteriormente de eso iremos a mi habitación y te haré el amor.

-Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿Eh? – Eren sonrió, tomando algunas sodas del estante de bebidas - ¿Tienes alguna película en mente?

-Todavía no, esperaba que pudieras elegir una – el castaño cenizo tomó todo lo que necesitaba y lo llevó al cajero para pagarlo - ¿Quieres ir al cine, o lo vemos en casa?

-En casa – respondió al instante. El cine era una buena sugerencia, sin embargo Eren quería más intimidad con su novio. En el departamento nadie los molestaría, o al menos eso creía hasta el momento.

* * *

><p><em>Jess caminó hasta los jardines, lugar donde había citado a su padre para verle. Jean cumplió, y se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas con un libro en manos. La joven princesa se tensó un poco, pero de todas maneras tenía que hacerlo. <em>

_-Padre – lo llamó. El oji-miel se giró de su asiento, sonriéndole al verle. _

_-Hola pequeña – se levantó y se acercó a su hija, depositando un beso en su frente - ¿Ha pasado algo? Es raro que pidas audiencia conmigo, siempre te escabullías en mi alcoba y te metías debajo de las sábanas si querías hablar._

_La pelinegra sonrió ante el recuerdo, pero se concentró en lo que tenía que decirle. _

_-Escucha, hace un tiempo atrás yo… yo encontré un dibujo y te lo mostré, sin embargo reaccionaste muy extraño al verlo, y quería saber por qué – Jean recordó lo de esa vez. _

_-No sé si estará bien decírtelo. _

_-Hazlo por favor, de verdad quiero saber – el actual rey lo pensó un momento, pero se decidió por hablarle del tema de todos modos. _

_-Bien, escucha con atención._

* * *

><p>-¿Omurice*? – Eren abrazó por detrás a Jean, viendo como preparaba el dichoso plato que tanto le encantaba a él.<p>

-Es mi especialidad, debes admitir que me sale muy bien.

-Mmm… sí, tienes razón – el moreno comenzó a depositar besos en el cuello del oji-miel, ocasionando que se desconcentrara de lo que estaba haciendo.

-E-Eren, ¿No te puedes esperar hasta la noche? – le preguntó con nerviosismo, reaccionando ante los besos que le daba su pareja.

-No te he visto en una semana – le dijo con voz ronca - ¿Cómo puedes soportar tantos días de abstinencia? – le preguntó con un tono que salió como un ronroneo. De un momento a otro el castaño oscuro le dio vuelta a su pareja, quedando frente a frente. Eren bajó hasta estar a la altura del cierre de los pantalones de Jean, y estaba a punto de abrirlos cuando en eso escucharon el timbre.

-Maldición – susurró para si el moreno. El castaño cenizo se dirigió a la puerta, y al abrirla se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

-¿Marco? – Eren escuchó que su novio pronunció ese nombre, ¿Quién era él?

-Jean, hola, disculpa que te moleste pero es que necesito los apuntes de la clase de ayer, ¿Los tendrás de casualidad?

-Sí, pasa – el pelinegro entró al departamento, y Jean le ofreció que tomara asiento mientras iba por su cuaderno de apuntes. Eren se asomó para ver al recién llegado, supuso entonces, por lo que acababa de escuchar, que era tan solo un compañero de la universidad.

-¡Hola! – sonrió el chico pecoso al ver a Eren, este por su parte se puso un poco nervioso ya que no era su intención que lo viera.

-Hola – dijo acercándose a la sala.

-Soy Marco.

-Eren.

-Un gusto, ¿Eres de la universidad? No me parece haberte visto antes.

-No, estoy en la escuela todavía.

-Entiendo.

-Aquí están – Jean se apareció con el cuaderno en manos – Vaya, veo que ya se conocieron. Eren, él es Marco, uno de mis amigos de Sina. Marco, él es Eren, mi… - el moreno se extrañó por la pequeña pausa que hizo – también un amigo de la zona donde vivía.

-Ya veo, como dije, es un gusto conocerte – sonrió Marco.

-Igual – dijo Eren no tan convencido. O sea, se atrevía a mimarlo en la calle enfrente de un montón de personas pero no podía confesar la relación que ellos tenían ante solo una.

-Bueno, ya no los interrumpo más – el pecoso se levantó del sillón – Por cierto Jean, quedamos con Connie para ir a la feria que viene la otra semana, ¿Te animas a ir?

-Voy a ver qué planes tengo, pero cualquier cosa te aviso – dijo el castaño cenizo.

-Oh, también puedes ir si quieres – le dijo Marco a Eren, quién asintió levemente.

-Gracias por la invitación.

-Bueno, ahora si me voy, nos vemos mañana – el pelinegro salió del departamento, dejando a la pareja nuevamente solos. Jean se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, y retomó lo que estaba preparando, estaría listo en unos minutos.

-Jean – lo llamo Eren.

-¿Sí?

-¿En la universidad saben que eres gay? – el cuerpo del oji-miel se tensó un poco, pero intentó disimularlo con lo que estaba preparando.

-Bueno, no toda la universidad lo sabe.

-¿Pero qué hay de las personas con las que te has amistado?

-¿Puedes probar esto? Dime si le falta sal.

-No me cambies el tema – Jean se sintió un poco mal por eso, pero tenía que contárselo a su novio sí o sí.

-Verás, no he tocado ese tema con mis compañeros, pero cuando lo haga les diré lo que soy sin problemas – se acercó a Eren y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios - ¿Acaso te pusiste celoso con respecto a Marco? – sintió el suave empujón que le dio el moreno.

-Calla y termina de cocinar – el oji-turquesa salió de la cocina, dejando a Jean con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p><em>-No nos llevábamos muy bien al comienzo, pero poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos, hasta el punto de… - el oji-miel hizo una pausa, pensando en la mejor manera de decirle a su hija. <em>

_-¿Enamorarse? – preguntó la pelinegra. Era inteligente, y no necesitaba mucha explicación para ir entendiendo aquel trágico pasado de su padre. _

_-Sí. Podría decirse que nuestro amor era correspondido, pero ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente como para confesarlo. Tiempo después vino un hombre, el sargento Levi, y él fue quién originó los problemas de Eren. _

_-¿Levi? ¿Será el mismo Levi? ¿El pariente de lady Mikasa? _

_-Probablemente. Veras, aquel sargento decía estar enamorado de Eren, llegó hasta el punto de violarlo varias veces. Yo me llegué a enterar de eso tiempo después, pero jamás le toqué el tema o lo hablé con otra persona. Luego ocurrió la conocida tragedia de Mürwand. _

_-El ataque del trío de brujos. _

_-Así es. Murieron muchos soldados en esa batalla, y entre ellos estaba Eren. Antes de morir me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver en otra vida, y que en ella podríamos estar juntos, desde entonces me prometí que no amaría a otra persona como lo hice con Eren. _

_Después de eso Jean no dijo más, y la princesa Jess vio saciada aquella curiosidad que tenía. _

_-Padre, - habló, teniendo la atención del rey – en ese caso, espero que ambos vuelvan a encontrarse, - sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse un poco – y espero que al final terminen juntos como te lo prometió – el castaño cenizo sonrió ante lo escuchado por su hija, y la rodeó con sus brazos en una abrazo. _

_-Gracias pequeña, pero no por eso tu padre y tú son menos importantes para mí._

_-Lo sé papá._

* * *

><p><strong>2 años después. <strong>

**POV Eren. **

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo o de porqué mis padres fueron seducidos ante las ofertas de Levi. Les rogué e hice un montón de cosas para convencerlos de que vaya a Sina, pero fue inútil, de todas maneras me mandaron a Trost, y eso implicaba que me vaya a vivir con Levi.

-Aquí dormirás – me dijo él una vez que llegamos a su departamento – odio el desorden, así que procura mantener todo limpio y ordenado.

-De acuerdo – sentí entonces su mano en mi hombro.

-Eren, no quiero cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado – me dijo. Le entendí algo, ya que los sueños de los que me había hablado Mikasa se fueron presentando esporádicamente, pero últimamente ya comenzaban a venir más seguido. Sin embargo, no les encontraba sentido, ya que aparecían de manera desordenada – te daré el tiempo que necesites, pero por favor, entiende que mis sentimientos por ti no son solamente una cosa de amor a primera vista, yo te conozco desde mucho antes, incluso antes de que nacieras en este cuerpo – quité su mano de mi hombro y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Cómo te dije hace tiempo, debes ir a un psicólogo – entré a la habitación que me dio y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Sé que fue muy descortés hacer eso, pero tenía que mostrarme firme ante él si no quería que me pasase lo mismo que en las pesadillas que algunas veces tenía. En ellas se mostraban cuando Levi me violaba, no era algo muy claro, pero sabía que eso hacía. Tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a mi hermana.

_**Mikasa: Lamento que tengas que estar ahí. **_

_**Eren: No te preocupes, podré aguantarlo, de todas maneras no pienso quedarme todo el día en el departamento a lado de Levi, saldré y visitaré a Jean todo lo que pueda, a ustedes también. **_

_**Mikasa: De acuerdo, pero procura no bajar la guardia, créeme en lo que te digo, Levi se está controlando para no caer en lo mismo que en el pasado. **_

_**Eren: ¿Sabes? Estas conversaciones se tornan un tanto raras cuando mencionas la palabra "pasado". Mikasa, me estás hablando de una vida pasada que solo aparece en mis sueños. **_

_**Mikasa: Exactamente. **_

_**Eren: ¿Y cómo es que sabes de ellas? Al parecer Levi y tú son los únicos que están al tanto de eso, hasta ahora no he podido hilarle nada, todos los sueños que he tenido son totalmente incoherentes. **_

_**Mikasa: Todo a su tiempo Eren. Hablando de eso, deberías preguntarle a Jean si ha podido comprender mejor la situación, tal vez él podría ayudarte. **_

_**Eren: Le preguntaré cuando lo vea. **_

En eso mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Era una llamada de Jean, así que contesté sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Hola? – desde el otro lado escuché una respiración agitada, seguido de un bullicio, pareciera que estuviera en la calle, aunque estas horas debería estar en la universidad.

-_¿Eren? _– esa voz… esa voz no era la de Jean.

-¿Jean, eres tú? – pregunté con duda.

-_Lo siento, soy Marco. Eren, necesito que vengas, Jean se ha desmayado y está siendo llevado al hospital, si pudieras contactarte con sus padres te lo agradecería – _después de eso la llamada se cortó, dejándome helado, intentando procesar lo más rápido posible lo que acababa de escuchar.

_**Mikasa: ¿Eren?**_

_**Eren: Lo siento, luego hablamos, tengo que hacer algo urgente. **_

Busqué entre mis contactos el número de la madre de Jean. Cuando lo hallé la llamé de inmediato, y al momento en que me contestó le expliqué lo sucedido. Tomé un abrigo y dinero y salí disparado del departamento, ignorando las preguntas que Levi me hacía acerca de adónde iba todo apresurado. Tomé un taxi y le pedí que me llevase hasta el hospital que lo habían llevado, felizmente era el mismo en el que mi padre trabajaba. Fui a recepción, y después de preguntar di con la habitación en donde estaba.

-Marco – lo llamé al verlo sentado afuera de la habitación.

-Eren, muchas gracias, sus padres ya están aquí.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – me senté a su lado.

-Bueno, cuando comenzaron las clases se veía muy bien. Fue en el refrigerio que me dijo que se sentía un poco mal, así que le dije que vaya a la enfermería. Según la enfermera, le dijo que descansara un poco, y así fue hasta que se quedó dormido. Minutos después se levantó agitado, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, entonces fue ahí que salió desesperado de la enfermería y empezó gritar tu nombre, pareciera que estaba buscándote. Después de eso intenté tranquilizarlo, y después se desmayó.

-¿No sabes para que me buscaba?

-No, la verdad es que parecía que había recordado algo muy importante, y que necesitaba decírtelo con urgencia.

-Me pregunto que será – nos quedamos hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que vimos a los padres de Jean y lo que parecía ser un profesor, salir de la habitación -¿Cómo está Jean? – pregunté de inmediato apenas los vi.

-No te preocupes Eren, él está bien – me dijo su madre.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo? – sus padres asintieron y entré de inmediato. Sentí un gran alivio al ver a Jean despierto, sin daño alguno – Jean.

-¡Eren! – abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verme, y posteriormente noté que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, ¿Le dolía algo?

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? – Me acerqué y le tomé la mano mientras me sentaba en la silla que había a lado de la camilla - ¿Qué paso? ¿Te han dicho porque te desmayaste? – En ese instante él me abrazo, como si esa fuese la última vez que lo haría – Jean… - tomó mi rostro con sus manos y comenzó a besarme, desesperado. No comprendía el porqué de su comportamiento, era muy extraño – Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? – Le pregunté una vez que nos separamos - ¿Qué insecto te picó esta vez?

-Te amo Eren – me sonrió al momento en que unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas – Te amo, te amo, te amo – y continuó repartiendo besos por toda mi cara.

-Yo también te amo pero, ¿Porqué…?

-Estás vivo.

-¿Eh? Claro que lo estoy – esto me estaba pareciendo demasiado raro, ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con lo que me dijo Mikasa? ¿Sueños? ¿El pasado? Nuevamente Jean me besó, pero esta vez de una manera más calmada y suave, por lo que me dejé llevar por un momento, sin importarme lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

-¡Eren! – de pronto aquel mundillo donde solo Jean y yo estábamos se fue abajo al escuchar la mención de mi nombre, más bien, al escuchar de quién provenía esa voz. Me separé bruscamente de Jean, sintiendo como mi corazón latía desesperado, esto no podía ser real, él no podía estar aquí. Me di vuelta, encontrándome con la mirada horrorizada de mi padre. A un lado de él estaba mi madre, pero ella tenía una expresión de sorpresa, y seguida de ella estaba Mikasa, quién me miraba con melancolía.

-Puedo explicarlo – fue lo que salió de mis labios. Mi padre ingresó con paso firme y me tomó del brazo, sacándome enojado de la habitación. Me llevó hasta afuera del hospital, a un lugar menos transitado.

-Bien, a ver, explícame, ¿Por qué demonios te estabas besuqueando con Jean? – desvié la mirada, todo lo que él había visto era muy claro, muy difícilmente podía inventar una excusa para negar ese hecho - ¿Es por eso que no quisiste salir con chicas? ¿Excusándote con los estudios cuando en realidad salías con un hombre?

-…

-Eren, por dios. Hijo, - puso sus manos en mi hombro – entiendo que algunas veces lo jóvenes entren en una etapa hormonal que los confunden. Por tu propio bien quiero que cortes esto.

-¡No! – me asusté cuando mencionó ello, no quería separarme de Jean por nada en el mundo.

-Por favor Eren, tú no eres esa clase de personas.

-¡Si lo soy! – me apresuré en decir. No sabía cómo expresarle a mi padre lo que sentía por Jean, estaba muy nervioso y asustado a su reacción, pero de todos modos aunque estuviese enojado, me estaba hablando con tranquilidad, o al menos hacía el esfuerzo de no estallar y matarme a golpes – Papá, yo… yo amo Jean, ¿De acuerdo? No es que siempre lo haya hecho, quiero decir, antes me atraían las mujeres, pero… hubo un momento en mi vida en que me enamoré de él, ¡Y no quiero acabar con eso, no me importa si eres homofóbico o no, yo lo amo!

-¿¡Porque dices que lo amas!? Eren, solo estás confundido.

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Yo lo amo porqué…! –_"porque siempre lo hice, incluso desde antes de nacer en este cuerpo, se lo prometí en el pasado y tengo que cumplirlo en el presente". _

_-_Es suficiente, regresarás al departamento de Levi – me tomó del brazo, pero reaccioné al instante deshaciéndome de su agarre. Me eché a correr, ignorando su llamado. Corrí y corrí por las calles, dirigiéndome al departamento de Jean, pensaba en ocultarme ahí ya que, conociendo a mi padre, de seguro que ya estaba planeando como alejarme de mi novio.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Jean. <strong>

Me sentí mal a la escena que vi, me dio miedo al ver la reacción de su padre ante nosotros. Carla se acercó a mí junto con Mikasa, y me tomó de la mano mientras me miraba con una expresión dulce, típica de ella.

-No le va a pasar nada, ¿Verdad? – le pregunté con preocupación.

-¿Te refieres a Eren? – Pareció un poco extrañada el que me preocupara por su hijo – Tranquilo, Grisha no es de esos que agarrarían a golpes a su hijo. Sé que mi marido es homofóbico pero, ¿Por qué no me lo contaron a mí?

-No se lo hemos contado a nadie Sra. Jaeger, por la razón misma para que su esposo no se enterara. Mikasa fue la única que sabía lo de nosotros – le comenté. Carla miró a la pelinegra, quién asintió confirmando lo que dije.

-Entiendo – se quedó un momento pensativa - ¿Y desde cuando están saliendo?

-Dos años aproximadamente – comenzó a preguntarme más cosas acerca de nuestra relación, y yo le respondía lo más sencillo posible. Noté que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Mikasa, y podía entender el porqué de ello ya que lo recordaba a la perfección.

_-No, no sabía que usted… - me quedé sorprendido por la revelación que la dama de compañía de mi hija me había hecho. _

_-Así es majestad, yo era una de las mejores amigas de Eren – sonrió con melancolía, como recordando aquellos viejos tiempos – por eso quiero agradecerle por ser la persona que lo incitó a enamorarse, Eren nunca se había mostrado tan esperanzado y feliz que con usted – hizo una reverencia al momento de decir todo ello. Me había prometido olvidarme de lo que fue mi primer amor, pero simplemente no podía. Tenía familia y un reino de que ocuparme, pero aun así con eso no podía sacar a ese muchacho de mi mente. Eren es y será para mí una persona inolvidable. _

Grisha entró de pronto a la habitación, se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-Cariño, ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó su esposa acercándose a él.

-Eren se ha escapado - dijo.

-¿Qué? – en ese momento Mikasa se acercó a mí.

-Jean, si de verdad amas a Eren deberás encontrarlo en cuánto antes, - decía con rapidez y seriedad – de seguro que ya comprendes el por qué, tienes que reunirte con él e impedir que ambos se separen – asentí a lo que me dijo ella, y me levanté de la camilla y me dispuse salir de la habitación.

-Jean, ¿Adónde vas? – me preguntó mi padre al verme salir, no le respondí nada y salí corriendo, en busca de Jaeger, ¿Pero dónde se podría haber metido? Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y marqué su número. No me contestó, pero sentí una extraña sensación de que podía estar en un lugar en específico. Tomé un taxi y le di la dirección de mi departamento. Lo que Eren me prometió debía cumplirse, era ahora o nunca, esta vida era la indicada para hacerlo. Llegué al departamento en cinco minutos, y subí las escaleras hasta mi piso, tomar el ascensor con los vecinos entrando y saliendo me demoraría. Y justo como lo había imaginado, Eren se encontraba ahí, sentado en la entrada, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos apoyados en ellas, ocultando su rostro en ese espacio.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Eren<strong>

-Eren – escuché la voz de Jean, y rápidamente alcé mi vista para verlo. Se acercó a mi mientras me ponía en pie - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-Eso no importa, entremos al departamento – sacó sus llaves y entramos. Después de cerrar la puerta me dirigí a la sala, en donde me recosté en el sillón. Por alguna razón me encontraba algo desanimado, seguramente por el feo momento que me hizo pasar mi padre hace un rato.

-¿Eren?

-Solo estoy algo cansado – le dije para que no se preocupara. Sentí como acariciaba mi cabeza y depositaba un beso en mi frente, al momento en que me cargaba al muy estilo de novia - ¡Oye, ¿Qué haces?!

-La sala no es lugar para dormir, vamos al dormitorio – me dejé llevar, de todas maneras creo que ni ganas tenía para caminar. Me depositó suavemente en la cama, y me quitó el abrigo y el suéter que llevaba, dejándome con el torso desnudo. Seguido de eso me arropó, y estaba por irse de la habitación, cuando en eso lo tomé de la muñeca.

-Quédate, por favor – me sonrió ante la petición y se acostó a mi costado, envolviéndome con sus brazos.

-Descansa – fue lo último que escuché de él antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><em>-Jean… <em>

_-Vas a estar bien, Eren por favor, ¡No me dejes! _

_-Te amo… _

_-Eren._

_-Prometo… que estaremos juntos en otra vida._

_-No, Eren, no digas eso._

_-Te amo._

_-Yo también te amo Eren._

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos de repente, y me levanté de la cama quedándome sentado en esta. Miré el lugar, y me calme cuando me acordé que estaba en el departamento de Jean. Lo vi moverse un poco, y abrió los ojos con pesadez. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pues ya había anochecido, y solo la luz de la luna se filtraba un poco por la ventana.<p>

-¿Eren? – al escuchar su voz mis ojos se humedecieron, derramando lágrimas posteriormente. Estaba consciente de lo que pasó hace un momento había sido un sueño, pero lo sentí, lo viví, como si mi mente hubiese recordado por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para que al final el destino nos separe con la muerte, mi muerte. Pero ahora estábamos juntos, y eso era un alivio indescriptible, una felicidad que no cabía en mí. Comencé a gimotear sin darme cuenta, preocupando a mi novio – Eren, ¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo – lo acerqué a mi rodeando mis brazos en su cuello, y lo besé, como si fuese la primera vez después de tantos años. Entendí el porqué de su comportamiento en el hospital, a él también le pasó lo mismo que a mí. Nos separamos, y recibí la mirada de extrañez de Jean.

-¿Porqué…?

-Ya lo recordé todo – le dije, y fue suficiente para que lo entendiera. Nunca me había imaginado que nuestras vidas estuvieran conectadas desde mucho antes, que nuestro amor había nacido desde muchos años atrás. Esta vez él me besó, y me dejé llevar por aquellos labios que en mi antigua vida nunca había probado. Ambos comprendimos que, pase lo que pase, no debíamos separarnos, porque debíamos cumplir una promesa.

Una promesa hecha hace cientos de años.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Omurice: <strong>es un plato japonés contemporáneo, consistente en una tortilla hecha con arroz frito. El nombre es un _wasei-eigo_ de _omelette_ ('tortilla' enfrancés) y _rice_ ('arroz' en inglés). Es un plato popular tanto en los hogares como en restaurantes de estilo occidental o _izakayas_ de Japón. Si recuerdan, en el segundo OVA de SNK, la madre de Jean le prepara este platillo, y posteriormente Jean también lo hace.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sí! Terminamos esta hermosa historia basada en la idea de mi querida lectora Shioris-san, ¡Muchas gracias por mandarme la idea, espero que la historia te haya gustado! Y que el final no te haya decepcionado. Oh, esperen, aquí hay un extra.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>¿Así que se decidió por irse a Sina?

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo dos veces? – preguntó Levi con fastidio, sacándole una sonrisa su viejo amigo el director de la universidad Trost… como le encantaba molestar a su pequeño amigo.

-Tranquilo, parece como si hubieran arruinado algo que tenías planeado – el pelinegro soltó un bufido y decidió por irse, si seguía ahí de seguro que sus alumnos pagarían su mal humor – No te he dado permiso para que te retires – Levi se detuvo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? – lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Quiero invitarte al restaurante que inauguraran este sábado – Levi se quedó con la expresión de seriedad de siempre.

-¿Vas a pagar tú?

-Sí.

-Te veo el sábado a las siete – y con eso salió de la oficina. Erwin sonrió para sí, los planes de Levi tal vez habían sido un fracaso, pero los que él tenía debían salir bien sí o sí.

Después de todo, debía cumplir el destino que en un pasado se había fijado.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, ahora maten a Conciencia, fue ella quién me metió la idea de que al final Levi se quedara con Erwin. <strong>

**Conciencia: ¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡Oye, yo soy parte de ti, por ende también te asesinan!**

**Como dije, todo es culpa de ella.**

**¿Les gustó el final? Mmm… creo que no, pero bueno, se los compensó con otra historia. Para los que odian el ErwinxLevi les pido unas disculpas, pero no podía dejar a Levi solo y sufriendo, él también merece amor, aún si no es con Eren.**

**En esta reencarnación los personajes no sufrieron mucho, solo lo razonable ya que en los anteriores la cosa se puso fea. Quería darles algo más tranquilo, pero que también tuviera sus momentos algo tensos, y esto salió. Y sí, Mikasa sabía acerca de la historia de ellos porque conoció a Eren en el pasado, y él le contaba los sentimientos que tenía hacía Jean.**

**¿Se dieron cuenta que Marco es el único que no recuerda nada? Me pregunto porque será. **

**Conciencia: Porque Marco fue el único que no "sufrió". Eren murió, Jean y Levi sufrieron por su muerte, y por ende Mikasa también. **

**Oh, que interesante razonamiento Conciencia, te admiro, eres muy inteligente. **

**Ahora a responder los comentarios anónimos antes de que me olvide. **

**Butterfly: **Oh sí, la llegada de Levi y su extraña forma de ganarse a la familia fue un tanto… incómoda.

Querida, nada que la magia de las ninfas no haga, así que sí, en esa época los hombres podían tener hijos, aunque yo no me lo imagino exactamente como que uno se embarace, más bien era algo como que el feto se desarrollaba en un capullo (lo siento, tengo ideas enfermas) ya que por alguna razón no soy mucho del MPreg, pero no es que me disguste tampoco. Pues sí, Jean de alguna forma superó a Eren, pero como se vio en este capítulo no lo ha olvidado, y no lo hará, Eren marcó mucho su vida y es y será una persona importante para él (Espero que este capítulo te haga superar un poco su muerte, ¡Es que en el presente Erencito ya está con vida, y vive feliz junto a Jean!) Bueno, si Eren seguía con vida las cosas se complicarían, ya que Marco y Jean estarían casados, y de alguna manera como que Eren se convertiría en el amante de esa relación (y sería peor ya que Erencito sufriría mucho más de lo que sufrió muriendo)

¡Súper! Tienes razón, ¿Crees que Kiba aceptaría hacer un especial Jeaneren para San Valentín si se le pide? XD.

Jejeje, tampoco mucho, todo en exceso es dañino (excepto el Yaoi XD) Tendré tu lemon en cuanto antes, ya se me han ocurrido varias ideas, así que tengo que elegir una. Y muchas gracias, todavía esa historia está planeada para el otro año, pero avisaré mediante este fic cuando la estreno.

Es cierto, no fue una buena manera de acercarse a Eren, pero considerando que sufrió por su muerte y verlo con vida de nuevo fue algo… emocionante para él, tuvo que contenerse el primer día que lo vio para no abalanzarse hacía él enfrente de su familia.

Sí, me encanta cuando Mikasa hace papeles cómplices.

Bueno, ya sabes que ha ocurrido cuando Eren recordó cada parte de su antigua vida, en el último sueño solo puse los diálogos que ocurrieron en el capítulo antes de morir, ya que esa escena fue el último recuerdo de Eren. De nada, como siempre digo, trato de mejorar en todos los aspectos. Me guié bastante en una película (no me acuerdo el nombre) que vi acerca de una chica que trabajaba como ayudante de limpieza en la casa de un hombre adinerado, pero que resulta que este hombre la terminaba violando, y la muchacha por la vergüenza no se lo contaba a nadie, además de que el hombre la amenazaba si se le ocurría hablar. Plasmé los sentimientos de la muchacha en Eren, y así es como he podido escribir del tema. Tienes mucha razón, ya que este tema es delicado a algunos se les complica expresar bien los sentimientos de los personajes, ya que seguramente no saben mucho acerca de lo que es la violación, en ese caso conviene guiarse por documentales y ese tipo de cosas, como en mi caso.

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Bueno, eso es todo, muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dado hasta ahora y nos vemos en el siguiente corto, que no tengo idea de si será corto o largo. **

**Au revoir. **


	18. El muérdago

Corto 18: El muérdago.

¿De quién fue la idea? A si, de Connie, ya que el calvito estaba tan desesperado por recibir un beso de Sasha, que colocó un muérdago en medio del pasillo, el pasillo en el que Jean y Eren se habían detenido para colocar una de las decoraciones navideñas. Iban a pasar la navidad en casa de Springer, y las chicas habían ordenado que la casa luciera tal como la festividad mandaba, ¿Qué les quedaba hacer a los muchachos? A si, hacer el trabajo pesado: colocar los adornos, traer el árbol, ordenar los regalos. Mientras tanto, las chicas preparaban el pavo y ese tipo de cosas, sí, esta navidad sería inolvidable.

-¿Qué pasa si no besas a alguien debajo de un muérdago? – le preguntó Eren a Jean, quién lo miraba extrañado por la pregunta.

-Supongo que no conseguirás novia en todo un año – se limitó a responder.

-Entonces a ti te pasaría igual.

-Es solo una estúpida creencia Eren, no te creas todo lo que te cuentan – estaban por volver a la sala cuando los demás los encontraron en el pasillo.

-¡Miren, están debajo del muérdago! – Exclamó Hanji señalándolos - ¡Deben besarse! – ante eso dicho todos la miraron horrorizados, incluso Connie, que había esperado que Sasha y él se encontraran ahí para besarse.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni de chiste! – mencionó Eren.

-¡Si no se besan tendrán maldiciones durante todo el año que viene! – advirtió la alocada chica de anteojos. Mikasa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se acercó a ellos.

-Eren, tienes que hacerlo – lo tomó de los hombros preocupada – te pasarán cosas malas si no lo haces, podrías morirte.

-¿¡Pero que mierda les picó a ustedes!? – el moreno quitó las manos de su hermana de sobre sus hombros.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! – comenzó a gritar Hanji, y de pronto todos los demás la siguieron, acompañando sus palabras con fuertes palmas.

-No nos dejarán salir de aquí si no lo hacemos – le susurró Jean a Eren.

-Estás demente, ¿Cómo crees que haríamos semej…? – y no pudo terminar de decir nada ya que los labios del cara de caballo se estamparon con los suyos. Unos grititos por partes de las chicas y silbidos por parte de los chicos se escucharon al momento del beso, beso que Jean cortó pasado cinco segundos.

-Feliz navidad Eren – le susurró Jean con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Feliz navidad… - dijo el moreno, aún con la cara de traumado por lo que acababa de ocurrir – Jean.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz navidad! Este corto es un especial navideño, un regalo para todos ustedes, espero que les haya gustado, y si no pues, ahí están los tomates, láncenmelos cuando quieran XD. <strong>

**Perdón por la tardanza, me demoré más de una semana en actualizar, creo que ya son casi dos semanas X(. Es que por Navidad he estado muy ocupada, y ustedes también de seguro lo han estado, además de que el fin de semana pasado he tenido una fiesta, en la cual presentamos números y pues, los últimos días he estado ocupada ensayando con el baile. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta, un poco más relajada, celebrando con mi familia esta ocasión especial. **

**El siguiente corto está para el 31 de Diciembre, para celebrar el año nuevo, será un song-fic (será algo raro y alocado) lo publicaré exactamente a las doce (Bueno, en realidad a las once y media, pero como en la página el capítulo aparece una media hora después, entonces será a las doce) eso es en caso de mi país, sé que me leen de otros países y que el horario no es el mismo, pero de todas maneras espero que lo disfruten. **

**Y el año 2015 lo celebraré publicando el especial de Butterfly… por alguna razón me demoro más cuando escribo lemon, es algo extraño. Bueno gente, nos estamos leyendo. ¡Feliz navidad a todos! **

**~Au revoir**


	19. Livin' la vida loca

Corto 19: _Livin' la vida loca _(Especial de año nuevo)

Era una discoteca como cualquier otra, tal vez lo único diferente a las demás era su gran – por no decir enorme – muñeco nombrado "Titán" que había en la entrada.

-_Una estupidez – _Había pensado Eren al momento de entrar con sus amigos. En estas ocasionas, como la de esperar el año nuevo, la pasaba con su familia o en otro caso, con sus amigos, pero en un ambiente más tranquilo. Podría decirse que era la primera vez que lo celebraba en una discoteca, y algo decía que aquello no terminaría bien, ¿Pero quién termina bien después de pasar año nuevo en una disco? Lo que le preocupaba más bien era, ¿Saldría vivo?

-Sentémonos por allá – dijo el rubio de Reiner señalando una mesa, con cuatro asientos libres, perfectos para él, Berthold, Connie y Eren. Al momento en que se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos, se acercó un mesero a pedir la orden. Rei y Connie se arriesgaron por unas bebidas fuertes, mientras que Eren y Berth pidieron algo más suave, después de todo, más de sus amigos faltaban en venir, y no querían empezar la diversión sin ellos. Eren sintió una vibración en su pierna, así que sacó su celular del bolsillo y vio el mensaje que en la pantalla figuraba.

_Sasha: Pídeme una fuerte! Ya estamos llegando! XD. _

-Tu novia y la multitud que moverá el piso esta noche están llegando – le avisó el moreno al Connie.

-Genial, pondremos este lugar de cabeza – el calvo sonrió con malicia mientras se frotaba las manos como si se tratara de un villano. Según por el dato de Springer, la discoteca "Titán" no era muy conocida en la ciudad, era nueva, y el dueño le había pedido a Connie que lo ayudara a conseguir gente para año nuevo, algo que hizo con éxito. Ya eran las diez y media cuando todo el grupo cruzó por la puerta de la discoteca.

-¡Muy bien señores, pónganse a trabajar porque esta noche destruiremos esta disco! – gritó Hanji a todo pulmón, asustando al dueño y a sus empleados.

-Tranquilos, no habla en serio – Armin calmó a todo el servicio. Todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, al momento en que los meseros servían los pedidos y la música resonaba en el lugar, y por supuesto, las luces sicodélicas no tardaron en aparecer. La mayoría se puso a bailar, sobre todo los que habían consumido un grado considerado de alcohol, los demás que no lo habían hecho conversaban, pero sabían que algún momento dado todo se saldría de control, incluido ellos.

Eren se fue al baño un momento, todavía le faltaba acostumbrarse a lugares así, la verdad es que la música le parecía demasiado alta, de seguro que los locos de Reiner y Connie le habían pedido a DJ que le subiera el volumen al máximo.

-¿Demasiado para el niño de casa? – escuchó una voz familiar detrás suyo al momento en que se lavaba la cara.

-Je, ¿Ya nadie puede refrescarse un momento sin que lo estén criticando? – aún con la cara mojada, Eren se dio vuelta para encarar a la persona que le había hablado. Jean le tendía una toalla para que el moreno se secara, cosa que él hizo.

-En realidad quiero asegurarme de que no te desmayes por ahí, la noche se arruinaría si eso ocurriese, cosa que no quiero que pase.

-¿Acaso temes que arruine el momento en que te ligues a Mikasa? – Eren rió – Jean, no te irás a la cama con ella esta noche, si es eso lo que pretendes.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Créeme, tengo mis razones – el de ojos jade dejó la toalla a un lado, saliendo del baño, dejando al castaño cenizo un poco pensativo. Se miró en el espejo al momento en que aparecía una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es con Mikasa con quién planeo irme a la cama, Eren.

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls._

_I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall._

Eren se sentó en su mesa, tomando otro trago de la bebida que le habían traído, cortesía de la discoteca. No era tan malo pasar la noche en un lugar así, y la verdad es que quería divertirse un poco más.

-Mesero, - el moreno llamó a uno de los muchachos que pasaba por ahí – ¿Tendrás algo más fuerte que esto? – dijo mientras alzaba el vaso con desgano. Notó una extraña sonrisa en el rostro del chico, pero no fue algo que le tomara mucha importancia.

-Por supuesto señor, tengo algo mucho más… _fuerte. _

_She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light._

_She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

Jean estaba sentado en su mesa, bebiendo de su trago y conversando con sus amigos de los más normal, hasta que el mesero que atendió a Eren se acercó, susurrándole algo en el oído. Sea lo que sea que le haya dicho, hizo que Jean le diera una propina, y que apareciera un extraño brillo en sus ojos miel.

Por alguna razón Eren sintió que esta noche se tornaría algo… _loca._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._

El alcohol ya estaba hacienda efecto en Eren, podía sentirlo. De un momento a otro sacó a bailar a sus amigas, quiénes no se negaron a la invitación, ya que estaban igual – incluso peor – que el moreno.

_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain_

Al momento en que bailaba, siendo mareado por las luces de colores y los movimientos que hacía, comenzó a sentirse extraño. De lo que estaba bailando con Mikasa pasó a bailar con Annie, ¿O era Christa? Estaba seguro de que bailaba con alguien rubio, probablemente resultaba siendo Armin.

_like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

Sus ojos jades chocaron con unos miel, unos que emanaban una extraña sensación a todo el cuerpo del moreno - _¿Qué demonios tenía esa bebida? _– cruzó aquella pregunta por su mente. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió una molestia en su parte baja, y sobre todo cuando vio una sonrisa perversa en los labios del cara de caballo.

-Debe ser una broma.

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_

El castaño cenizo comenzó a acercarse.

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca_

Sea quien sea con quien Eren estaba bailando en ese momento fue apartado, remplazado por Jean, quién agarró al moreno de la cintura y comenzó a moverse de una manera que al moreno comenzó a gustarle.

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_

Vio a su alrededor, todos ya estaban bailando alocadamente, y por ahí escuchó que eran algo de las once y media.

_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!_

Sintió adrenalina en su cuerpo.

_Livin la vida loca, Come on!_

Emoción.

_She's livin la vida loca._

Era excitante.

De momento a otro el DJ puso canciones más movidas, electrónicas, como quieran llamarlas. Las luces comenzaban a parpadear y a emanar más colores. Jean y Eren seguían bailando, muy apegados uno con el otro, haciendo que el moreno comenzara a soltar gemidos por el roce, no se escuchaba por lo alto de la música, pero el oji-miel podía notarlo, Eren ya estaba listo para lo que seguía.

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel_

_She took my heart and she took my money_

_she must've slipped me a sleeping pill_

Lo agarró fuerte del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la pista de baile. Eren estaba algo mareado como para detenerse a pensar en lo que ocurriría, así que solo se dejó llevar.

_She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne_

Los demás hacían de la suyas.

_Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same_

Las muchachas habían comenzado a hacer striptease.

_Yeah, she'll make you go insane._

Y Levi tenía… ¿Rollos de papel higiénico?

-Despertemos al barrio – sonrió el pelinegro con malicia.

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_

Todos salieron de la discoteca, gritando por las calles, lanzando confetti y quién sabe qué cosas más, mientras que otros traían un estéreo en hombros con música muy alta.

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca_

Jean alzó a Eren para sentarlo en el lavabo del baño, al momento en que comenzaba a devorar sus labios con desesperación.

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_

Los vecinos que vivían cerca de la discoteca, se asomaron por sus ventanas para ver el alboroto que hacían.

_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!_

-¿Policía? Venga rápido por favor – llamó uno de los vecinos.

_Livin la vida loca, Come on!_

_-¿Cuál es la emergencia? _

_She's livin la vida loca._

-Los "titanes" han invadido Rose.

El objetivo era que la discoteca "Titán" se hiciera conocida, pero la verdad es que con todo el alboroto que había pareciera que iban a clausurarla por todo el escándalo que los jóvenes estaban haciendo. De un momento a otro los varones comenzaron a arrojar el papel higiénico que Levi había traído, como si se tratara de serpentina o confeti. Las chicas por su parte gritaban como locas y no dejaban de moverse al compás de la música que habían traído. Algunos vecinos se les unieron, pensando que estas cosas no pasaban todos los días. Otros se ocultaban en sus casas, como si en las calles hubieran soltado bestias salvajes. A parte de eso, unos chiquillos comenzaron a grabar desde sus celulares, ilusionándose de que serían la nueva sensación de internet.

La fiesta callejera estaba de los más fenomenal, hasta que ellos llegaron.

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._

Reconocieron las luces rojas y azules de los carros policiales, junto con las bulliciosas sirenas, que parecían que estaban a punto de opacar la música.

-¡Detenganse ahora! - ordenó el jefe de policía desde su megáfono. A pesar de las constantes amenazas, los demás ni caso le hacían a la autoridad, los oficiales estaban a punto de lanzar balas al aire cuando en eso, chorros de cerveza les cayó encima.

-¡Es año nuevo señores! – gritó Reiner con un tono de ebriedad - ¡Disfrútenlo y ya mañana arreglamos cuentas!

_She'll make you live her crazy life_

_but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. __Come On!_

Los policías se miraron entre sí, bastó con dirigirse una mirada de complicidad para correr hasta ellos y unírseles. El jefe de policía los miró sorprendidos, pero en cuanto Annie y Christa se le acercaron casi semi-desnudas no tardó en convencerse.

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_

10

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca_

9

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_

8

_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!_

7

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_

6

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca_

5

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_

4

_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!_

3

_Livin la vida loca, Come on!_

2

_She's livin la vida loca._

1

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

* * *

><p><strong>El capítulo mismo lo dijo, así que no hay necesidad de decirlo ahora. La pregunta de siempre damas y caballeros, ¿Les ha gustado? Es el primer song-fic que hago, y por alguna razón me salió algo extraño (No sé, yo lo siento así, pero debo acostumbrarme, todos estos cortos tienen algo de rareza) Si el "¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!" del corto, se coordinó con el "¡Feliz año nuevo!" en tu país, ¡Felicidades! Este año te espera una gran sorpresa. Si es lo contrario, no te preocupes, el año 2015 tiene muchas sorpresas por delante. <strong>

**Conciencia: Que mala.**

**Yo: Al menos no soy pesimista. **

**Elegí esta **_**loca **_**canción de Ricky Martin ya que, cuando era pequeña, tenía el pensamiento de que algún día haría una fiesta mientras sonaba esa canción, así como la de la película de Shrek. Aprovechando el fic cumplí mis sueños… o casi, algún día haré una fiesta así en la vida real. **

**Que diga "wachaikatukimuni" al que le gustó el Levi ebrio trayendo rollos de papel higiénico. **

**Ok, es hora de los comentarios anónimos: **

**Anuta: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me hace feliz que te encanten los cortos. Espero que hayas pasado una hermosa navidad, jeje, parece que Santa me usó para traer el capítulo como regalo a pedido tuyo.

**Floren: **No te respondí en el anterior capítulo, perdona, he estado muy ocupada con todo esto de la navidad y se me fue. Muchas gracias, estoy tan feliz de que hayas comentado para expresar tu gusto por mi historia, espero que la hayas pasado muy bien el 24 y 25, oh, y que también estés disfrutando del año nuevo.

**Butterfly: **También se me pasó responderte en el anterior capítulo, pero aquí estoy. Sí, Jess es muy linda, que digo, es bellísima X3. Un poco de Jeanmarco no le hace mal a nadie, de todas formas, me es imposible hacer sufrir a Marco, tenía que tener una vida feliz con Jean.

¡No te mueras! Todavía tienes que leer los futuros cortos que publicaré, XD. Me da gusto que te encante la desesperación que emanan esos dos, jeje. Sinceramente Grisha no fue un problema, o casi, claro que se sorprendió y molestó con Eren, pero no lo suficiente como para arruinar el Jeaneren… No dejaré que nadie en todos los mundos habidos y por haber, arruine el JeanxEren. A sí, yo amo a Carla, es la madre soñada por todos (pero yo amo a mi mami, eso sí, no la remplazaría por nada)

Oh sí, no podía permitirme que Levi se quedara _Forever alone,_ así que le saqué provecho al Eruri.

¿En serio? Es la primera vez que me dicen que una de mis ideas raras es linda XD. Más que todo me inspiré en una película de Barbie, era la de "pulgarcita" si mal no recuerdo, en donde los bebés se formaban dentro de las flores. Eso fue lo más lindo, que Jean se casó con Marco, el ángel de SnK XD.

Sí, Kiba es lo máximo.

Trataré de no demorarme mucho con el lemon, la verdad es que ya estoy casi a la mitad de ese capítulo.

¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! XD, Jean quería, y no tardó en aprovechar la oportunidad para estamparle un beso a Eren.

Muchas gracias, la he pasado bonito, también espero que la hayas pasado genial en esas fechas.

Bueno, ya me dices que tan raro y loco es el song-fic que hice, jeje. Y como ya te mencioné, espero publicar el lemon en estos días.

**Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, favourites, follows y leídas que ha tenido este fic, es un año nuevo año, pero los cortos todavía continúan, el Jeaneren tiene para rato. **

**¡Feliz año nuevo 2015 para todos ustedes! **

**Me despido con un gran abrazo. **

**Au revoir. **


End file.
